The Art of it All
by venusnv80
Summary: Five years following Kai's spell, Bonnie left Mystic Falls along with the guilty and confusing feelings for her 'new best friend' Damon Salvatore. She is now living a supernatural free life in Chicago, IL with a loving boyfriend and a successful career. What happens when not only, her boyfriend starts to show some familiar characteristics, but Damon decides to track her down?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So let me be the first to say that besides the Bamon moments, I hated the finale. I hated the way it ended and the twist kind of pissed me off…so when I finished my last two fics, I wondered—how would I take the mess that the writers gave us writers and build off of it? This came to me at 2am in the morning and I thought I would post it and see if there was any interest. Please show your love/like. As always, I appreciate the interest.**

 **Disclaimer: The CW owns it.**

Five years since the Season 6 Finale…

Bonnie Bennett's cell phone vibrated in her blazer pocket as she juggled her shopping bags and the newest art piece for her condo. "Can you please just hold for a few moments", she whispered as the phone began to ring louder and she struggled to open her condo door.

She finally got the door and dropped her bags, fishing her cell phone out of her pocket. She saw Caroline Forbes' smiling face filling the screen and she sighed. She knew why she was calling and she was hoping to avoid her for as long as she could, but apparently the time was running out.

Bonnie slid the phone to answer and put on her cheeriest voice, "Hi!"

"Bonnie Bennett, I've called you for 2 weeks straight and you just decided to pick up the phone?" Caroline reprimanded her.

"I'm sorry, I've been so busy at work and…"

"And what? You can't spare a phone call to your best friend?"

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed. The cherry voice was about to disappear, "I'm sorry Caroline, what's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you received the invitation to Matt's wedding, he says that you haven't rsvp'd yet and I told him that something _must_ be wrong—you wouldn't miss his wedding, would you…I mean, I know you hate Mystic Falls and there is nothing here that you particularly want to see or…"

"I received it, I just haven't had time to rsvp".

"Ok…fine, I will tell him you're coming and should I tell him to give you a plus one or…"

Bonnie looked over at her refrigerator door at the picture of her and Chase on their latest vacation, "Umm…just me".

"Just you…you sure?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie looked at Chase smiling with his brown skin, baldhead, dimples and innocent eyes, "Yup…just me".

"Ok, well come into town early so we can spend some time together. I miss you, we _all_ do".

Bonnie nodded, "Mmm, hmm…I know…I will try, if I can get out of work but I will definitely be there for Matt's wedding".

"Ok…I will talk to you soon Bonnie".

"Ok, soon", Bonnie said hanging up the phone and placing it on the counter.

Bonnie looked out of the window at the skyline of downtown Chicago. After leaving Mystic Falls five years ago, she landed in Chicago. She wasn't sure what she planned to do there when she first arrived, but not long after arriving she was able to become an assistant manager to an art gallery in downtown Chicago. It was a nice, stable job and she met many different people doing it. In addition, it was normal…well…more normal than her life in Mystic Falls. The artsy people were a little weird, but they were a good type of weird. She loved going into the gallery each day, finding new pieces to display and meeting customers. In fact, that is how she met her current boyfriend, Chase Kincaid. He was an investment banker, who had an eye for art.

The day he walked into the gallery, he started talking Bonnie up near a portrait of a lemon. He told her it represented the possibilities in life, you can either choose to focus on the lemon (the bitterness) or the sweet (the lemonade)—it was a stupid pick up line, but it made Bonnie laugh and accept his dinner invitation. Chase was a gentleman, he held the door when they entered restaurants, sent her roses once a week and made some of the best pasta dishes in the world. He was good to her and most of all, he had no supernatural abilities and that was one of the best things she could ever hope for.

Five years drifted by since Kai had done the unthinkable and bound her lifeline to Elena's. As long as she lived, Elena would sleep. It was tragic, devastating and it made Bonnie feely guilty every time she looked into any of her friends' eyes. Not only did she feel guilt, but she also felt uncomfortable. She knew that there was a small part of them that wanted to see Elena again and they knew that it meant Bonnie would have to die. It was weird, it was almost as if they were waiting for her to die but never coming out and saying it. After a couple of months, she couldn't take it anymore and she decided to just take off. So she wrote a couple of letters and she left Mystic Falls one night without telling anyone until she arrived at her destination. Caroline was upset, Stefan understood…so did Matt, but Damon? She had not heard from him. There were no goodbyes between them because despite how she felt about him and how he saved her life, when Kai almost killed her—there was some unspoken uneasiness between them because as long as she lives, he can't be with Elena and for Damon, that was torture. He loved Elena and Bonnie knew that. Even though their relationship had progressed from enemies to best friends, she couldn't ignore the fact that Damon probably had a calendar that he crossed the days off every day that she was alive and hoped that he was one step closer to reuniting with Elena. It hurt her. As much as she tried to push those feelings down, it hurt. She realized after Kai's spell and Damon's devastation at what happened to Elena, that she had developed a teeny, tiny, miniscule crush on him. It was a ridiculous crush and it almost made her feel like a child, so that was reason #50 why she had to leave Mystic Falls and never look back. She needed to start over and Chicago had been a perfect place to do just that.

As Bonnie began to take the food out of the shopping bags, the front door of the condo opened and Chase walked in carrying his laptop bag.

"Baby, it was quite a day…one of my clients had a total and utter breakdown, I may have to fly out to New York for a couple of days", Chase sighed as he kissed Bonnie on the cheek, "but all of that doesn't matter now that I'm here with you", he turned her around to face him, "how was your day?"

She shrugged, "Sold some artwork, picked up something new for the apartment", she replied walking over and holding up the picture of the couple walking in the rain.

"Nice Babe…I like it", he said kissing her on the lips quickly, "so you must be in a good mood?"

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Good mood…hmm…what are you about to ask me to do?"

"Well…there are some new clients that I want to land and they invited me out to dinner tonight at Alinea and I promised that I would bring my beautiful, intelligent and charismatic girlfriend", Chase grinned as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie, "my girlfriend with the emerald eyes who I swear can get any man to say yes".

Bonnie smiled, Chase also had the ability to make her feel like the most beautiful and desirable woman in the world, "But I was looking forward to the penne tonight".

"I promise I will make you penne tomorrow", Chase said kissing Bonnie lightly on the neck.

"You promise", she said looking into his brown eyes.

"I promise", he whispered.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie felt Chase's hand on the small of her back as he guided her through the restaurant. This was normal. She was going out to dinner with her boyfriend and some of his potential clients. There was no bloodshed, there were vampires, no witches and no werewolves. There was no need for her open a grimoire or even utter a spell (ok…one time when she absolutely needed these red pumps). She was happy, she was content and there was nothing that could take this away from her.

"Mr. Williams", Chase replied greeting a tall man with olive skin and jet black hair.

"Mr. Kincaid…", the man grinned as he turned and noticed Bonnie, "and who is this?"

"Oh Mr. Williams, this is my girlfriend Bonnie".

"Bonnie, nice to meet you. My wife, Samantha is already inside, shall we go take seats?"

"Of course", Chase responded as he led Bonnie into the dining room.

Bonnie had attended many business dinners with Chase over the course of their two year relationship and each time she was fascinated with the way he handled his clients. He had a finesse with them that most people would be envious of. When a client seemed as if he was on the edge of not closing the deal, Chase always managed to get them to agree. It was pretty interesting to watch actually.

SSSSSSSS

As the dinner drifted on and Derek Williams went on and on about his boats and his villas in Italy, he appeared to not be completely impressed by Chase's presentation and that was indeed a first. Bonnie was amused by Chase realizing that Derek was not interested and seeing how he tried different ways to get him interested—Chase was good, but he was also someone that hated to lose.

"Mr. Kincaid, I appreciate the dinner and you bringing the most pleasant company…", Derek smiled at Bonnie, "but I don't think that this is going to work".

Bonnie took a sip of her wind as she watched Chase's face change for a moment, but then he recovered. He reached over and touched Derek's arm, "Mr. Williams, I guarantee you…if you just say yes, you will not regret it", Chase looked directly into Derek's eyes, "just say yes Derek".

Bonnie lowered her wine glass from her lips as she watched Derek look at Chase and then say, "Yes…on second thought, I think this will work for me…send my secretary the papers".

Bonnie felt coldness come over her body. She had to be seeing things; there was no way…it couldn't be possible…she would know. She would be able to tell.

"Baby, are you ok?" Chase asked leaning over and whispering in her ear.

Bonnie turned to him staring into his big brown eyes, "Yes…I'm fine", she answered before downing her glass of wine.

SSSSSSSS

Later that evening after dinner, as Chase kissed a trail of kisses down Bonnie's body, she willed herself to forget about what happened at dinner. She was creating a situation in her mind that had no basis in reality. She had been with Chase for two years, there was no way that he could be…nope…she was a witch, she would have been able to tell the first time she touched him.

"Baby…are you ok?" Chase asked as he hovered over.

She looked up at him as the moonlight shone into their bedroom, she looked into his eyes. These were not the eyes of one of them, she knew they weren't, "I'm fine…I'm sorry", she apologized.

"No need to be sorry, I guess I have to do a better job of seducing you then…" Chase whispered as he moved down Bonnie's body and she found herself gasping—maybe she could forget about what she saw earlier. After two years, why would she suddenly believe that her boyfriend could be one of them—there was no way.

SSSSSSSS

The next afternoon, Bonnie stood in the middle of the art gallery staring at the new artwork that had been installed that morning. Although, she was supposed to be cataloguing, she was preoccupied with thoughts of Chase. She watched all of his movements this moment and there was no indication that he was anything but human…well that wasn't true, as he ran on his treadmill—she admired that his body looked like it had be chiseled from the Gods.

"Bonnie", Asia, the gallery receptionist called out to her from the front desk.

"Yes Asia", Bonnie turned to her.

"There's a call for you on line 2".

"Oh…who?" Bonnie asked walking over to the front desk.

"He won't say, but he sounds kind of sexy", Asia smirked.

"Are you sure it's not Chase disguising his voice?" Bonnie smiled as she picked up the phone and pressed two, "hello, this is Bonnie Bennett, Assistant Manager of Viva Art Gallery".

"Bon Bon", the deep voice with a hint of smugness said on the other end.

Bonnie gripped the phone as the voice registered in her head, "Damon", she said with a sharp intake of breath.

"Long time no see", Damon replied.

"We're on the phone", Bonnie answered with a slight smile.

"Or maybe I'm standing behind you", Damon stated simply.

Damon's voice was no longer through the phone any longer. His voice was as clear as Asia's to her. Bonnie turned around slowly as she found herself face to face with Damon Salvatore.

"Just great", she mumbled.

"Well Bon Bon…going to give me a hug?" he smirked, "preferably one where you wrap your legs around me".

Asia whistled as Bonnie clasped her hand over her eyes…this was not happening.

 **I hope to continue this until October, we shall see…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your enthusiasm for this fic! I appreciate the kind reviews and comments! I really do! You all are why I continue to do this.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Hi, I'm Asia…the receptionist here at Viva Art Gallery", Asia greeted Damon by standing up and standing in front of him.

"Hello Asia…" Damon's eyes drifted away from Bonnie and down to the petite women in front of him, "why don't you take a long lunch and while you're at it, put the closed sign up".

Asia stared into Damon's eyes, "Ok".

"Asia…no…just take a lunch, don't put the closed sign up", Bonnie called out, but Asia was already grabbing her purse and putting the closed sign up.

Bonnie folded her arms, "Why would you say that about my legs".

Damon chuckled, "It was a joke, Bon Bon…I thought you used to have a sense of humor. I mean, when we were separated for a couple of months—the first time you saw me, you ran into my arms and wrapped your legs around me…it's been 5 years, so I expected the same".

"That was different", Bonnie said quietly not exactly making eye contact with him.

Damon grinned at her, he could tell he had knocked her through a loop showing up. Now that he knew exactly why he felt compelled to show up in Chicago out of the blue.

When they closed Elena in that tomb, he had convinced himself that it would be easy to wait 60 plus years for her to awaken. He waited 100+ years to open the tomb and be reunited with Katherine, 60 was nothing. He had made that decision to save Bonnie and allow Elena to remain in her slumber and he didn't necessarily regret it…or he didn't regret it at all. Bonnie Bennett had saved him more than once, she had given him the cure, she convinced him that he could be a better person and she was willing to sacrifice anything and everything for the people around her—he could not let her die at the hands of Kai or anyone else. He considered her one of the most important people in his life and he wanted her to know that he would never forget how she sacrificed herself to get him out of that prison world.

The day that Caroline came in shouting to the top of her lungs about Bonnie disappearing in the middle of the night and leaving letters, he couldn't believe it. Bonnie had become one of his best friends (and sometimes, his only friend); he could not believe that she would just leave without so much of a phone call.

Caroline handed him the letter that was addressed to him, but he couldn't read it. After what happened to Elena, Bonnie was the only one that he felt he could talk to about everything. A couple of months drifted by and after dealing with the havoc that Lily and her family wrecked on Mystic Falls, they fell into a pattern. They would spend time talking about Elena and more often than not, Bonnie would ask Damon questions about the Bennett witches. He remembered her face when he told her how he saved Emily's children—it was a mixture of admiration and something else; he was quick to break the tension with a statement about how he did it because he and Emily had a deal, but Bonnie made sure to tell him that she wasn't completely convinced of that. So when she disappeared on him, he was angry at her. He found himself burning the letter and vowed that he would never think about Bonnie Bennett until he got word of her death.

However, as he looked at her standing in her office with an uncertain look on her face, dressed in all black with smoky eyes and looking like the person that he considered his best friend years ago—the vow was broken.

"So look like you've done pretty good for yourself here", he replied walking around the office and admiring her awards.

"Well I kind of find my niche here", she shrugged, "but Damon…umm…what are you doing here?"

"What you didn't miss me?" he turned to her smirking, "I would like to think after 5 years, you would be curious about my goings on…afterall, I thought that we had become close during our time in 1994 and imagine my surprise when you up and left without a word…"

"I wrote letters…" Bonnie began.

"Letters Bonnie?" Damon cocked his eyebrow, "I thought we were better than that. You left a letter, no phone call…no text…nothing in five years".

"I…"

"And Bonnie, I would have understood if you just needed to get away. I understand that more than anyone, but what I don't understand is why would you cut me off over everyone".

Bonnie frowned. Cutting Damon off was actually the hardest for her. Their time in 1994 had changed their relationship forever. It had almost taken a toll on her and her feelings for him. She could admit way back when, that Damon was attractive; however, spending time in 1994 had shown her a different side to him. From the moment she found her way back to the present and found that the only place she wanted to be was the Salvatore house, where she knew he would be—she knew that her feelings had changed. Even coming back and fighting through her PTSD from what Kai, being alone for months and seeing Damon with Elena, there was a part of her that saw Damon in a different light. She couldn't help it that some of those feelings became not so platonic. When Kai threw her up against that wall and collapsed her lung, when he taunted Damon to let Bonnie just die so he could be with Elena, Bonnie prepared herself to die. When Damon came over, apologized to her and kissed her on her forehead—she felt the tears form in her eyes, not just because her body hurt like hell, but because the one person who she thought had her back always was abandoning and walking away from her. She was devastated and the feelings that were stirred up inside of her were a mixture of disappointment, devastation and hopelessness. She had actually started to feel like he cared; cared more about her than he did most people. When he decapitated Kai, rushed over to her and gave her some of his blood-the feeling that came over her, she couldn't explain. When he lifted her up off of the floor and carried her out of the wedding venue, she felt something in the pit of her stomach and it attacked her with a vengeance.

The months following those events, she and Damon would spend time together. They would talk about Elena, but they would also talk about what she planned to do with her life. He would also tell her about his life before all of them met and even how he saved Emily's children. The more they talked, the more time they spent together, she felt her feelings started to grow and while in a weird way to feel that way again, she knew that it would only end in her heartache because of the 'Elena Factor' as she liked to refer to it in her head. So between the guilt and the growing feelings for Damon, she had no other choice but to leave and she did feel guilty for leaving him now…especially with him standing in front of her now, like an out of place piece of art in her life.

"Damon, things were just too crazy for me. You know how I told you that seeing everyone's faces and knowing that they are just waiting for me to die for them to see Elena again…"

"Bonnie, I told you it wasn't like that", Damon cut her off.

She shrugged, "I could only do what was best for me at the time".

"So in five years, you never thought of reaching out to me?"

Bonnie stayed quiet for a few moments, "Did you ever read my letter?"

Damon eye's flickered with a hint of guilt, "I didn't get to read it".

She nodded, "You were angry with me?"

"Look…you know how I get when I'm angry and I was missing my conscience", he smirked at her.

"Ok…fine…I understand, I should have spoke to you before I took off. I'm sorry. How about we meet up later and talk", Bonnie suggested. Although, five years had drifted by…looking at Damon now, she did feel something stirring up inside of her, "where are you staying?"

"You know me, The Langham…of course", Damon smirked.

"Ok…I will meet you in the bar there and we can catch up".

"Are you sure you will show up?"

"Of course, I will", Bonnie chuckled, "but Damon, tell me…did you just come here to visit me or are you here for some other reason?"

Damon looked at Bonnie and smiled at her, "No, I'm just here to catch up with my absentee best friend".

"You're lying", Bonnie stated.

"Bennett, I promise you that I came here to see you and maybe get you to come back".

She raised an eyebrow and then smiled, "I doubt that will happen, but we will meet up tonight and catch up".

Damon nodded as Bonnie moved closer to him and she enveloped him into a hug, "It's nice to see you Damon", she held him tightly.

Damon closed his eyes and rubbed Bonnie's back, "Thanks Bon", he whispered.

SSSSSSS

After a few more moments with Bonnie making fun of the weird artwork in her office, Damon headed out of the art gallery and made his way back to his hotel. Chicago wasn't exactly his favorite city, but when he realized that he could possibly get Bonnie to come back to Mystic Falls and what he needed was in Chicago, he knew that he couldkillt two birds with one stone.

He wasn't sure how their first meeting would go exactly, but when he heard her voice—there was a part of him that knew that he was making the right decision. When she turned around and faced him in the art gallery, he _absolutely_ knew that he was making the right decision.

She had really matured in a lot of ways since she Mystic Falls and the witch had turned into a beauty. He had watched her through the window directing the men who were bringing in the new artwork and she had a sense of confidence that he only saw on rare occasions before. Although, it had been five years…the friendship that they had built in 1994 and after was still in tact, he felt it in the hug he gave her. She would understand why he had come and she would understand why she had to come when he was done with this visit.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie walked into her condo and could smell the garlic wafting from the kitchen. She paused in the doorway and for the first time since Damon popped up in the art gallery, she remembered about her plans with Chase that night.

"Babe…the penne will be finished in a few moments, why don't you take out a bottle of Chardonnay", Chase called to her as she entered the kitchen.

"Umm…ok", she mumbled as she removed the bottle from the wine refrigerator.

"Mmm taste", he said bringing over a spoon with marinara sauce on it.

Bonnie tasted the sauce, "Mmm…that is great", she moaned.

"I love when you moan like that", Chase kissed her on the cheek.

She smiled as he walked over looking at the pasta, "You can set the table, it shouldn't be long and after dinner…we can have dessert", he winked at her.

Bonnie nodded and then she opened her mouth to speak, "Umm…I kind of have to go out after dinner".

Chase raised an eyebrow turning to look at him, "Something at the gallery?"

"Umm…no…a friend from home came into town today and they want to meet for drinks", she shrugged, "no big deal, they just want to catch up".

"A friend from home?" Chase nodded, "you never mention anyone from there but Caroline, hell that wedding invitation that came a couple of weeks remains unopened on the coffee table…so who's the friend?"

"His name is Damon".

"Damon? Ex-boyfriend?" Chase asked.

"God no…he's just a friend…"

"Hmm…so where are you meeting up?"

"He's staying at the Langham, so we're meeting at the bar there".

"Oh meeting at a bar in his hotel, if I was an insecure boyfriend Bonnie, I will be a little uneasy right now".

Bonnie walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist staring at him, "You have nothing to worry about, Damon is just a friend. He was never a boyfriend and we don't see each other like that. When I finish having drinks with him, I am coming home to you and before I go and have drinks with him, I will have dinner with you".

Chase looked down at Bonnie, "That's a good thing because if this Damon came here trying to get in between us, I would have to kill him".

A slight chill went throughout Bonnie's body as she looked up at Chase, who broke into a smile, "Bonnie, I'm kidding…not that I wouldn't kill for you, but I'm not a violent guy", he kissed her on the cheek before walking over to the stove.

Bonnie plastered a smile on her face—that was probably a good thing, because Damon is not exactly a non-violent guy, she thought.

SSSSSSS

Damon sat at the bar in his hotel thinking about how he was going to broach the subject with Bonnie about his _other_ reason for being in Chicago. He swallowed his second glass of bourbon and motioned for the bartender to give him a refill. Bonnie was already 15 minutes late and for a moment, he wasn't sure that she had stood him up.

"Sorry…I got a little held up", Bonnie's voice cut through his thoughts as she hopped up onto a bar stool.

"Thought you decided to skip out of town on me…", Damon smirked at her, "…again".

She rolled her eyes, "I apologized for that".

"So you did…so did you get held up at the gallery?"

Bonnie motioned to the bartender and pointed to one of the bottles of wine, "Umm…no…"

"Ok, so why did you have me sitting here like a stood up blind date?" Damon asked.

"You are exaggerating".

"Maybe so…so _why_ were you late?" he narrowed his eyes.

Bonnie closed her eyes and sighed, she knew what this would lead to, "My boyfriend cooked dinner and we had dinner together".

Damon's eyes went wide, "Oooh…a boyfriend", he cooed.

"Shut up", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Damon chuckled. He wasn't sure why he was slightly surprised, Bonnie was beautiful and there was no reason why she wouldn't have a boyfriend—and the sophisticated art gallery manager look was sexy on her too.

"So tell me about said boyfriend?"

"I'm not telling you anything", Bonnie narrowed her eyes sensing the jokes bubbling up inside of him.

"Oh come on Bon Bon, I thought we were trying to reestablish our friendship and you have to give me something to take back to Young Gilbert to torture him when he breezes into town once every 3 months or so".

Bonnie's heart jumped a little in her chest at the mention of Jeremy, she hadn't thought about him in some time, "Leave Jeremy alone".

"Ok…fine, but tell me about this boyfriend who you had dinner with and left me sitting here all alone for".

"You are really laying it on thick, aren't you?" she rolled her eyes.

"Well you know me Bon Bon, so tell me or do I have to track this boyfriend down…"

"His name is Chase, he's an investment banker and he's normal…there's no need for a ring to make it ok for him to walk in the sunlight or to keep resurrecting him after he's been killed. He's not afraid of full moons and he's a good boyfriend".

"Well then, he sounds perfect…", Damon took a sip of his drink, "perfectly _boring_ ".

"Oh you know what…"

"Oh come on Bonnie, the art gallery job…the boyfriend…your life is painstakingly perfect. Nothing like what you had in Mystic Falls, you have to miss that".

"Fighting for my life…no I don't miss that", Bonnie shook her head as she sipped her wine, "not having to look in a grimoire once in 4 years has been amazing".

Damon scoffed, "You can't run away from who you are Bonnie".

"I'm not trying to Damon, I couldn't do that if I tried…but being here, I can pretend…"

"Pretend what?"

"That there is not a group of people who I look at as friends who are just waiting for my life to end to see…you know what, forget it…I'm happy here. I have a good life here and I plan to continue to have a good life here. Things are normal here. _I'm_ normal here and that's what I want".

"But you're hiding the biggest part of you or have you told Mr. Chase that you are a witch", Damon lowered his voice.

"No and I don't ever plan to", she whispered back, "our relationship is good and I want to keep it that way. Mystic Falls has interfered in my life enough, it has me seeing things that are not even there".

Damon shook his head, "Denial".

"And it's great", Bonnie answered as she drank the rest of her wine down.

"Fine, if you say so".

Bonnie and Damon sat quietly for a moment, "How _are_ things in Mystic Falls?" she asked as the bartender put another glass of wine in front of her and she sipped.

Damon shrugged, "You would have to ask Caroline and Stefan".

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't been there in a couple of years".

"But Caroline never mentioned that you weren't there…"

"Did you ever ask?" Damon turned to her.

"Ok…where have you been?" she continued.

"A little bit of everywhere. Mystic Falls got to be a little…stifling. I didn't want to be there knowing that Elena was asleep in some tomb and that the only other person that I've felt closest to in years up and left without so much of a phone call".

"Alaric left town?" Bonnie asked.

"Bennett".

"I'm kidding…I'm sorry", Bonnie bumped into him with a smile, "I honestly didn't think you would care that much, I just figured that I was a painful reminder of the fact that Elena's still cursed and I'm walking around…"

"It's not like that, how many times do I have to tell you that", Damon cut her off, "I saved you, didn't that show you that I accepted what the fate was for both you and Elena".

"I know that, but it still doesn't change the fact that as long as I am alive—Elena will be in that tomb".

Damon downed his bourbon and grimaced, "I am aware".

"So wasn't it easier to not have me there every day?"

Damon turned and looked at her, "No".

Bonnie felt her body tingle a little, but she willed it away, "So umm…where have you been?" she asked, "or rather, where did you stay the longest?"

"Miami".

"Miami?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you think it's my kind of town? I spent some time there, admiring the scenery and living life to the fullest".

"Picking up women all over the place?"

"Bonnie Bennett, I don't think you want to know the answer to that".

Bonnie felt something stir up inside of her…was it jealously or was she trying to be a friend to Elena, she wasn't sure, "Oook…", Bonnie grinned.

"So this Chase guy, is it serious?"

"We live together".

Bonnie noticed a change in Damon's look, but he shook his head, "Well…well…maybe we will be coming to your wedding in a few years".

"No…we're just enjoying our life now with no craziness", Bonnie stared pointedly at Damon.

"Well I want to meet him".

"No".

"Oh come on Bonnie, why not?"

"Because I don't need you making things difficult. I don't want him compelled. I don't want him dead…so you stay away".

"Bonnie, I will be on my best behavior…I promise".

She looked at Damon.

"We're best friends, remember…it's part of my job to protect you, Elena would want me to do that".

Bonnie gripped her wine glass at the mention of him protecting her because Elena would want that. It was wrong of her, but she _really_ didn't want to hear 'what Elena would have wanted' at this point.

"It's a good thing, I don't need your protection then", Bonnie snapped as she started to stand up.

Damon gripped her arm, "I was kidding, I want to meet him because he means a lot to you".

Bonnie sensed his sincerity and smiled, "Ok, you can come over for dinner—but Damon, you have to be on your best behavior".

"And if I'm not", he smirked.

Bonnie smiled back at him, "I will practice giving you an aneurysm, I haven't done that in years".

"Nice counter", Damon deadpanned.

Bonnie laughed, "Damon, it's nice to have you here…I kind of miss this", she smiled sincerely.

"Missed you too Bon Bon", he smiled back at her.

SSSSSSSSS

After spending another hour or so with Damon, Bonnie headed home. The lights were off, the kitchen was cleaned up and she could hear Chase's sound machine going in the bedroom. Bonnie slipped into the bathroom to change out of her dress and then she walked into the bedroom.

Chase was fast sleep in bed. She stood in the doorway of the bedroom from the bathroom staring at him for a moment. She was living a different life here, but visiting home (talking to Damon) wasn't do bad either. She slid into bed with him and snuggled up next to him. She felt Chase's arms wrap around her and pulled her closer as she closed her eyes and sleep overtook her.

Chase's eyes opened and stared up at the ceiling and then he looked over at Bonnie sleeping in his arms, before closing his eyes slowly.

SSSSSSSSS

"So how were the drinks last night?" Chase asked as he entered the kitchen, while Bonnie finished up her cereal, the next morning.

"Good…I got in a little late, but it was nice".

"So your friend from home? Will I meet him?" Chase searched the refrigerator.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You want to meet him?"

"Of course, I want to know more about your life before Chicago, you don't speak much about it".

Bonnie shrugged, "It was very boring, trust me".

"I don't believe that", Chase smiled wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on the cheek, "you are definitely not boring, my Bonnie".

"I will set something up, but right now…I have to get dressed for the gallery, so we can continue this conversation later", Bonnie said sliding out of his embrace.

"Right…later", Chase mumbled as Bonnie disappeared down the hallway.

Chase turned on the television and began flipping through the channels, when someone rang the doorbell to the condo. He put down the remote and headed to the front door. He opened it to a tall black haired man with blue eyes, "Can I help you?" Chase asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for Bonnie…you must be Chase", the man said, "I'm Damon Salvatore".


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! I'm sorry for taking so long, but life took over. Hope you enjoy the update. Damon's reason for being in town is revealed.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie sat down on the closed toilet seat as the sound of the shower drowned out her voice, "Caroline…can you hear me?" she spoke into her cell phone.

"Bonnie, are you in the shower or something?" Caroline asked.

"No, I'm just in the bathroom…"

Bonnie could imagine Caroline wrinkling her nose, "Why are you calling me while you're in the bathroom?"

"Because I have to ask you a question".

"A question…what could you possibly have to ask me while you're in the bath..."

"Caroline, just listen", Bonnie interrupted, "Damon? When did he leave Mystic Falls?"

"What?"

"Damon, did he leave Mystic Falls after I left?"

"Oh…yeah, he did take off…he told Stefan that Mystic Falls was cramping his style and he needed to go. He was in a crappy mood after you took off, almost burned down the boarding house lighting your letter on fire. Bonnie, was something going on between you two?"

"Caroline, no…me and Damon were just friends".

"If you say so, but he was definitely in a mood after you left".

"Hmm…well he turned up in Chicago yesterday".

"Chicago…why?" Caroline asked.

"He claims he wanted to catch up, but I don't necessarily believe that's the entire reason".

"But what else could it be?"

"I don't know…can you tell Stefan to call me, maybe he may know more".

"Will do and Bonnie, please come home for Matt's wedding".

"I will be there Care, I promise".

"Good, I will tell Stefan to call you".

"Thanks", Bonnie said ending the call and standing up.

She looked at herself in the already fogged up mirror. Not one day since Damon breezed into town and she's hiding in the bathroom, drowning out her voice with the shower asking questions about him. She hated that she was back to this. Her life in Chicago was simple and fun. She had a good time with Chase, she loved him and she loved her life here. However, she would be lying if she didn't admit that seeing Damon and talking with him didn't stir up something with her.

SSSSSSSS

"Umm…did Bonnie know you were coming by?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, I just thought I would surprise her…and you", Damon winked, "so can I come in?"

"Oh sure…sorry…I was a little distracted", Chase said moving out of the way allowing Damon entry into the condo.

Damon took a look around the condo. It was definitely not a place he expected Bonnie to live in. It was very contemporary. There were no traces of the 'earthiness' that he remembered associating with Bonnie Bennett. The art pieces hanging on the walls were abstract, the apartment contained numerous windows that gave a panoramic view of downtown Chicago and there were a few pictures adorning the walls, but they were mainly of Bonnie and this runway model she called a boyfriend.

"So you're Bonnie's friend from home?" Chase asked as he headed over to the kitchen area, "oh…can I offer you something to drink?"

"Got any bourbon?"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "Bourbon?"

"Coffee is fine", Damon replied as he followed Chase into the kitchen area, "and yes, I am Bonnie's friend from home, I'm in town for a few days and I thought I would look her up".

"Hmm…she doesn't talk much about home", Chase replied pouring Damon coffee.

"Well there's not much to say about Mystic Falls".

Chase nodded, "I actually never heard of the place until Bonnie mentioned it".

"So Chase, where are you from?"

Chase shrugged, "Louisiana originally, Baton Rouge to be exact".

"I see", Damon replied looking around, "so Bonnie…she seems happy here, this is kind of not what I expected".

"And what did you expect?"

"Bonnie was a lot more… _earthy_ in Mystic Falls", Damon replied.

"Uh, huh…well…", Chase began, but Bonnie's voice cut through the air.

"What time is it, I think I'm going to be late to the gallery", Bonnie said walking into the kitchen tightening her towel around her.

"Hi Bonnie", Damon grinned waving.

She stopped dead in her tracks as she stood in the middle of the kitchen staring at Damon sitting on a chair leaning on the counter.

"Baby, Damon stopped by to surprise you", Chase said walking over to her, "why don't you go and get dressed…"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and she _almost_ gave Damon the worse aneurysm of his life, until she remembered that Chase knew nothing of that part of her. "Baby…", Chase said nudging her.

"I will be right back", she replied staring at Damon before turning and leaving the kitchen.

"I'm not sure what kind of friendship you and Bonnie have, but she didn't look happy to see you", Chase chuckled, "and I know my Bonnie, and because she did not look happy, I don't know if you want to be here when she comes back out".

Damon almost recoiled at hearing Chase say 'my Bonnie', he didn't even _know_ Bonnie, but he also knew that Bonnie was probably fuming in the other room and she was probably thinking of ways to make him suffer. He began to open his mouth when he received a notification that he got a text message. It was a message from Bonnie and it read in all caps 'LEAVE!'.

"Well…umm…I actually have an appointment to get to, thank you Chase for your hospitality", Damon stood up, "tell Bonnie we will meet up later".

"I don't know if that would be the best thing", Chase said walking over to Damon.

"Really?" Damon asked facing Chase.

"You need to leave and never come back", Chase stated simply staring directly in Damon's eyes.

Damon smirked as he raised an eyebrow—Chase wouldn't try to…

"You need to go", Chase repeated.

"I will go", Damon played along as he headed towards the door with Chase following behind him.

"Have a good day, Damon Salvatore", Chase stated before closing the door in Damon's face.

Damon chuckled, "Well Miss Bennett, you thought you were getting away from the supernatural…looks like you're living with it".

Meanwhile, Bonnie entered the living room dressed in a short black dress and white blazer to head out to the art gallery, "Damon left?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, he said he had to go".

Bonnie shrugged as she checked her tote bag and grabbed her keys off of the table, "I'm sorry that he just stopped by, Damon doesn't exactly subscribe to proper etiquette by any means".

"He's definitely a character".

"You have no idea", Bonnie chuckled.

"Are you sure you two never…" Chase raised both of his eyebrows.

"I am very sure, he is just friend and I am sure he will be leaving pretty soon".

Chase smiled as he walked over to Bonnie wrapping his arms around her, "Good because I don't think you want to see the jealous side of me", Chase grinned kissing her on the forehead.

"No, don't think I do and you have nothing to worry about where Damon is concerned, he's just a friend", Bonnie said kissing Chase on the lips.

SSSSSSS

After reassuring Chase again that she and Damon were just friends, she headed out to the parking lot towards her car. As soon as she touched her car door handle, she felt someone standing behind her, "I thought I told you to leave", she sighed without turning around.

"Your boyfriend did too, but I'm not exactly good at listening to orders".

Bonnie closed her eyes and then turned around to face him, "Damon, why did you show up? You can't just do that. I have a life here in Chicago, one that doesn't include Mystic Falls and I don't understand why you would come here and…"

"How well do you know that Chase guy?" Damon cut her off.

"What…?" Bonnie asked and then it hit her, "oh no…no…no…you are not going to do that", Bonnie turned around and opened her car door as Damon grabbed the door.

"I'm serious, how well do you know him?" Damon asked her seriously.

"Do you want his whole family history or do you want to know how many birthmarks he has?"

"Bonnie, I'm serious".

Bonnie felt like Damon knew something, but he wouldn't come out and say it, "Damon, I am happy here. I am happy with Chase. I have a good life here, _please_ …if we were ever friends…please don't come here and sabotage it for me. If you do anything to jeopardize my relationship, I will know that we were never friends and you really don't like seeing anyone happy".

"Fine", Damon said letting go of her car door, "you're happy with pretty boy, continue to be".

"Thank you", Bonnie snapped before sliding in the driver seat of her car, starting the car and driving away without another glance at Damon.

SSSSSSS

The entire ride to the gallery, Bonnie's thoughts were filled with Chase and Damon. Damon's questions about Chase had triggered her memory of what occurred a couple of days ago when it appeared that Chase got his client to agree to the investment and she was going to push those thoughts down. She worked hard to make Mystic Falls a distant memory and there was no way she would allow Damon to bring it back to her.

"Bonnie!" Asia smiled brightly as soon as she entered the gallery.

"Asia", Bonnie smiled back as she walked towards her office.

"So are you going to tell me about that amazing looking guy who walked in here yesterday after sending you flowers? I mean, I totally understand why you would want to keep him a secret…and how do you manage to get two men who look like that guy and Chase in your life…" Asia spoke rapidly.

"Asia, Damon is just a friend from home. That's it".

"A friend…really?" Asia raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, just a friend…now if you would excuse me", Bonnie brushed past her and headed towards her office, closing the door behind her.

SSSSSSS

"So Caroline tells me that you are in Chicago, any particular reason why?" Stefan asked as Damon made his way downtown to his destination.

"I'm here to see Bonnie, I'm sure Caroline told you that".

"To see Bonnie…", Stefan remarked thoughtfully.

"Yes, remember once upon we were friends and she disappeared after leaving just some crumbled piece of paper. I thought I would pay her a visit".

"After all these years".

"Yup, after all these years", Damon replied.

"I think you're up to something, tell me what it is".

"You know Bonnie is living in some fantasy world here. She is pretending not to be a witch…she works in an art gallery and she dresses very unBonnielike and oh…she has this boyfriend and I swear he tried to compel me today…"

"Damon, leave Bonnie alone".

"Leave her alone…why would I do that?" Damon asked.

"Because she left Mystic Falls for a reason, she obviously didn't want to be here after everything that happened. If she's happy there…"

"She can't be happy here, she's living a fake life", Damon protested.

"But it's the life she chose for herself…"

"Look, did you hear me when I said her boyfriend tried to compel me? She doesn't know or she's ignoring the fact that he's a vampire and she has to know that not every vampire are good vampires like us".

Damon heard Stefan chuckle, "Good to _Bonnie_ , I mean".

"Damon, just let Bonnie be".

"No, she's going to come home by the time my visit is over".

"You say she has a life there and I got the impression when she left that Mystic Falls that she wanted to leave everything about it behind. I don't think she wants to come back Damon and you can't make her".

"But I can give her a reason to come back", Damon replied stepping out of his car as he noticed that his lunch companion standing in front of the restaurant.

"Damon…"

"Gotta go…talk to you later Brother", Damon ended the call and walked over to the woman standing in front of the restaurant, "well hello Katia, nice to see you again.

"Damon Salvatore, it's been a long time", the auburn colored woman grinned wrapping her arms around Damon.

"Well I've been a little busy".

"For 50 years?"

"Well you know", Damon shrugged.

"You must need something".

"How about I buy you lunch and we talk about it?"

"If you came all the way to Chicago to track me down, this _must_ be good", Katia smirked as Damon opened the door for her and she walked through.

SSSSSSS

"So let me get this straight…", Katia began an hour later after Damon finished speaking, "you pissed off one of those weird Gemini twins and he cursed your girlfriend and her best friend linking their lives to each other?"

"That's what happened and from our previous time together, I know that you are just the witch I need to help break the curse".

"You tracked me down so that I could break a curse for you so you can get your girlfriend back…why don't you just wait for her best friend to die or…why don't you make her best friend have a nice, innocent accident or has the Damon I knew disappeared?"

Damon blanched, "She's my best friend too, she means a lot to me and this curse drove her away and I…I sorta want her back too", Damon admitted.

He was downplaying how much he really wanted Bonnie back in his life. He wanted to meet with Katia for two reasons…he wanted her to break the curse so that Elena could come back to him and so that Bonnie would come back. He missed her and wanted her back in his life too.

Katia chuckled, "And I'm supposed to research how to break this Gemini twin curse and what do I get in return?"

"Whatever you want", Damon replied, "you would be surprised at the resources I have".

Katia smirked, "Ok…maybe I can help you out. How long are you in town?"

"As long as it takes, said best friend also lives here and I'm here visiting her".

"Does she know that you are here to find a way to break the curse?"

"No…I want to be sure that it can be broken before I tell her that", Damon replied, "I don't want to get her hopes up".

"Hmm…", Katia raised an eyebrow, "your face takes on a different look when you talk about this _best friend_ almost makes me think you feel a little more than what you are letting on".

"Can you break the curse or not?" Damon ignored her.

"I will try and before I tell you how to do it, I will ask for my payment and you will not deny me".

"I keep my word", Damon replied, "especially about this".

Katia smiled as her cell began to ring, "Excuse me, I have to take this…", she said fishing in her purse and bringing her phone out, "hello…."

Damon focused on his glass of bourbon until he heard the voice on the other end of the phone. He recognized it immediately; it was the same voice of the man who lived with Bonnie.

SSSSSS

"Donald, you will be here by 4:30 on Friday for Jacques' showing correct? I need the table hors d'oeuvres and the bar ready by 6pm", Bonnie leaned back in her chair.

"Me and my people will be there Ms. Bennett".

"Good, this is an important showing and I cannot afford to have any problems", Bonnie warned.

"I understand", Donald answered.

"Good, well I will see you on Friday", Bonnie replied ending the call and rubbing her eyes.

For the first time in a long time, she was happy to throw herself into her work. When she first arrived in Chicago, she wasn't sure what she planned to do—she just knew that she wanted to be a different Bonnie Bennett. The first thing she changed was her wardrobe. She noticed that many of the women in the downtown metro area, dressed in chic simple clothing and she decided that she would do the same. Then she decided that she needed a simple job, one that she could meet different people, have some creativity and just build a different persona.

One day she saw a listing for a job at an art gallery. The curator of the art gallery was looking for an assistant. Bonnie doctored up a resume, maybe used a spell or two to create a background in art history and she was able to impress the curator enough to give her a chance. Soon she was hosting shows at the gallery and when the curator relocated to London, Bonnie inherited most of the day to day activities at the gallery and the truth was—she loved it. She met different people, her life wasn't in danger and she could just exist as a regular person. It also didn't hurt that she was invited to all of the city's happening events and she was part of a very vibrant social scene. She did love her life here in Chicago, but there were times when she thought back to Mystic Falls and she felt as if she was living a lie and she tried her best to push those feelings down. She wanted a simple life, one where she found a man who loved her and that she could grow old with. She never had to worry about his ulterior motives, she could just be happy with him and she found that with Chase.

"What a beauty".

Bonnie turned around to say Chase standing in the doorway of her office, "Hey", Bonnie stood up, "what are you doing here?" she hugged him as he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Well I had a business meeting down the street and I thought I would stop by and take you to lunch", he grinned closing the door behind him.

"Lunch…oh really…what's the special occasion?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"I just want to show you what a good boyfriend I am".

"Chase is this about Damon?" she frowned.

"No…why would this be about him? I'm confident", Chase replied, "ok…maybe just a little. I mean, he knows the Bonnie Bennett before Chicago, the girl that you don't talk about".

"Chase, that girl really doesn't matter any more".

"Really? Because I would love to know who she was?"

"She was…a people pleaser", Bonnie replied, "she only cared about protecting everyone else and she never put herself first. She lived a very unhappy life for many years and by leaving Mystic Falls, she reclaimed her life".

"She reclaimed her life…how?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Actually, I think reclaimed is the wrong world…she started to live her life".

Chase smiled, "I really do love you Bonnie Bennett", he placed his hands on her cheeks, "I want you to know that".

"I _do_ know that", Bonnie stood on her toes and brought his head down to hers, "I love you too and nothing will come in between what we have…nothing and no one", she whispered closing the space between them with a kiss.

Chase deepened the kiss as he moved Bonnie over to her desk, lowering her down and removing her blazer throwing it across the room. She giggled as they continued kissing.

SSSSSSS

"I'm sorry Damon, Bonnie has her do not disturb message on…I can't connect you to her office, have you tried her cell phone?" Asia asked.

Damon clenched his jaw. She was ignoring his calls, he wasn't surprised, "I tried her cell phone, she's not answering. Are you sure you can't go knock on her door", Damon replied putting on a seductive voice.

He heard Asia giggle, "I'm sorry Damon, but I kind of know why she's not answering and I don't want to be that girl".

"What do you mean?"

"Well…umm…Chase is here…" Asia answered.

Damon gripped onto his phone tighter.

"Would you like me to tell Bonnie that you want to speak with her?"

"No", Damon snapped ending the call.

Damon downed his glass of bourbon in one gulp. Katia had left an hour ago after receiving the call from Chase. The conversation was short and it was in code, so he couldn't truly decipher how they knew each other or in what capacity, but Damon knew one thing—Chase was not all that he was pretending to be. He was lying to Bonnie and Damon was going to rip his heart out.

SSSSSSS

Three days drifted by since Damon arrived at her apartment unannounced and she began to ignore his calls. Bonnie wasn't sure if he had left town or not, she told herself that she didn't care if he had disappeared or not; but there was a part of her that wished he would have at least said goodbye.

"Bonnie, Donald wants you to approve the final layout", Asia said entering Bonnie's office.

Bonnie finished her make up and put away her supplies. Tonight was one of the biggest nights of her career. The new and upcoming 'It' guy in the art world had chosen her gallery to display his newest works and if this was a success, her art gallery would be one of thee destinations in Chicago. She slipped on her heels and stood up. She was wearing a short red dress. She thought that she would change it up for the event. This night would be one for her to remember.

SSSSSSSS

"Damon, maybe you should just wait to see Bonnie somewhere else and share with her your suspicions", Stefan advised as Damon finished with his tie.

Damon glanced down at his cell phone, "Of course you would suggest that. Look, the guy is shady and she's ignored my calls for days and whenever I drop by the gallery, she's unavailable. She's been avoiding me, so tonight she won't be able to".

"If you cause a scene, you know she won't forgive you", Stefan warned.

"Look Stefan, I realize that my track record with Bonnie Bennett is not the best, but I do see her as an important person in my life and I don't want her hurt and this Chase guy is going to hurt her".

"How do you know that?"

"I can't say", Damon answered quickly.

"Oh well…if you say that to Bonnie, I'm sure she will feel indebted to you", Stefan remarked sarcastically.

"Oh look at the time, I have an event to go to…talk to you later…"

"Damon, I think you should…", Stefan called into the phone right before Damon ended the call.

Damon slipped on his suit jacket. He was heading to Bonnie's event at the gallery. That nice, but really dumb receptionist told him all about the event being held tonight and he could feel free to attend. There was a tiny part of him telling him to stay away, but the bigger part of him realized that he couldn't do that. Bonnie needed to know that something was up with this Chase guy. Chase called Katia and there had to be a problem with that coupled with the fact that he tried to compel him away from her—there was definitely something wrong.

Then there was the fact (that he hated to admit) that Bonnie's life here, which included the boyfriend would not allow her to even think about coming to Mystic Falls and he needed her there. He would never admit it directly to her, but he missed her a lot. Bonnie Bennett had grown to be so much to him than just Elena's best friend or the annoyance that always sent him judgey eyes. She was his best friend and he would do anything not to see her hurt, even decapitate another supernatural for her and if Chase got in the way, he would.

SSSSSSSS

As the guests filtered in, Bonnie walked around the gallery greeting them. "Bonnie…this is fabulous, perfect placement of my works", Jacques beamed as he hugged Bonnie tightly.

"I try".

"I think this may be one of my best showings tonight", he replied.

"Let's hope", Bonnie smiled as she posed for pictures with Jacques.

Following pictures, Jacques went around the room greeting the guests and Bonnie headed over to the hors d'oeuvres table. "I don't know about you, but I think the manager here is amazing", someone whispered in her ear.

Bonnie smiled and turned to Chase. He was standing behind her dressed in a black suit and he looked amazing, "Aww thanks".

"And that dress is definitely one of your best", he said turning Bonnie around.

"Thank you", Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie, can I see you over here…we want some more pictures", Katherine, the new curator, interrupted.

"I promise we will spend some time together tonight", Bonnie whispered kissing Chase on the cheek and heading over to Katherine and Jacques.

Chase picked up a glass of champagne off of a tray and sipped. He smiled as he watched Bonnie pose for pictures.

"She is something…isn't she?" a voice cut through his thoughts.

Chase turned to see Damon standing beside him. His eyes wore a hint of surprise for a moment, but then he recovered, "I thought you left town".

Damon smirked, "You should have asked Bonnie, I am not easily intimidated", and then he looked directly into Chase's eyes, "or compelled".

Chase turned to face Damon, "Warlock?"

Damon cocked his head to the side, "The same as you".

Chase chuckled, "Figures".

"And unless you want Bonnie to somehow overhear this conversation, I think you should take a walk with me".

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Now", Damon stated narrowing his eyes.

Chase placed his glass down, "Come with me".

Damon nodded as he followed Chase out of the showroom and down the hallway. They walked into one of the offices and Chase closed the door. As soon as the door closed, Damon immediately grabbed Chase by the neck and pushed him into the wall, "What are you doing with Bonnie?"

"I'm her boyfriend, would you like to know what that means I _do_ to her?" Chase smirked.

"I will rip your heart out and I don't think you will be able to _do_ anything to Bonnie after that", Damon seethed, "what do you want with her?"

"What does any man want with a woman…wait…do I have to give you a lesson?"

Damon smirked, "You're really funny".

"Look, I live a normal life here. I'm an investment banker, I get my blood from a hook up I have with the blood bank, Bonnie doesn't know a thing and I want to keep it that way. The question is…does she know what you are?"

Damon hesitated. Chase clearly didn't know that Bonnie was a witch and definitely did not suspect it. He would not betray her trust now, "No she doesn't".

"So we will keep each other's secret?" Chase asked.

"Why were you calling Katia?" Damon asked.

Chase raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about Katia?"

" _That_ is none of your business, what were you calling her for?"

"Katia helps me keep certain things under control…", Chase replied and then noticed Damon's face, "it's not like that, I love Bonnie".

"You and Bonnie won't work", Damon declared.

"We've been working fine until you decided to come into town and why are you _really_ here again?" Chase asked.

"To bring Bonnie home and I will do just that", Damon answered before turning and walking out of the room leaving Chase standing in the middle of the room narrowing his eyes.

 **Thanks for reading, please show your love/like.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone! I am so sorry for this taking so long. I had no idea that it's been almost two months, but I promise it won't take that long again. Thank you for your reviews, your encouraging messages to update and just being supportive of these fics.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie scanned the gallery floor looking for Chase. He was over by one of the food tables before she went to take pictures and just like that, he disappeared. She began to bite her bottom lip, there was something in her stomach stirring.

"Looking for someone?" a voice whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Bonnie turned to see Damon smirking at her, "What are _you_ doing here?" she hissed.

"I'm here because Asia told me that this was the place to be tonight…so here I am".

"You are trying to ruin my life here, aren't you?" Bonnie turned to face him, "I am happy here Damon and you are coming here to ruin everything and I want to know why…is it because you hate me because I'm alive and Elena is asleep…what?" Bonnie asked exasperated.

"No that's not it at all", Damon sighed, "Bonnie, we're friends and I want you to believe me when I say that to you", Damon replied sincerely.

It was very rare that Bonnie saw sincerity in Damon's eyes, but she saw a hint of it at that moment and she felt her defensive stance chipping away, "Ok, I believe you".

"Good Bon Bon, you know we have way more fun when we are friends", Damon smirked knocking into her.

She found herself smiling, "I guess you have a point".

"See…I only want the best for you Bonnie, you deserve it".

She looked down as she felt a lump in her throat, "Thank you Damon".

"Bonnie, here you are…I was looking for you", Chase walked over narrowing his eyes at Damon.

"I was just keeping your girl occupied", Damon grinned, "and admiring her hard work here".

"Bonnie is a hard worker", Chase answered wrapping his arm around Bonnie's tiny waist.

"That she is and she always wants to think the best of people".

"Ok…enough about me and how great I am", Bonnie beamed, "enjoy, mingle…Damon…be good".

"Always Bonnie", Damon winked before heading away from Bonnie and Chase.

SSSSSSSSSS

"I'm so glad that's over, but I feel like tonight made everyone understand that I'm a good assistant manager for the gallery", Bonnie grinned as she entered the condo, kicking off her shoes and plopping down on the couch.

"Yes, you are amazing", Chase sat down next to her and taking her legs putting them in his lap.

"Aww thank you", Bonnie leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Chase smiled into Bonnie's kiss and when she leaned back, he caressed her legs and then spoke up, "I think Damon's trying to get in between us".

Bonnie blinked, "What?"

"Between him showing up the other day here without calling and then showing up tonight, I think he's trying to break us up".

Bonnie sat up, "Chase, Damon is a little rough around the edges and he plays around a lot, but Damon is not trying to break us up", she shook her head.

"I don't like him Bonnie".

"Chase…"

"He's here and I don't trust his reasons for being here".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Did Damon say or do something tonight?"

"No…it's just the little things, that's all", Chase shrugged.

"Chase, listen to me", Bonnie touched his cheek, "Damon, is not going to get in between us. We have built something great and no one and nothing will tear it apart", Bonnie leaned over.

"You promise", Chase asked.

"Of course", Bonnie whispered pulling Chase closer to her and closing the space with a kiss.

SSSSSSSS

"He's a freaking vampire, Stefan", Damon gripped onto his phone standing in the middle of his hotel room.

"Who's a vampire?" Stefan asked tiredly.

"Bonnie's boyfriend…haven't you been listening every time I call you".

"Damon, how do you know he's a vampire?"

"Well because I threw him into a wall and the veins and fangs appeared".

"Damon…

"Look, listen to me…he's a vampire and Bonnie doesn't know it".

"Of course Bonnie knows it, Bonnie can sense vampires".

"No, she can't. He's doing something that stops her from knowing…I don't know, but he has a witch in his back pocket that's not Bonnie and she's into some pretty dark stuff and…"

"How do you even _know_ this witch?"

Damon paused, "That's not important, the fact _is_ Bonnie is dealing with a vampire and she doesn't even know it".

"I'm sure she can take care of herself", Stefan replied.

"Do you not get it, Bonnie moved to this city to get away from all things Mystic Falls and that ain't happening. He's lying to her and she won't listen to reason, so I need you and Caroline to come here and…"

"Oh no…no…no…we are not coming to Chicago".

"Are you seriously going to leave me here to my own devices?"

"Damon, how does he treat her?" Stefan asked.

Damon paused, "That's not the point".

"Goodbye Damon, leave them alone".

"Sure", Damon answered ending the call.

SSSSSSSS

Damon's eyes flew open as he heard the door crack open in his hotel suite. He looked over at the clock, which read 2:00am. He rose out of bed slowly as he waited for the intruder to make their way into his bedroom. He slid out of bed quickly and waited by the door. It opened slowly and he immediately grabbed the intruder and pushed them up against the wall by the neck. It was only when he focused on the person's height and the immediate head pain that came to him, that he dropped them and realized that it was Bonnie.

The lights came on as he gripped the sides of his head and fell to his knees, "Ok…ok…I know, it's you!" he writhed in pain.

"Do you really…do you really know its me?" Bonnie asked kneeling down as he looked at her through the intense pain.

"Bonnie…stop…come on…stop!" Damon pleaded.

She stood up and stopped the aneurysm, "Good".

"What the hell!" Damon stood up and eyed her, "you break into my room in the middle of the night and you try to make my head explode when I defend myself, even when I call Uncle!"

"Yes…I did all of that and do you know why?" Bonnie asked.

"Because you're sadistic?" Damon asked walking over to the drink cart and pouring a glass of bourbon.

"Because for some reason my boyfriend thinks that you are trying to break us up and I know you Damon, you must have done or said something to make Chase say that".

"Chase is just paranoid that you have a friend who is better looking and has a better personality than him", Damon scoffed.

"Damon!" Bonnie screeched, "stop it! I know that you don't want to cause trouble for me and Chase, I know that you sometimes have your own way of getting in the middle of things, but please don't make Chase doubt our relationship".

"Bonnie, I just don't think he's a good guy for you", he turned to her.

"I'm not surprised, but that's not your choice to make", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"But it is yours", Damon stated, "Bonnie, trust your instincts…you're always right".

"Goodnight Damon", Bonnie said walking towards the door.

"Hey Bonnie, what will Chase think when he finds out that you left your condo in the middle of the night to come to _my_ hotel room?" Damon smirked.

Bonnie turned to face Damon narrowing her eyes causing him to drop to the floor grabbing his head, "Goodnight Damon", she snapped as he screamed.

When the pain subsided as the door closed, Damon shook his head…his little witch.

SSSSSSS

After leaving Damon's hotel room, Bonnie opened the door to the dark condo and slid inside. She put a spell on Chase to make him sleep more soundly and she was positive that he wouldn't wake up until she got back. After his words earlier that night, she had to let Damon know that whatever he was doing—he had to stop. When she entered the hotel room and he grabbed her, she immediately went into defense mode with the aneurysm. It was so wrong, but she felt so good doing it. It was as if the witchy part she had buried so deep down had awakened inside of her. She couldn't help but smirk at how Damon looked writhing in pain on the floor. It was just like old times.

She slipped out of her clothes and entered the bedroom. Chase was still asleep lying on his back. She slid into bed next to him and snuggled up next to his bare chest, "You left?" Chase asked startling her.

"Yeah…I couldn't sleep, needed some fresh air".

"Did you now?" he whispered as he pulled her closer to him, "you should have woken me up, I could have tired you out properly".

Bonnie giggled as he wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the man that she was in bed with at that moment; but there was still a part of her that could not shake that earlier moment in Damon's hotel room where they were the same Bonnie and Damon that they used to be.

SSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, you have quite a smile on your face today, could it be that you have two hot guys vying for your attention?" Asia smirked as she entered Bonnie's office dropping off the mail.

"I only have one guy vying for my attention…Chase", Bonnie answered, "and I do know that you invited Damon to the art gallery last night".

"Bonnie, he's hot and he appears to be a good friend to you. Despite your protests, I did see a smile on your face when he first showed up here and he did make that comment about your legs…Bonnie, you may be able to convince Chase that you and Damon are _just friends_ , but I think I may know better", Asia replied.

"You're way off", Bonnie protested shaking her head.

"Of course I am", Asia winked, "Bonnie, I may be only a receptionist, but I am skilled at reading body language and the body language that you and Damon give off basically says 'Do me on the desk, the floor and anywhere else with a flat surface".

Bonnie gasped, "Asia! I have Chase and I am happy with Chase".

"Yes, Chase Kincaid is definitely a fine male specimen—but I don't know, there's something different between you and Damon", Asia shrugged.

"You're seeing things Asia".

"If you say so", Asia sung as she exited Bonnie's office.

Bonnie shook her head as she turned staring at the one painting in her office. No one understood why she had a picture of a pancake on a plate in her office, but she did and every time she looked at it—she smiled. She remembered that moment that she found herself back in the present and she heard Damon walking into the Salvatore mansion. She waited for him to enter the kitchen and then he gave her that look, opened her arms and she just felt herself being pulled to him. She raced over to him and jumped into his arms and for some reason—she finally felt like she was home.

"Stop it Bonnie", she whispered to herself, "stop thinking about that, you're with Chase…you need to concentrate on that".

She looked over at a picture of her and Chase on her desk and covered her eyes.

SSSSSSS

"So you called me here, which means you have something for me", Damon replied as he entered Katia's luxury apartment, "what is it that you do to afford something like this?"

"I have a very lucrative business Damon, you know how much people will pay for good witch services", Katia smiled at him, "however, I do have what you want…but do you have what you owe me?"

"I do…I have no idea why you want this, but it's your funeral".

"Klaus owes me something and I plan to get it back".

Damon shook his head as he handed Katia the piece of paper containing Klaus' location in New Orleans. He had no faith that Katia would go up against Klaus and live, but that wasn't his problem once she gave him what he needed.

"Thank you…I'm sure that this didn't cost you much".

"That family did enough damage to my life, so you have no idea how much that cost me…but it's worth it".

Katia cocked her head to the side and smirked, "So who is this best friend that you are so desperate to get back by your side?"

"Your boy Chase's girlfriend", Damon replied simply, in hopes that Katia would sell out Chase since she would be leaving town shortly.

Katia grinned, "Ahhh…"

"Yes, I heard your little conversation with him the other day…so tell me, what's up with Chase Kincaid?"

Katia chuckled, "So his little girlfriend is a Bennett witch, that's hilarious".

"And that tidbit of information will stay between us, won't it?"

She shrugged, "Their little love affair means nothing to me, Chase pays me a lot of money to give him what he needs…how else do you think I could afford this apartment. Chase is one of those vampires who hates the messy aspects of being a vampire—you know the bloodlust, but he loves the part that he can get anyone to do anything he wants. Chase is possessive. He likes nice things and he loves Bonnie, if you think you are going to get her away from him, you will have a fight on your hands".

"Come now Katia, you know me better than that", Damon smirked, "are you really betting against me".

"If I didn't have other plans, I would want to stay around and see who wins this one. Chase is not someone that you will easily win against Damon".

"Still betting against me Katia?"

"Not at all", she replied walking over to a long wooden box on her mantle. She removed a pouch and an envelope and then walked over to Damon, "these are most of the ingredients needed for the spell to undo Kai's curse, but there's one other thing that you need".

"What is that?"

"You need blood from a heretic".

"What?"

"A heretic…the whole witch/vampire combo".

Damon rolled his eyes. The only heretics he knew were the ones his mother spoke about in that dream world. After the debacle with Kai, his mother had disappeared and he had no idea where she was.

"So would you happen to know where I could find one of them?" Damon sighed.

Katia smiled and by the look on her face, he knew that the answer would piss him off, "Ask Chase, he may know a couple", she replied simply.

And he was right…he was pissed.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie sat across from Chase eating dinner. He had been staring at her for at least a minute and she was trying to ignore his stare, but she couldn't any longer, "Chase, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Bonnie, you know that I love you right?"

"Of course, why would I doubt that?" she asked.

He sipped his wine and nodded, "We should get away for a couple of days".

"Get away, I don't know. I am really busy at the gallery…"

"I'm sure you can get away…"

"Chase, I really can't", Bonnie replied, "I mean, I would love to but…"

"Or maybe you don't want to leave town while Damon's still here".

"Damon?" Bonnie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I thought we worked this out the other night. Damon is just a friend. He's not trying to break us up...you have nothing to worry about".

"I don't think that's exactly true Bonnie. You've been different since he showed up. Then it's also the fact that you never talk about home or the people there and then this Damon shows up and you're meeting him at his hotel…sneaking out in the middle of the night…"

Bonnie's eyebrows raised—how did he know that she left in the middle of the night?

"I woke up the other night and you weren't here, you said that you couldn't sleep and went for a walk…but something about that didn't sit right with me".

"Chase, where is all of this coming from?"

"Did you go see Damon the other night?" he asked her.

Bonnie looked at him, "Chase…"

"Answer me Bonnie", he stated.

She opened her mouth to answer, but her work cell phone began to ring on the coffee table.

"Chase…it's the gallery", she replied standing up.

"Yes, by all means make sure you answer that when we are discussing our relationship", he scoffed.

Bonnie turned to stare at him as she picked up her phone from the coffee table, "This is Bonnie Bennett".

"Ms. Bennett, this is Mark from Tera Security, we received a notification that one of the alarms have been tripped at the gallery…"

"Ok, I will meet a member of your team there in about 20 minutes", Bonnie replied glancing at her watch and turning to see Chase shaking his head at her in disbelief.

"See you then Ms. Bennett, I doubt that it's anything serious".

"Let's hope not", Bonnie answered before ending the call.

"So you're going out?" Chase asked incredulously.

Bonnie sighed. She really didn't want to go 20 rounds with Chase about Damon, but she knew it was wrong of her to leave—but she had to.

"I have to go, we can finish this when I get back…ok", Bonnie replied.

Chase sighed, "Fine…fine".

Bonnie walked over to him as he stood up from the table, "I love you", she said, "you believe that don't you?"

"I do…", he said placing his hands on her cheeks. He looked down at her for a few moments and then spoke again staring directly into her eyes, "you need to tell Damon to leave town, tell him you don't want him here anymore".

Bonnie stared at him for a few moments almost in disbelief. It was like an order…almost like a compulsion. She backed away from him, "I will be back later", she mumbled as she walked over to the couch, grabbed her purse and headed out of the apartment.

Bonnie closed the door behind her and looked at the apartment door again. She couldn't let this go anymore…she had to know for sure.

SSSSSSS

Chase rubbed his hands across his face. He had never done that before. Not in the 2 years that he and Bonnie had been together. From the moment that he decided that she was the woman that he could settle down with (as much as he could, being who he was), he made a vow never to compel her. She was too special to him to mess with her mind like that. However, ever since Damon appeared in town—he felt as if he had been off his game. Then Damon figured out he was a vampire and Chase just waited for the day that the cocky jackass would tell Bonnie that he was a vampire and their relationship would be blown apart. He had to get Damon out of their lives and the easier way to do it was to make sure Bonnie pushed him out of it. His compelling of Bonnie was a last resort.

"It's all for the best", Chase stated as he began to clean up the dinner dishes.

As he placed the last dish in the sink, there was a knock on the apartment door. He started the water and headed over to the door, opening it to see Damon. "Mind if I come in?" Damon smirked.

"You need to leave", Chase answered.

"Don't mind if do come in", Damon pushed past him and looked around, "I thought that we needed some time alone".

Chase shook his head, "Did you trip the alarm at the gallery".

"I can neither confirm or deny that accusation".

Chase clenched his jaw, "Why won't you leave us the hell alone?"

"Because you're a liar, Bonnie doesn't belong here and she deserves better…next question…"

"I'm going to rip your head off Damon Salvatore".

Damon smirked and made a disapproving sound, "Chase Kincaid, I thought those violent tendencies of being a vampire turned you off".

"You don't know anything about me", Chase said gripping onto one counter.

"Oh that's where you are wrong. See, you thought that your money would keep Katia's mouth shut, well you don't really know her…she loves to cause destruction when she can and she's a bit of a gossip…"

Chase's eyes flashed with anger, "You need to stay the hell away from Bonnie".

"You see no can do…not only am I _not_ going to stay away from Bonnie, I'm bringing her back to Mystic Falls with me and you are going to help me do that".

Chase blinked, "You really are an egotistical bastard. Bonnie's not leaving Chicago, she's not leaving me and she's not going anywhere with you…I made sure of that".

"Oh really and what did you do?" Damon asked moving closer to Chase.

"I _encouraged_ her to tell you to go home".

Damon chuckled and shook his head, "Oh Chase my man…you have _no_ idea what you did".

SSSSSS

"We see no indication that there was a break in, looks like the alarm was tripped by mistake or something?" the security officer stated standing with Bonnie inside of the gallery.

"Hmm…that doesn't make any sense", Bonnie frowned.

"These things happen", the officer shrugged.

"I guess", Bonnie stated unconvincingly as she looked around the gallery.

SSSSSSS

"What kind of friend are you? Why would you come here to wreck the life of your friend who you claim to care about?" Chase asked.

"I'm a good friend and I'm not wrecking Bonnie's life, you're a vampire…you're lying to her and you tried to compel her to get me to leave…what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I _did_ compel her, I'm skilled at it and she will tell you to leave".

"The only way I'm leaving is with Bonnie, I can assure you of that", Damon replied.

Chase felt an anger build up inside of him that he had not felt in years as he stared at Damon Salvatore. He felt the veins appear and his fangs grow, "You will leave", he growled as he charged at Damon.

SSSSSSSS

After leaving the gallery, Bonnie was consumed with thoughts of Chase and what he said right before she left. He told her to get rid of Damon and he said it in a way as if he expected her to obey. She stood in the middle of the elevator thinking—it wasn't a compulsion. It couldn't be.

When the elevator doors opened down the hallway from her condo, she heard a commotion. Without thinking, she ran down the hallway towards the front door. She took out her keys and opened the door in enough time to see a bloody Damon holding a bloody Chase and then she watched in horror as Damon snapped Chase's neck.

 **Finally everyone comes clean in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for your support, reviews and messages. They are greatly appreciated. I am getting better with updates.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie stood in the middle of the doorway frozen in place as Chase's body fell to the floor like a ragdoll. It was almost as if it happened in slow motion as her eyes met Damon's blood shot ones. Immediately, she went on auto-pilot as her arm shot out and she concentrated on Damon. "Bonn…Bonnie…it's not what you think", Damon cried as he dropped to his knees in pain.

"How could you do that! How could you do that to him!" Bonnie screamed as she closed her fist slowly, "how could you kill him?"

"Bonnie…don't…he's…"

Hot tears were running down Bonnie's face as she moved closer to Damon, "How dare you come here! You come here and ruin my life for no reason! I came here to get away from you and my feelings for you and I finally did that. I was happy and you come here and wreck it!" she said standing over her, "my life was perfect and you couldn't stand to see me that way…how could you kill my boyfriend, what did he do to you…what did he _ever_ do to you!?" she cried.

"Bon…Bonnie…please…stop", Damon grabbed onto her leg as he writhed in pain.

"Why should I?" she asked.

"Bonnie…", Chase's raspy voice called out to her from her right.

Bonnie immediately dropped her arm and looked over at Chase, "Chase?"

He rubbed his neck and suddenly Bonnie realized. Her eyes widened as she stared at Chase, bloody and alive with a perfectly aligned neck. His eyes met hers and immediately within a flash he was standing in front of her. She stared back at him with tears still glistening in her eyes as she looked at him from head to toe, "Bonnie…you need to forget this ever happened. Damon and I just got into a fight that's all", he said placing his hands on her cheeks and staring into her eyes.

"It won't work genius", Damon stated tiredly from the floor.

Chase looked at Damon and then back at Bonnie. Her face turned into a face of rage as she lifted her both of her arms, knocking Chase's hands off of her face.

"Bon…Bonnie?" Chase asked confused.

Bonnie stared at Chase and then turned to Damon, "Both of you can go straight to hell, but you're both vampires…so that's probably not too far off for you both", she hissed as she used her magic to push Chase into a wall as she marched over to the condo door and walked out.

Chase rushed over to the door calling her name, but Damon cut him off, "You're not following her", Damon stated.

"Move out of my way".

"Do you not get it? She will destroy you if you come near here right now".

"Oh so you want to go after her?" Chase snorted, "move out of the way…"

"No, I'm not going after her…I know how Bonnie Bennett gets when she's been hurt and look, believe it or not…I am trying to save your life", Damon replied.

"Get the hell out of my apartment", Chase snarled.

Damon held up his hands, "Don't disappear Chase Kincaid, you have some information that I need", he warned as he brushed past Chase and headed out of the apartment.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie sat down at her desk and covered her eyes as she continued to cry. She was so angry and confused. She felt like an idiot. How could she not sense that Chase was a vampire? How could she not know? How did she ignore all of the signs, namely the fact that he appeared to compel his client at dinner that night. He was sweet, he was too good to be true and she should have known better.

Bonnie wiped her eyes and opened her desk drawer, taking out the bottle of bourbon that she kept in there when things got rough at the gallery. She stared at the bottle for a few moments and then pulled a glass out pouring some. She took a swig and then leaned back in her chair and chuckled in a frustrated way. Damon was right. He was suspicious of Chase from the start…teased her about this 'perfect life' that she had created in Chicago and he was right. It was all a façade. It was all fake. She was fake. She had turned herself into a pretzel not to be the same Bonnie that left Mystic Falls and what did she become, even in Chicago…in a different city…the same Bonnie.

Bonnie poured more of the bourbon as her tears began to blind her as she downed another glass of the bourbon. She ran from everything in Mystic Falls and she should have known better. She should have known that she could never run from that life—it would always find her, she was a Bennett witch.

SSSSSS

Damon walked into his hotel room after spending two hours searching for Bonnie. He knew that she was angry at him, but he also knew that what happened earlier that evening hurt her. He saw the look on her face and he saw that she looked as if her entire world had been shattered. He knew that he had to take some responsibility for Bonnie's world blowing up, but he only wanted what was best for her. She was one of the most important in his life and he couldn't sit back and watch her live a lie.

Damon placed his keycard on the table and then he paused before turning on the light, "I thought that I would feel the pain within seconds", he stated staring at Bonnie sitting on the couch in his suite.

She was leaning back and she had a bottle of bourbon in her hand, resting on her leg. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying. He felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"You know, before I spent time with you in 1994…I never liked bourbon…when we were teens, Caroline dared us to sneak some one time out of Mr. Gilbert's stash and we all hated it…", she replied looking at the bottle, "but I guess, things changed…"

"Bonnie…", Damon began.

She stood up, "What Damon? What do you want to say? You want to tell me that you were right?" she placed the bottle down, "do you want to tell me that you kept poking and poking and poking until everything went to hell and I found out about Chase?"

"I never…"

"You never what? You never wanted to tear me and Chase apart? Damon, that's exactly what you wanted. That's what you wanted since you met Chase".

"I was going to say that I never wanted to see you hurt and that's why I told you that I didn't trust Chase", he answered moving closer to her.

She backed up and crossed her arms, "Do you want to know something Damon?"

"Bonnie.."

Tears fell from her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, "I left Mystic Falls because of you. I was sick of seeing your face! Sick of hearing your voice go on and on about Elena!" Bonnie exploded, "I was sick of you and you would never leave me alone if I stayed in town, so I had to leave…so you tracked me down here to punish me, I guess…you're good at that".

Bonnie watched as Damon physically recoiled at her words, but she didn't care.

"I thought we were friends", he said in a somewhat vulnerable way that Damon Salvatore rarely displayed.

Bonnie shook her head as she folded her arms.

"Bonnie, I realize that I am not the best at being a friend. I realize that I can be selfish and I can tend to go overboard, but I can assure you that I _only_ wanted to keep you from getting hurt. I know that you wanted me to leave you alone with Chase, but how could I do that knowing that he was lying to you?" Damon asked, "and lying to you about being a Vampire, how could I let him do that to you?" he moved closer to her, "I know you may think I came here to ruin your life…turn it upside down, but I didn't…that's not why I came here".

"Then why did you come here?" Bonnie asked.

Damon walked over to the box on the table and held it in front of Bonnie, "Inside of this box is the key to everything".

"Everything?"

"There's a witch in Chicago. A witch who knows a lot about the black arts…", Damon began, "I asked her to find a way to break the curse that Kai put on you and Elena…"

Bonnie looked at Damon and then at the box and she chuckled humorlessly, "I should have known…" she shook her head walking away from him.

"See, I didn't come here to ruin your life…I came here to…"

"Get Elena back!" Bonnie almost spat out turning on her heels and walking over to him, "I should have known! I should have known that this would be about her. You came here to find out how to get her to wake up, probably not giving a damn regarding the consequences to me and in the process destroyed my life…wow".

"That's not it".

"Oh…how is it not?" Bonnie cocked her eyebrow, "everything is about Elena. EVERYTHING…my life…your life…everyone's life in Mystic Falls…all about Elena. So you come here and destroy my life because you want Elena back…you know what…I hate you…I hate you so much that I really want to set you on fire right now. You disgust me. I hope that you do whatever spell that the witch gave you and you and Elena live happily ever after, but when she wakes up…I don't want either of you to call me or look for me!" Bonnie turned to walk out. She felt the hot tears leave her eyes. She was so angry that she felt that she could set this entire hotel on fire if she concentrated hard enough.

It wasn't just the fact that Damon had come to Chicago and interfered in her relationship with Chase. It wasn't just the fact that he had come under false pretenses, but it was about the fact that he came here about Elena…it infuriated her. It made her feel like the idiot that she felt like 5 years ago when she felt those feelings creeping up on her. It would always be about Elena, everyone's worlds would always center on her.

"Bonnie…" Damon said chasing after her.

"No…no…no…I'm so sick of this! I'm sick of you…I'm sick of the ghost of Elena…I'm sick of it all. You come here, insert yourself in _my_ life, allow me to tear down the walls that I've built up and let you back into my world and you did it all…for Elena?!"

"No!" Damon said grabbing her arms and causing her to look at him, "I came here because I missed my friend. I came here because I wanted you back! I wanted to have that person who totally gets me. I missed you and I knew that you would _never_ come back unless this curse was lifted! Bonnie, I know that I can mess things up and I know that I tend to go about things in the most destructive way, but you are someone that I _need_ in my life too and I wanted you back in it…yes, I'm selfish…but that's what makes me me!"

Bonnie stared at him blinking.

"Bon, I know…I know you're angry with me and I know that just mentioning Elena makes it seem like I did all of this because I wanted her back, but Bonnie…it's been 5 years and I wanted to see what you were up to. I could have come to Chicago, found Katia and just left town…never looking you up and never making my presence known, but I did because I missed my friend. You can be angry at me, that's fine. I understand it, but I won't apologize for looking out for you and wanting to make sure that you are not being taken advantage of by some smooth talking GQ model who goes through life compelling people".

Bonnie stared at Damon. A part of her was still fuming, but she felt like all of the anger that she had built up was draining away and she just felt tired. She felt tired and exhausted. "I should go", she replied quietly.

"Bonnie, I know what you think, but you have to believe me when I say that I care about you and I was only trying protect you", Damon stated sincerely.

Bonnie looked at him, "I'm sure you were", she replied turning and walking towards his hotel room door.

"I'm not leaving Chicago", Damon replied.

"Please do", Bonnie answered before opening the door and turning back to him, "I am asking you to please leave".

Damon looked down as Bonnie closed the door behind her. Bonnie turned to look at the door and placed her hand on it, as tears escaped her eyes and she placed her head on the door for a few moments.

SSSSSSS

Chase picked up the broken vase from the floor and stared at it for a few moments before throwing it back down. He looked around at the chaotic mess that was his and Bonnie's condo. It resembled their relationship for the most part. He sat down on the couch and dialed Katia for the 10th time. He needed her, he could feel that his emotions were starting to get out of control and only she could help him.

"This is Katia…you know what to do", her voicemail said for the 10th time that night.

"Katia, where are you? You know I need you to help me…call me back", he growled into the phone and ended the call.

He threw the phone into the wall causing it to shatter into a million pieces. He yelled out in frustrated as the door opened and Bonnie stepped in the condo. He looked at her and he saw her in a different way. She looked furious. Bonnie had always had a flair about her that seemed so self-assured and at this moment, she looked like she was ready to kill. Their eyes met and she was first to speak, "I only came here to get a few things and then I'm going to a hotel", she replied placing her keys on the table and walking towards the bedroom.

"Bonnie", Chase stood up, "I think some things need to be said".

She turned slowly to face him and for the first time in forever, it was like he saw her clearly—she had a fire in her eyes and he recognized it, "Like what Chase…how you are a vampire…how you tried to compel me…what would you like to start with?"

"I want to start with what _you_ are?"

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes, "I'm a Bennett witch, which means if you piss me off enough I can set you on fire with just a snap of my fingers", she snapped.

"And you've been a witch this entire time and you never told me. I wasn't the only one lying Bonnie or using other means to control someone", Chase challenged her, "do you think I don't know about you putting those spells or _trying_ to put those spells on me when you were sneaking out to see Damon?"

Bonnie was taken back by his statement, but she stood steadfast staring at him.

"So I'm not the only liar here Bonnie and I would venture to say that we are even on the lying about our true nature front, but what we're not even with is sneaking out in the middle of the night to see a _friend_. I have watched you since Damon stepped into town and you have been acting different, we've been different and I don't know if you lied to me about what you two had going on before, but I don't think its as innocent as you portrayed it to be".

Bonnie stared at Chase with her arms crossed, "You compelled me to tell him to go, I never would use any type of mind control on you…that's where we differ".

"Bonnie I was trying to save us!" Chase threw up his hands, "you know that, you _have_ to know that".

"What I know is that I was blind to you. I wrote things off, when I went to dinner with you a couple of weeks ago and that man had no intention of signing up with you—you compelled him, didn't you?"

Chase looked down at the floor, "I'm good at what I do, Bonnie".

"Yes, getting people to do what you want by compulsion…I am quite aware. So you're a vampire…where's the blood?"

"What?"

"The _blood_ …how do you survive? Did you hide vials around the apartment…blood bags hidden in your gym bag…your socks…what?"

"I…I don't have the bloodlust that other vampires have".

"Oh really?" Bonnie chuckled, "so you're not only a vampire, but you're a _special_ one…", she shook her head, "I am such a pro at picking them".

"A witch helped me, she helped me control it. She helped me live a pseudo normal life and that's all that I ever wanted",

Bonnie stared at him, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Telling someone I'm a vampire, you don't tell a normal person that".

"Of course not, what fun would it be to compel them?"

Chase shook his head, "That's not it".

"It's not? See, I should put it all on the table", Bonnie came closer to him, "next to Sunnydale, Mystic Falls is like a mecca to you vampires…so I've met a couple. There are the ones who relish in being a vampire and every part that goes with it and then there are those who act like they don't _really_ like being a vampire, but it comes in handy when they require the abilities that vampirism gives them. So I don't know if you have convinced yourself that you are one of those vampires who are above it all, but you're not…you are conning people out of money and taking their freewill away and there is nothing that stops you from not getting what you want and that includes compelling me".

Chase moved closer and smirked, "You have me all figured out, don't you?"

"Yes".

"And you think that you are just a victim of my lying, you're a witch Bonnie".

"I am", she replied, "and you're right, I lied. I came here to start a new life and that included hiding that part of myself. Being a witch caused me my grandmother, my father and my best friend and believe it or not, my life once. So yes, I kept that part of myself of a secret. I'm a liar, just like you and you know what…two liars definitely don't need to be together", she stared back at him with anger in her voice and ice in her eyes, "now, can I leave…I don't need _anything_ in this apartment right now?"

"Bonnie, I thought we loved each other", Chase replied.

"Maybe that was a lie too…"Bonnie said walking away from him and towards the door, "we didn't really know each other anyway".

"You don't mean that".

Bonnie turned to him.

She was tired, she was angry and she was hurt. She opened the door to leave the house "Do you want to know why I left Mystic Falls behind?"

"Why?" Chase asked.

"Because I was falling in love with my best friend's boyfriend", Bonnie replied, "want to guess who that was?" she stated before closing the door behind her.

SSSSSSS

Damon placed his last shirt in his bag and stared at the box that Katia had given him earlier that day. This day definitely did not end the way he thought it would have. He expected that when he found a way to break the curse that Bonnie would be happy. He only wanted to make her happy (and maybe, he wanted to be happy himself). When he first saw her in that art gallery, standing in the middle of the floor speaking with the receptionist, he couldn't lie…he felt something stir inside of him. Bonnie Bennett was not the little witch that he first met all those years ago.

Maybe he had been lying to himself a little about why he wanted Bonnie back too and just maybe he was avoiding having that conversation with himself. He loved Elena, but he couldn't deny that he felt something for Bonnie as more than just the best friendship that he repeated to everyone. She was everything that he wasn't and yet, she never stopped believing that he could be better. Where Elena accepted who he was (as bad as he could be sometimes), Bonnie encouraged him to be better. He spent 5 years looking for a way to break the curse and of course, the answer to breaking the curse would be exactly where _she_ was. He told her the truth earlier; he could have breezed into town, got the spell from Katia and left without ever looking up Bonnie. However, as soon as he landed, he realized he needed to see her…talk to her…and just be with her. When he laid eyes on her for the first time, he realized that he missed Bonnie Bennett more than he ever thought possible.

Damon sighed as he zipped up his bag and looked at the envelope on the desk as someone knocked on the door. He walked over and opened it to see Chase standing there, "What do you want?" Damon asked.

"Why did you come to my apartment tonight?" he asked.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "After we beat the hell out of each other and after everything that was said…and Bonnie finding out about you, _that's_ what you want to know?"

"Why did you come tonight?" Chase asked again.

"Katia directed me to you because you have some information that can help me".

"Information that will make Bonnie go back to Mystic Falls with you?" Chase supplied.

"Yes".

Chase narrowed his eyes, "Why would she want to go back with you?"

"Because that's where she belongs".

"With you?"

"There", Damon answered.

"And what was it you wanted to know?"

"Ok…fine…where can I find a bunch of heretics?" Damon asked, "word on the street is that you have a family full of them".

Chase's demeanor changed and for the first time since Damon met Chase Kincaid, he looked completely caught off guard.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie entered into the darkened art gallery. She walked to her office, closed the door behind her and sat down behind her desk. She was exhausted as she looked over at the picture of the pancake. She stared at it for a few moments, picking it up and throwing it across the room sending glass all over the floor.

 **Well…what could possibly happen next…**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been quite some time, but I hope you forgive me.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"I have no idea what a heretic is", Chase stated staring Damon directly in the eyes.

Damon smirked, "You know exactly what a heretic is, I noticed that little look you gave me when I mentioned it. Look, Katia sold you out, that's what she does. So tell me, where can I find just one to help me? Hey are you one?" Damon moved closer.

Chase moved back with a disgusted look on his face, "No, I'm not and I'm also not telling you where you could find one".

"This is for Bonnie, don't you understand that?"

Chase shook his head, "I doubt this is about her".

"Look, because a part of me does believe that you at the very least care about Bonnie…"

"I _love_ Bonnie", Chase interrupted him.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Fine…you love her, so you will understand why I need to find a heretic. Bonnie and I crossed a siphoner, he later became a heretic and he put a horrible spell on Bonnie and her best friend. As long as Bonnie lives, her best friend Elena will sleep. When Bonnie dies, Elena will wake up…if you know anything about Bonnie, she can sometimes take things very differently than what they appear. She ran away from Mystic Falls because she thought that everyone resented her and maybe that was the case at first, but it's not true…so basically Katia found a way to break the curse and all that's left is blood from a heretic—so if you would like to give me the name of one of your cousins, sisters, brothers whomever…I will be eternally grateful and I'm sure Bonnie will be too".

Chase thought back to Bonnie's parting words, _'"Do you want to know why I left Mystic Falls behind_ _…because I was falling in love with my best_ _friend's boyfriend_ _…want to guess who that was?"_

"So I help you and what, Bonnie goes back to Mystic Falls and leaves me behind?" Chase cocked his eyebrow.

"If you love her, it would make her happy to know this curse is over and she has her best friend back".

"And what about you? What do you get out of this…I mean, you just want Bonnie back home? To what? Pal it up?"

"Despite what you may think, Bonnie _is_ my best friend. Her best friend is my girlfriend and both of them mean a lot to me".

"You're not attracted to Bonnie in any way?" Chase raised an eyebrow.

"She's my best friend".

Chase nodded, "So if I help you and this curse is broken, you will leave me and Bonnie alone. We can start to rebuild our relationship, without input from you?"

"Bonnie hates you, so I think that you will have a hard time getting her back. For the record, I don't think you deserve her…" Damon sighed, "but Bonnie has made it clear that she has no interest in my opinion any more".

"Ok…so I will help you", Chase replied, "I have a sister that I hate, you can have her blood".

"That was easy".

"You haven't met her yet…be ready by noon tomorrow, we're going to Baton Rouge", Chase replied walking towards the door.

Damon watched as Chase closed the door behind him. Maybe he was selfish about wanting Bonnie back, but he did and he couldn't and wouldn't apologize for that.

SSSSSS

Bonnie opened her eyes suddenly and looked around her office. For a few moments, she had no idea how she found herself in her office sleeping in the same clothes that she wore the previous day and then she looked at the smashed frame of the pancake picture and she remembered. She remembered about the same time that her hangover hit her.

"Oh my god", she sighed rubbing her head. She turned to her bag and fished out her cell phone, it read 1:00pm. She was grateful that the gallery was closed today or she would be in some trouble.

She stood up and gripped the side of her desk. The effects of all of the alcohol she drank were clearly still present. She remembered finding out about Chase, confronting Damon, confronting Chase and then letting the secret out that she had been harboring for years. She wanted to hurt Chase, but she also hurt herself in the process because she had to say it out loud.

She knew that it was completely ridiculous for her to have feelings for Damon for a number of reasons. Prior to their time in 1994, Damon wasn't exactly her favorite person. He had killed, maimed and abused most of the people that she knew and he was unapologetic about it. He was completely in love (and Bonnie felt some times, completely obsessed with Elena), but he showed another side with Bonnie after their time in 1994. He showed that he could be compassionate about other people and that he could care. He had left the road map for her to find and when she appeared back in Mystic Falls in present day, he was the first person and the only person she wanted to see. When he saved her life after Kai basically put her moments away from death, even knowing that it would cost him Elena, she felt herself fall deeper. Perhaps it was stupid of her or even a little naïve…maybe misguided, but you can't control your feelings. She still had feelings for Damon and as much as she ignored them and pushed them down with Chase, when he first showed up—she found herself falling again and it was wrong.

She picked up her bag and started towards the office door, but when she reached for the handle, the door opened and Damon was standing on the other side.

She immediately jerked her hand off of the door handle and walked away, "What are you doing here?"

"You know that I can never leave well enough alone", Damon smirked, "and I figured that you would be here because being with the GQ model was probably the last thing you wanted".

"You know me so well", Bonnie rolled her eyes, "but you should also know that I don't want to see you either".

"I am aware, but you know that after last night—I would not leave things like that".

Bonnie chuckled, "So you've come to torture me?"

"No, I've come to talk to you…you want to take a seat?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed and took a seat behind her desk and stared at him, as he sat across from her. "I was honest with you last night about why I came here. I wanted to see you and see how you were…what your life was like and I guess to get some answers".

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"And yes, I also came here because I found a way to end the curse that was cast on you and Elena, but you have to know that this was not just about Elena".

"No, it was and is mainly about you as always", Bonnie scoffed.

"Can you honestly say that you are happy with the way things are?"

"Do you mean whether I was happy here with my boyfriend, my job, a fabulous condo and a good social life that had nothing to do with magic…yes, I was happy".

"But most of it was a lie".

Bonnie shrugged, "I deserve to be happy Damon".

"And you can be and you can be curse free", Damon said, "and you won't want to stay away from Mystic Falls".

Bonnie sighed.

"And Bonnie, tell me…did you really hate me that much that you wanted to leave?" Damon asked staring at her.

Bonnie avoided his gaze.

"Bon Bon…" he stood up and walked over to her, leaning on her desk.

"Bonnie, did you leave because you hated me?"

"No", Bonnie shook her head, "I left because of the curse and how it made everyone feel around me. It's not easy Damon to be around people that you consider your friends, who always have in the back of their mind that they can't wait to see Elena".

"But what if the curse wasn't a factor anymore?"

"Kai said that if we tried to find a way out of the curse that both of us would die", Bonnie replied.

"But I found a way to break it", Damon answered, "so would you agree to come back if the curse was broken?"

"I have a life in Chicago, Damon and you don't need me in Mystic Falls to break the curse".

"No, but I do need one more thing to make the spell work".

"What?"

"Heretic blood", Damon answered.

"Where would you get heretic blood, your mother's family didn't come back…"

"There are other heretics".

"Other heretics…how would you know that?" Bonnie asked.

"Katia told me and I happen to know someone who has a family full of heretics".

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Your GQ model was hiding a lot more than just being a vampire, my dear".

"Chase…he's a heretic?"

"He says he's not, but apparently his family contains some…he's a black sheep", Damon shrugged, "and he's agreed to help me get some blood".

Bonnie shook her head, "Wait…Chase said that he would help you? Why? Why would he ever trust you?"

"Because he wants to get back on your good side".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"So we're leaving for Baton Rouge tomorrow, you want to come?" Damon asked, "and then maybe stop in Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie stared at Damon for a few moments, "So you and Chase came together for a common goal…you get me and Elena back and Chase gets me?"

"Exactly, everyone is happy", Damon grinned.

Bonnie smiled and the smile that she gave Damon was so chilling that he expected to be set on fire at any moment, "You and Chase are happy…you've made quite a deal, but how about this? _Both of you can go to hell_! I don't want anything to do with either one of you…now, get out of my gallery".

"Bonnie…"

"Get out!" she shrieked.

Damon stood up, "Bonnie Bennett, you know your anger can't last forever against me".

"Forever can last an extremely long time for someone like me", Bonnie snapped.

Damon nodded as he headed out of the door and Bonnie threw a knick knack off of her desk at the door.

SSSSSSSS

"Flight 2276 to Baton Rouge will start boarding in 10 minutes", the gate agent announced over the intercom.

"Where is he?" Damon mumbled as he looked around the waiting area.

"I'm right here", Chase walked up next to him and looked around, "I don't see Bonnie".

Damon rolled his eyes, "The funny thing about Bonnie Bennett, you know, the real one…not that perfect one that you had—she can be fairly stubborn".

"So she's not coming".

"She didn't appreciate that you were helping me with the whole breaking the curse thing, so she had no interest in joining us".

Chase rolled his eyes, "And you couldn't tell me that!" Chase fumed, "I should have known I couldn't trust you".

"Bonnie will show up, she won't be able to stay away".

"Why?"

"Because I know her better than anyone", Damon winked as he moved to the boarding line.

SSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, when will you be back?" Asia asked as Bonnie drove down the familiar road later that evening.

"I don't know Asia, I just need some time away. I racked up a lot of vacation time and I need to take it".

"Ok, but you know I don't like Karen as much as you", Asia whined.

Bonnie chuckled, "I'm sorry, but I just need some time away".

"Does it have to do with you and the tall, dark, handsome and blue eyed man?"

"Definitely not…Asia, I will call you when I am on my way back".

"Ok", Asia sighed as Bonnie ended the call.

After Damon left her office, Bonnie realized something. She had to get out of Chicago. So as much as she hated it, she had to come somewhere she didn't want to be...Mystic Falls. She needed to busy herself with something other than thoughts of Damon and Chase and if she knew anything about Caroline, she knew that Caroline would keep her busy.

She turned onto the road towards the boarding house and as soon as it came into view, she felt a flip flop in her stomach. The last time she had been here had been the night before she decided to leave Mystic Falls forever.

She parked her car and stepped out, looking around. Nothing looked different, everything was the same and it kind of depressed her. Chicago was so different for her, but standing here in Mystic Falls, she could feel all of the memories come and smack her back in the face.

She sighed as she grabbed her suitcase and walked up the steps to the Salvatore Boarding house. She took a moment and then knocked. Within moments, the door opened and Caroline appeared. When she noticed that Bonnie was the visitor, a smile spread across her face, "Bonnie!" Caroline squealed wrapping her around her and bringing her into a hug, "what are you doing here? You are a little early for the wedding".

"Well I had some extra vacation time and I thought that I would just come to Mystic Falls, you know…see what has changed, help you…"Bonnie smiled casually as she entered the boarding house.

"Help me…well we have _plenty_ to do…I mean, Matt's fiancée is a complete airhead…it's amazing that he would decide to put a ring on that one's finger—but she's perfect for him, I guess", Caroline walked further into the living room as Bonnie walked in looking around, hoping that Stefan was no where to be found.

"Well that's good, is she normal?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked at Bonnie, "Unbelievably boring", she sighed.

"Boring is good for us, Care".

Caroline shrugged, "So your boyfriend stayed in Chicago?"

Bonnie looked over at one of the bridal magazines adorning the table, "We are kind of on the outs at the moment".

Caroline gasped, "Tell me Damon didn't have anything to do with it".

Bonnie shot Caroline a look.

Caroline frowned, "I knew he would wreck things for you, he is so selfish…where is he now?" Caroline fumed.

Bonnie shrugged.

"So he wrecked your relationship and then took off?"

"Well not exactly".

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Bonnie, what happened? I mean…I left it alone a couple of years ago, but I want to know. Why did you leave Bonnie? You took off in the middle of the night and just left letters".

"It just got hard Caroline. I mean, everyone said that they had made peace with the whole curse…but I couldn't help but think that you all were just waiting for me to die so you could be reunited with Elena".

"Bonnie, that was never the case. You know that was never the case", Caroline hugged her.

"Yeah…well…sometimes it felt like that", Bonnie shrugged and then she took a deep breath, "and there was something else…"

"What…what else?" Caroline asked concerned.

Bonnie opened her mouth, but then closed it when she noticed Stefan standing in the foyer of the living room. "Stefan…hi", Bonnie smiled timidly as she stood up.

"Bonnie, I didn't know you were coming to town", he smiled as he met her in the middle of the floor and hugged her as Caroline's cell phone began to ring.

"Oh my god, it's Hailee…I will be right back", Caroline rushed out of the room with the phone to her ear.

"Hailee is Matt's fiancée, right?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded, "And Caroline's arch nemesis".

Bonnie shook her head, "Well it's nice to see you".

"You too, it's been a long time…you look well".

Bonnie nodded, "Thank you, so do you".

Stefan and Bonnie stared at each other for a few moments and then Stefan sighed, "I told him to leave you alone".

Bonnie shrugged, "Well that was a definite way to have him never leave me alone".

"So where is he?"

"Don't know…don't care", Bonnie stated as she walked over to the drink cart searching for a bottle of bourbon.

"Bonnie…"

Bonnie slammed down the glass and poured a shot of bourbon, "If you must know, he came to Chicago to find someone to break the curse".

"What?"

"Yes, he tracked down some witch that apparently is into dark magic or something…"

"Hmm…"

Bonnie swallowed the shot of bourbon and looked at Stefan, "But the kicker is that he said that he did it so that he could have me _and_ Elena back".

Stefan grimaced.

"Yes, so I don't know where he is and I don't care where he is", Bonnie snapped as she noticed Stefan's face. She knew she sounded harsh, but she didn't care—Damon had ruined her life and it was all so he could get Elena back. She didn't believe for one second that he arrived in Chicago because of her.

"Bonnie, I know that you don't believe this and that you are angry right now and don't get me wrong—you _should_ be angry with him, but Damon took your leaving hard. He lost Elena and then he lost you, that hit him hard. So now, I don't think that only reason he went to Chicago was to antagonize you or to rip your life apart".

Bonnie rolled her eyes as she took a shot of bourbon, "You have more faith in him than I do, excuse me", she stated before brushing past him and leaving the living room.

SSSSSSS

"So how did you lose out on the heretic lottery?" Damon asked as he looked out of the window while Chase drove down the highway.

Chase gripped the steering wheel tighter and gritted his teeth, "I didn't lose out on anything".

"Seriously?" Damon raised an eyebrow, "I've met one and they are pretty powerful, so what did you do to miss out on that?"

"You're annoying do you know that?" Chase asked glancing at Damon.

"Looks like I hit a nerve".

"I am tempted to ram this car into a pole just to shut you up for an hour".

Damon chuckled, "Look, I don't want to be with you either, but the only way to break this curse is to get blood from one of your family members".

"What makes you so sure that Bonnie would ever step foot in Mystic Falls, she left for a reason and after the way you came to Chicago, I doubt she would ever want to come near you again".

"You underestimate our friendship", Damon smirked.

Chase looked at him and wanted to rip his heart out. That smirk…it made Chase hate Damon Salvatore more than he ever had before. Maybe Bonnie was lying about being in love with Damon, but deep down he knew she wasn't. She wouldn't lie about something like that, not when their worlds had been blown apart. She spoke the truth because she knew that would hurt him even more.

"We're here and try not to be a jackass, my family doesn't take kindly to them…just ask my dad, you can visit him in the family crypt", Chase stated as he drove through large gates.

Damon stared at Chase for a few moments and then out of the window. The Salvatore boarding house stood on acres of land, but this place…the place that Chase's family lived on was magnificent. It looked like its own little city.

"This is…"

"An old plantation, my great great great grandmother went rogue one day", Chase shrugged as they pulled up to the mansion and he parked the rental.

There were some landscapers walking around and they turned to look at the two men exiting the car. "So you didn't just reinvent yourself, the entitled nature comes from growing up like this", Damon replied.

"Well…well…well…the prodigal son returns", a voice with a tinge of a French Creole accent came from the large doorway.

Damon turned around and noticed a woman, who was at least 6'0" with long wavy black hair and light brown skin. She had a nasty smirk on her face as she and Chase stared at each other.

"Cassandra", Chase stated through gritted teeth.

"And you brought a friend", Cassandra smiled as she walked down the stairs staring at Damon, "is this a gift for a me?" she cooed.

"He's taken", Chase stated, "where's Mother and Collette?"

"Mother's in the house, I assume she will be out here in a minute or two and Collette is in town, but tell me baby brother, what brings you home?"

"He better say it and quickly", a woman statuesque woman who looked to be the same height as Cassandra, long hair and the shade of skin like Chase's stated in the doorway.

"Mother", Chase said smiling.

The woman did not break her scowl as she looked at Chase and then Damon. Before Damon could blink, he heard the sound of wood splintering and saw a piece of the chair from the porch rushing into Chase's stomach. He dropped to his knees and sputtered blood.

"You spend years and years away and you come here and you bring… _him_ ", the woman stated walking down the steps as Chase dropped to his knees.

"I…I…need some help", Chase breathed out as he pulled the wood out of his stomach.

The woman stared at Damon as she walked closer to him, "I want to say you look familiar, but then again…you have common enough looks", she smirked.

"Uh…thanks", Damon stated. He wasn't rewarded with a piece of wood to the gut, so he was somewhat relieved.

Chase stood up as his stomach began to heal and he stared back at his mother, "Mother, this is Damon Salvatore…"

"Oh…Mother…Chasey _finally_ bought his significant other to meet us!" Cassandra grinned skipping down the stairs.

"What…no…absolute _not_!" Chase barked, "Damon is definitely not a significant other of mine and you know that Cassandra".

"So what are both of you doing here? He's supernatural, I can feel it coming off of him", Chase's Mother stated.

"We can talk about that a little later", Chase said quickly as he started to guide his mother into the house.

Cassandra looked at Damon and licked her lips, "I knew you weren't my brother's boyfriend, I just like to mess with him", she smiled while she circled, "so what are you exactly…vampire, witch or werewolf?"

"You don't know?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Cassandra twisted her mouth as if she was thinking, "Hmm…vampire?"

"Give the golden ticket".

"This must be good, Chase would never befriend a fellow vampire—so I can't wait to hear why you are here".

Damon nodded as he followed Cassandra into the house. Suddenly he wasn't so sure of this plan. The Kincaids didn't exactly seem the type to give up a pint of blood easily.

SSSSSSSSSS

As soon as they entered the house, Chase's Mother Iris made him assist her with something in the cellar. Damon wasn't interested in knowing that family dynamic, he was more preoccupied at the look that Chase's sister was giving him. It was a look he often gave women when he wanted to eat them (and not in a good way), "So what did Chase tell you about us?" she asked sitting back on the couch as one of the housekeepers sat down a tray of containing a pitcher of blood and glasses full.

Damon looked at the tray and back at Cassandra.

"Feel free to drink freely, you're a guest", she gestured.

"I'm fine".

Cassandra chuckled, "It's not poisoned", she replied picking up a glass and sipping, "see", she licked some of the blood off of her lips.

Damon shook his head, "You have a way of making even the most confident man feel uneasy", he stated reaching over and picking up a glass.

"I will take that as a compliment", she smiled.

Damon smiled back as he took a drink and suddenly he felt his throat constrict and start to burn. He gripped at his neck as he dropped the glass on the floor. He stood up and immediately felt woozy, "What…what…was in that?" Damon gasped for air.

He never received an answer as Cassandra stood up as he found himself falling to the floor. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was Cassandra calling for the housekeeper to clean up the mess.

 **Oops** **…guess the Kincaids don't particularly like visitors** **.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! Sorry for the long hiatus, but there have been a few computer problems. I appreciate you still sticking with me. Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own much.**

Damon could hear raised voices over his head as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Why would you do that to him!" Chase's voice barked from above Damon's head.

"Careful Chase, you sound like you care about him more than I thought", Cassandra sung.

"Really Cass…really?" Chase countered.

"Look, you bring a strange vampire here and I'm not supposed to be curious? I can tell that you two are not friends, so I want to know why he's here because I can't depend on you to tell the truth", Cassandra argued.

"And why not?"

"Because you would send someone to cut off my head if you had the balls to do it", Cassandra hissed.

"Children, stop this!" Iris shrieked, "Chase, we want to know why he is here. Cassandra will speak to him and if he gives her the answers we need, she will free him. You will not interfere".

"Mother, why don't you trust me?" Chase asked.

"Because vampires can never be trusted", she answered simply.

Damon shook his head. He could feel that his arms were over his head and he was hanging from something…the ceiling…the wall…he couldn't tell. His head was killing him and he was starving. The last thing he remembered was the GQ model's sister sitting across from him and then hitting the floor. He should have known that he couldn't trust Chase in any way, shape or form.

"You were out for awhile", a voice said from a corner of the room.

Damon slowly opened his eyes and his head felt so heavy that he could barely hold up his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw a woman the color of cinnamon but with definite Kincaid features. She walked over to him and touched his cheek, "Chase never brings friends home", she pouted.

She looked to be about a teenager and Damon stared back at her. Ordinarily, he would try to manipulate her into setting him free, but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to trust anyone in this home.

"Collette…get away from him!" Chase's voice called from the stairs.

"Chase, I was just lookin'", Collette replied rolling her eyes.

"Well look from the stairs", Chase stated walking towards Damon, "now, go upstairs and leave us".

Collette sighed and turned to walk up the stairs, stomping the entire way until she slammed the door above.

Chase stared at Damon for a few moments without saying a word.

"I bet you're enjoying this aren't you?" Damon replied lifting his head up to stare directly into Chase's eyes, "you set me up. You let me believe that you were going to help and what…you brought me to be tortured by your family".

Chase shook his head, "I don't need my family to torture you… _if_ that was my objective", he smirked, "my family doesn't trust people and they definitely don't trust brunette, blue eyed vampires".

Damon chuckled, "So if this is not part of your _plan_ then why don't you get me down from here?"

"No can do, we need my family's help and the only way to get their help is to let everything take its course. Cassandra has some questions for you and if you answer them correctly, we will get what we set out to get".

"I don't trust you", Damon replied.

Chase nodded, "I guess you have no other choice".

"I wonder if Bonnie knows about this side of you".

Chase's eyes clouded over and he moved closer to Damon, "Don't you bring her up", he growled.

"Chase, please stop threatening our guest with your menacing voice", Cassandra remarked standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Damon looked at Cassandra and she just winked at him.

"Don't hurt him", Chase said before walking towards the stairs.

"You're just leaving me here?" Damon called out.

"Oh Damon, be a man", Chase stated as he headed up the stairs closing the door behind him.

Cassandra looked at him, "Damon, you know very little about the Kincaid family…but maybe after you tell me what I want to hear, you can get a little lesson in our history".

"I know that Chase appears to be the only male around".

"Yes, my brother…my mother took pity on him", Cassandra shrugged, "but of course, this is not about us. Let's talk about you…why did you come here?"

"To visit the swamps of Baton Rouge, I heard they are a must see", Damon stated and within moments, he felt intense stabbing pain in his head, "arggggghhhhh", he screamed and twisted in his restraints.

"Oh, did I forget to tell you something?" Cassandra said tapping her chin, "oh yes, I did a little spell while you were out…if you lie to me, your body will punish you…I guess the blood vessels in your head didn't like that answer".

"You bit…", Damon began, but Cassandra was in front of him in seconds.

"I would think very slowly about finishing that sentence".

Damon glared at her.

"Now, I'm going to get you a little gift…", she replied walking over to the refrigerator and removing a blood bag, "I promise this one is fine".

"Why should I believe you?"

"Why would you torture yourself? Drink Damon".

Damon moved his head closer to the straw and began to drink from the blood bag.

"See, I can be a cordial hostess", Cassandra smiled at him.

"Sure you can".

"So what is your last name?"

"Salvatore", he answered.

"Good…and where are you from exactly?"

"Mystic Falls, VA".

"Mystic Falls?" Cassandra thought for a few moments, "never heard of it".

"It's small".

"Uh, huh and how did you meet my brother?"

"Mutual friend", Damon answered.

"And why did you come here with him?"

Damon kept his mouth shut. He really had no way to phrase what he wanted without coming straight out and saying it. He wasn't in the mood to get the shock of his life with another aneurysm.

"Did you not hear the question?" Cassandra asked.

"I need help…with a spell", he answered.

"What kind of spell".

Damon closed his mouth tightly causing Cassandra to sigh, "Really Damon Salvatore, do you really want to play this game? The longer you keep quiet, the longer you hang from the ceiling and I am sure that you are getting tired—so tell me why you are here?"

Damon stayed silent.

"Ok, ok fine…how about I just ask this, what mutual friend introduced you and Chase…you don't exactly seem to like each other, so the friend must be a very influential one to get you two to travel together. Would the spell have anything to do with said friend?"

Damon kept his mouth closed.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, "Ok Damon, you want to say silent…fine, I guess you need some more time to think about what you want to say to me. Know this, I am a very patient person and I can wait until eternity for answers, I will be back in an hour".

Damon watched as Cassandra turned on her heels and headed up the stairs. He heard her slam the door and he gritted his teeth. When he managed to get down from the ceiling, he would make sure that he bled that bitch dry.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie finished updating the guest list for Caroline using the newest RSVPs that came in the mail earlier that day and she was checking her email. There were some emails from the gallery forwarded from her work email and not much else. She did find herself missing Chicago at times, but before she left she was filled with so much anger that she couldn't bring herself to even prepare to return. She was aware that she lied to Chase too, but the fact that he used his powers to compel people into business deals and ultimately tried to compel her turned her stomach.

"Bonnie, are you busy?" Stefan asked entering the living room where Bonnie was station.

"I'm done, I just finished my daily task that Caroline assigned me", she smirked, "but please don't tell her, I'm dragging it out", she winked.

"My lips are sealed", Stefan chuckled.

"Thanks", Bonnie smiled turning back to the computer and signing out of her email, "so what's going on?"

"I wanted to know if you heard from Damon?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Stefan…"

"I know, you are angry with him. But you said that he was going to Baton Rouge with your ex-boyfriend to get heretic blood, but I haven't heard from him".

"So he dropped off the radar, that's not exactly unDamonlike", Bonnie shrugged.

"Yes, but he was going to Baton Rouge with your ex-boyfriend and from what you've told me and what Damon told me before he left, your ex-boyfriend is not exactly a fan of his".

"Why would he be? Damon didn't exactly improve Chase's life either".

"And that's my point, Damon went with your ex-boyfriend back home and we haven't heard from him…doesn't that strike you as a little suspect?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Chase wouldn't do anything to hurt Damon".

"But what about his family?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie sighed, "You want me to call Chase?"

"Yes, I know that Damon is not your favorite person—but he does care about you and he is my brother and if something is wrong, I need to know so I can help him".

"Stefan, you always know how to play right into that soft spot that someone may possess".

"It's a gift", Stefan smiled as Bonnie took out her cell and dialed Chase on speaker.

The phone rang for a few moments and then Chase's voice filled the air, "Bonnie", he said simply.

"Hello Chase", she replied.

"I didn't expect to hear from you", he stated.

"Yes…well…after you and Damon decided to make a deal and within that deal decided a part of _my_ life, I wasn't feeling exactly warm and fuzzy towards either one of you".

"To be expected".

"So Chase, I know that you and Damon went to Baton Rouge".

"We did".

"Well the reason why I am calling is because Damon's brother hasn't heard from him and he's bugging me to find out where Damon is…", Bonnie stuck out her tongue at Stefan and then went on,  
"so do you know where Damon is?"

"No idea", Chase replied.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "Wait…he left?"

"You know your _friend_ , he's not exactly the most dependable guy. He took off…I don't know where he went and I don't care", Chase replied.

"So Damon left Baton Rouge, did he get what he needed?"

"Bonnie, look...I still love you, but I'm not talking about Damon with you", Chase replied, "he left and that's it".

"Ok…I understand", Bonnie answered.

"Good…hopefully, we can talk later about anything but Damon Salvatore", Chase stated before hanging up the phone.

Bonnie looked at her phone as the call ended, "I don't believe him", she stated standing up from the couch and heading towards the stairs to her temporary room.

"Why not?" Stefan asked following behind.

Bonnie couldn't explain it without coming completely clean with Stefan and she wasn't ready for that. She turned to him, "It's a feeling, I just don't believe him and if Damon got what he wanted, he would have come to Mystic Falls immediately".

She entered her room and sat down on the floor pulling a bag from under her bed.

"What's that?"

She retrieved a book from the bag, "The Bennett grimoire, I need a map and some of your blood".

Within moments, Stefan and Bonnie were sitting on the floor of her bedroom with a US map spread out and she held up a knife. She cut Stefan's hand and allowed his blood to drip onto the map. She began to chant and the blood moved across the map. Bonnie focused and noticed the blood stop in Baton Rouge.

"He's still there and Chase lied…again", Bonnie sighed, "and because he lied and because Damon has disappeared, he must be in trouble".

Stefan nodded, "Fine, I will leave tonight and head to Baton Rouge, find out what's going on and help Damon".

"No…", Bonnie stated with an annoyed sigh, "you can't go alone and this situation needs a witch, Chase has a family of heretics, you will need help".

"So you are willing to go save Damon?" Stefan asked with an amused grin.

"I am helping _you_ out, that's it", Bonnie answered.

SSSSSSS

"My sister is so mean", Damon heard a voice whine bringing him out of his dazed state and before he knew it, he was falling to the floor.

He was still hungry and his body felt weaker than it ever had before. It was as if, he was coming out of a desiccation. He opened his eyes slowly to see Collette standing over him, "She really should not have chained you up".

"Thank…thank you", he mumbled trying to focus on regaining whatever energy he could.

"I'm nicer than her, you know", Collette went on, "but everyone always believes that Cassandra is the prettier one or the more powerful one…"

Damon blinked a few times as Collette walked around him.

"Do…do you have blood?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I can't give you blood, I may be young, but I'm not stupid. If you drink blood and get stronger, you will probably kill me and try to leave and I would be in soo much trouble. But I guess I can give you some blood and make sure you stay put", Collette replied thoughtfully as she began to whisper to herself.

Damon growled in frustration, "What is the plan here!"

"Cassandra just wants answers and if you give her the answers, she will let you come upstairs".

"Collette!" Cassandra's voice shrieked from the stairs, "who told you to let him down!"

"He was in pain, he's still weak…he won't go anywhere, I made it so he can't".

Cassandra glared at Collette, "You bleeding heart", and then she turned to Damon, "maybe you are ready to give me some answers now".

Damon glanced up, but said nothing.

"Ok…if you tell me what I want to know, I promise that you will have all of the untainted blood that you could possibly want".

"Fine…fine…" he answered.

"Ok, I will start off differently…the friend that you and Chase have in common, is it a female?" Cassandra asked with a devilish smirk.

"Yes".

Cassandra smiled wide, "Now, we're getting somewhere".

"Is it the girlfriend that Chase has mentioned, but we've never actually seen?"

"Yes".

"Ahh…now, we're really getting somewhere. So whatever you need…does it have to do with this girlfriend?"

"Yes", Damon breathed out.

"Who is this girlfriend to you?"

"She's my best friend", Damon answered.

"I see…and she's only a best friend, strictly platonic?" Cassandra asked kneeling down closer to Damon looking into his eyes.

"Yes", Damon answered and then he felt the pain hit him intensely. He yelled out in pain and thrashed around on the floor as he grabbed the sides of his head.

"Well…well…well…someone is lying and now I understand, Chase hates you because you want his girlfriend", Cassandra squealed in almost delighted tone.

"Cass, you should stop", Collette replied.

"Oh no, little sister…this is great!" Cassandra smiled.

"That…that's not…it's not…", Damon breathed as he felt the pain start to subside.

"Oh, no…it _is_ it. You lied to me and your body didn't like it to much. You want Chase's girlfriend as your own and that's why he hates you so much and has no problem with this interrogation. My brother is so evil…finally!"

"Stop it Cassandra", Chase said from behind them. He was staring daggers at Damon as Damon attempted to sit up.

"Chase…I am impressed, you usually count on me to do all the dirty work".

"Shut up", Chase said as he walked closer to Damon, "leave us".

"I'm not done with him…", Cassandra replied.

"I don't _care_ ", Chase growled as he stared at Cassandra.

"Fine, I will come back", she replied as she grabbed Collette's arm, "don't you dare kill him".

"Leave", he stated as Damon slowly rose from the floor and found himself being forced back down to the floor. Damn that teenage heretic! He thought.

Cassandra and Collette disappeared up the stairs as Chase glared at Damon, "So it all comes out".

Damon blinked as he looked at Chase. He wasn't sure what exactly came out, but what he did know is that he felt like he was the _only_ one caught off guard by the previous revelation.

SSSSSSS

"You guys have to promise to be back here before Matt's wedding", Caroline whined as she drove Stefan and Bonnie to the airport.

"We will be back before the wedding and I will be sure to share with Damon your concern for him", Stefan deadpanned.

"Look, this is Damon's own dumb fault. He was so obsessed with his own wants that he got himself probably kidnapped or something", Caroline replied turning into the airport parking lot, "and now he has you two racing after him, Bonnie especially after he ruined her life".

"Caroline…", Bonnie sighed.

"What …it's true Bonnie, you are going to recuse him from a situation that he created".

"He just wanted me back", Bonnie shrugged, "in Damon world, he was doing something good".

Caroline scoffed.

"We will be back in time for the wedding, promise", Stefan kissed Caroline on the cheek.

"You better…both of you", Caroline stated.

SSSSSSSS

Damon stared back at Chase, who looked ready to kill, "Look, I don't know what happened with your sister's spell, but it definitely malfunctioned".

"Oh so you don't see Bonnie as anything more than just a friend?"

"What? No…no…no…she is my best friend, that's all" and as soon as the words left his mouth, he felt the intense pain again and he was down on his knees gulping air as the pain lessened.

"I don't think you either realize it", Chase chuckled, "and that is the _only_ thing keeping me from ripping you apart right now. Bonnie is a beautiful and intelligent woman. She is everything that anyone could ever want in a mate. I am not a fool Damon, I could see that you felt more for Bonnie from the moment you showed up professing your _friendship_ ".

"I…I have a girlfriend".

"You are also selfish. Someone who probably wants it all. Just because you have a girlfriend, doesn't mean you don't also want Bonnie. You disgust me!" Chase spat out, "Bonnie doesn't deserve anyone like you in her life and I'm going to protect her, get used to your new home Damon…", Chase walked over to the refrigerator and removed a blood bag, "here...", he threw the bag, "I want you to be aware of every second that you are here".

Damon grabbed the blood bag and began to drink feverishly. When he finished the bag, he sat back against the wall and looked at the shackles that were still on his wrists. He was still weak, but at least he could hold up his head. He closed his eyes and sighed. He could not believe what just happened with the Kincaids.

The spell that Cassandra put on him had to be flawed. He only had platonic feelings for Bonnie, he was sure of it…or at least, he _used_ to be sure of it. Sure, he always believed that Bonnie was attractive. She was a beautiful girl. Since their time in 1994, he had started to see her in a different light. She was caring and she would sacrifice her own life for someone she cared about. She let him leave that prison world so that he could get back to Elena and she allowed herself to be left with Kai. When he decided to save her from there and he admitted to Elena that he was doing it _for_ Bonnie, that was a big step.

Then there were the moments…the moments when he would allow himself to stare at her and he would think about what it would be like. What would it be like to be with the witch as more than just friends. Yes, she loved Elena…but he knew there was a part of him that also loved Bonnie. He wanted to believe that it was just about their friendship, but when she left without so much of a word and left him with just a letter—he felt like he had received a _Dear John_ letter. He couldn't bring himself to read the letter. He didn't want to know what she said, because whatever she had to say would not take away the anger and sadness that he felt that she had left without saying anything to him. It was then, that he realized that he wanted and needed Bonnie in his life. He wasn't sure exactly in what way, but he knew that he needed her with him.

Then he ended up in Chicago after spending years searching for a way to break the curse. During that time, he was convinced that whatever he felt for Bonnie had disappeared. It was all based on proximity and as soon as he could break the curse, he would have Elena back and then Bonnie would come back too. He would have his girl and his best friend too…two of the most important women in his life and then he walked up to the front door of the art gallery. He told himself that he would just see her from afar and he wouldn't make his presence known until he had found a way to break the curse. So he walked up to the window and he saw her. Standing in the middle of the gallery speaking to that assistant and he found himself finding his phone. He dialed the number on the door without thinking and then when she answered, he heard her voice and he stepped inside onto the hardwood floor and she turned to face him. Her surprised look and then the smile that followed made him feel something that he had not felt in years…it made him feel happy.

Then he met Chase, the man in Bonnie's life and one of the reasons that she wanted to stay in Chicago. He was jealous. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he was and maybe that pushed him to make Chase seem like a bad guy for Bonnie. He was selfish, he was jealous and he did sabotage her life…he did it because he wanted her.

"You are in big trouble, Damon", he whispered as he hit his head on the wall a couple of times.

SSSSSSS

Almost 6 hours later, Bonnie and Stefan were on I-10 E driving from New Orleans to Baton Rouge. The only flight they could get was a non-stop to New Orleans and Bonnie wanted to get out of that city as soon as possible, she had no interest in meeting up with Klaus or any of his family members.

Stefan concentrated on the road as Bonnie looked through her phone. The silence in the car was deafening, but Bonnie was happy with it. The less talking Stefan did, the better.

"So Chase's family are heretics, but he's not?" Stefan asked breaking the silence.

Bonnie grimaced, so much for silence, "According to Damon".

"And you had no idea that he was a vampire the entire time you two were together?"

"No Stefan, I had no idea and trust me…I feel like a very bad witch and an idiot not to pick up on the signs".

Stefan frowned, "That's not what I meant".

She sighed, "I know…I know…I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge. I just don't know what's going to happen when we reach Baton Rouge. I mean, if they are truly heretics, I may not be able to do much…"

"Bonnie, you underestimate yourself".

She shrugged as she looked out of the window.

Stefan was quiet for a few moments and then he spoke again, "You know, I thought Damon was going to go off the deep end when you left".

Bonnie faced Stefan, "Stefan…"

"I'm serious Bonnie. I know that he was devastated when Kai cursed you and Elena. He lost Elena, but I thought that he would be ok because he also had you and then you left".

"I had to leave and either way, I am not a substitute for Elena".

"Who said that you were?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "Stefan, Damon searched all over for a spell to get rid of the curse so that he could be reunited with Elena".

"And with you", Stefan added.

Bonnie shook her head.

There were a few moments of silence and then Stefan spoke again, "You and Damon…was there ever anything more?"

Bonnie looked out of the window. She wasn't about to confess how she felt for Damon and _why_ she had to leave Mystic Falls when she did.

"He loves Elena and he made a pledge or whatever to wait for her…we're friends Stefan, there could never be more".

"Did you ever want more?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie looked over at him, "How could I ever want more from Damon? He's Elena's boyfriend…we barely became friends…"

Stefan looked over at her, "You two spent a lot of time together in 1994, he was determined to get you back from there risking friendships, he saved you when Kai taunted him with letting you die so he could be with Elena…I don't think its as low key as you are playing it off as".

"Stefan…"

"Bonnie, I know that this is all complicated but…"

"But Damon loves Elena, she is his girlfriend…the love of his life and I am… _was_ …his best friend and that's it. We are going to save him because despite everything, Damon is someone who may do everything wrong—but sometimes he has good intentions and he doesn't deserve whatever Chase and his family may do to him", Bonnie stated with finality, which signaled to Stefan that the conversation was over.

 **Well…well…well…please show your love/like. Things are about to get soo much worse for Damon now that he has inadvertently told Chase what he always suspected.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew…finally…I'm back! I apologize for the long wait, but I wrote…erased…wrote…erased…and wrote again this chapter and finally loved it! Thank you for your patience and messages.**

 **Disclaimer: The usual.**

Chase sat in the kitchen of the Kincaid home nursing a small glass of scotch. It was from his own personal stash that he brought along with him. He swirled the liquid around and then stared at it settle in the glass. He took a shot of it and grimaced as the liquid burned his throat and traveled down to his chest. He cocked his head to the side and picked up the bottle of scotch, filling the glass again.

As much as he tried to push it down, he knew that he was in a losing situation. Since they landed in Baton Rouge, he tried to figure out why he went through with this? Why he trusted Damon Salvatore to do anything right? Why he thought that he could ever be happy with Bonnie again after what had happened between them? As much as he wanted to be with her again, as much as he wanted that happy life with her that they had before—he knew that they could never go back. There was no turning back, especially now that he knew that Damon wasn't just the platonic friend that she claimed that he was and the fact that he had felt something for her too.

"Scotch, I tell you brother…you are _so_ predictable", Cassandra scoffed as she entered the kitchen, picking up his bottle.

He snatched it from her, "I am fine with being predictable".

She shook her head and sat across from him at the table. She sighed, "Why did you come here with him?"

Chase swallowed his glass of scotch and refilled the glass again, "That is none of your business".

"I don't understand why you think it's not my business. You bring a vampire here…into our lives and you don't want to answer any questions about it?"

Chase placed his glass down and leaned closer to stare into Cassandra's eyes, "You're all powerful, you tell me why you think I brought him here".

Cassandra smirked and tapped her chin, "I know it has something to do with your girlfriend, who he also has the hots for. So I wonder…is she sick?"

"No".

"Ok, is she in some other trouble? Chase, you haven't been home in years and I know that you would never step foot in this house without a really good reason".

Chase stayed quiet.

Cassandra rolled her eyes and threw up her hands, "Fine. Fine. So what do you want to do with our guest? Kill him? Erase his memory, what…what do you want to do with him?"

Chase said nothing as he clenched his jaw. He wasn't sure what the hell they should do with Damon. He knew that he had to keep him alive. Even though he loathed Damon Salvatore, he knew that Bonnie would hate him forever if Damon died by the hands of anyone in Chase's family.

"Keep him downstairs until I say otherwise", Chase replied standing up with his bottle of scotch.

"Mother called from New Orleans, she wants him out of here by the time she and Collette get back", Cassandra informed Chase.

"I will remember that", Chase replied walking out of the kitchen leaving Cassandra alone.

Cassandra looked towards the door leading towards the basement and then back at the dark hallway where Chase had disappeared. She stood up from her chair and headed towards the basement door and closed it behind her.

Chase entered his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He sat the bottle of scotch down on his dresser as he clumsily unbuttoned his shirt. He plopped down on his bed as the sound of his cell phone filled the air. He looked over at the phone on the night table and Bonnie's face filled the screen. He couldn't help but feel his demeanor change a little just seeing her smiling face on the screen. He pressed the green button and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello", he answered.

"Chase…hi…it's Bonnie".

"I know".

"Chase, I'm in Baton Rouge and I want to be honest with you, Damon's missing and I just want to track his steps to see if I can figure out where he is. I know that you hate Damon and I'm not happy with him either, but his brother is concerned and I…"

"I will help you find him", Chase interrupted.

Bonnie was silent for a few moments and then she spoke, "You will help me find him?"

"Yes…I will text you the address where we can meet, it's my family home".

"Oh ok…thank you".

"And come alone, I'm only helping you. I don't want to see another Salvatore", Chase replied hanging up the phone abruptly. He quickly texted Bonnie the address and informed her that he would see her in the morning. He wasn't exactly sure what he would do when she appeared at the house, but he would handle it.

SSSSSSSS

"Bonnie, I'm not letting you go there alone", Stefan protested as Bonnie scribbled the address down in their hotel suite.

She sighed, "Stefan, he wants me to come alone and its Chase—he's not a stranger. I know him".

"If he's done something to Damon, you don't know this version", Stefan replied, "and I hate to add this, but he lied to you for years—he could be luring you into a situation that you can't handle alone".

"Stefan, I know you have no reason to trust Chase or even like him, but despite everything that happened between us—I know he cares about me and he won't hurt me".

"What about his family?"

"Stefan, I will be ok", Bonnie touched his arm.

"I asked you to come with me and find Damon, I can't allow you to go into this blindly alone. You can go to the house, but I will follow you".

Bonnie nodded, "Ok. You win. You can follow behind, but keep your distance and we will work out some kind of sign or code if I need you".

"Thank you", Stefan replied.

SSSSSSSS

Damon opened his eyes to see Cassandra sitting in front of him staring at him. Whatever they were doing to him, kept him almost lethargic and he was starting to think that this would be the rest of his life.

"I have a question for you and you better answer it because I am done playing this game with you and Chase. Why are you here?" Cassandra demanded staring directly into Damon's eyes.

Damon looked at her. He was done. He had to start being pro-active here and at this rate, he wasn't going to win being quiet, so he needed to make a decision.

"I came here to get your family's help with breaking a curse", Damon answered.

"Yes…you said you need help with a spell. Do you need us to cast it?"

Damon looked into Cassandra's unflinching chocolate brown eyes, "No".

"Then what do you need from us?"

"Your blood", Damon answered.

Cassandra stared at him in disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"Your blood. There's no pain, so you know I am telling the truth".

Cassandra stood up abruptly and sped closer to Damon, grabbing his chin roughly, "What in the hell do you mean that you needed our blood?"

"The spell needs heretic blood. I found out that Chase knew some heretics and we made a deal, he was willing to allow me to get your blood if he got to keep Bonnie", Damon answered.

He knew he was taking a great risk telling Cassandra the truth, but if his observations were right—Cassandra would focus her venom on Chase more so than him. He could see Cassandra's eye twitching with anger as she let go of his chin.

"I knew that bastard was nothing but a Judas", Cassandra paced the basement, "I knew that he was up to something when he showed up with you. I knew it!"

"Look, all I want is some blood and I will go about my business", Damon replied.

She turned to him, "You want some blood, what do you think I am a blood bank? Why would I even help you?"

"Because if you give me your blood and I do the spell, your brother will lose Bonnie. She will never reunite with him. In fact, he has already lost her".

Cassandra looked at Damon, "Bonnie…how much does she mean to my brother?"

"If he loses her, that will destroy his world", Damon answered with a smile.

Cassandra smiled as she waved her hand throughout the air. Damon felt some of his energy come back. As much as he wanted to rush over and rip her heart out, he knew that he needed to play this a certain way.

"I will give you the blood, but you have to play along. I will make sure Chase knows that he was very wrong to even _think_ about using us for his own selfish goals".

Damon smiled as he stood up from his place on the floor, "As long as we both get what we want, I will do whatever you say".

SSSSSSSS

The following morning, Stefan watched as Bonnie nervously pushed her breakfast around on the plate. He also noticed her check her watch a few times as they sat in the hotel dining area.

"Bonnie", he said reaching over and taking her hand, "you can tell me if you don't want to do this".

Bonnie bit her lip, she felt like she had eagles flying around in her stomach as nervous as she was. There were so many thoughts in her mind that she could barely concentrate on anything.

"I love Chase", she said finally, "I do. I love him, but I can't be with him and it breaks my heart. I thought that I could have the life that I always dreamed of with him and it was all a lie—but I can't say that deep down that a part of me doesn't want to at least try again with him".

"I understand…"

"And there's a part of this that I've left out…", Bonnie frowned, "the reason why I left Mystic Falls…the **real** reason why I left Mystic Falls".

Stefan nodded, "What?"

Bonnie smirked and chuckled despite herself, "Since 1994…things changed between me and Damon, you know".

"You two only had each other for months, that was bound to happen".

Bonnie nodded, "Well…feelings developed…", she began watching Stefan's face, "on my side".

Stefan's eyes widened and then he leaned back, "Oh…"

Bonnie suddenly felt even more foolish, "Yeah…so you can imagine that things got a little complicated for me when I came back and Damon was with Elena and then after what happened with Kai, I couldn't stay here anymore. I mean…it wasn't enough that somehow, I find myself falling for Damon, someone I abhorred for so long, but to have the Elena thing between us…it was just too much".

Stefan nodded understandably, "What I can tell you is that Damon was devastated when you left".

Bonnie chuckled humorlessly, "I was his best friend".

"I think you were more than that, but one can never tell with Damon".

Bonnie shrugged.

"But I have to ask, if it comes down to Damon or Chase…life or death…will you be able to choose between them?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "I hope it doesn't come to that…that's all I can say".

Stefan reached over and took Bonnie's hand, "I know that whatever happens, you will do what's right".

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks…now, let me get some more liquid courage", she held up her mug.

Stefan nodded as Bonnie stood up and headed towards the coffee pots. He watched as she poured coffee in a mug. As she started walking back over to the table, a child running away from their mother knocked into her and she fell into the counter shattering the mug in her hand sending a large piece of ceramic into her hand. Stefan was by her side within a few moments.

"Oh my god…I am so sorry! Bobby ran away from me!" the mother cried coming over to Bonnie, who's hand was covered in blood, "you look like you need stitches…we should call you an ambulance".

"No…I will be fine", Bonnie grimaced as Stefan looked at her hand and exchanged a look with her.

"No…no…look that is a huge gash!" the mother went on.

Stefan turned to the child's mother, "We will be fine", he stated staring directly into her eyes, "get your son and go upstairs".

The woman nodded as she turned, grabbed her son and headed for the elevators.

Stefan turned to Bonnie and looked at her hand, which was wrapped in a napkin which was soaked in blood.

"Do you want to go the hospital?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie grimaced, "No…please give me some blood, I feel like my hand is about to come off".

"Sure", Stefan answered.

SSSSSSSSS

Damon heard the sound of Cassandra's heels clicking on the basement stairs before she came into his vision. Since she had released whatever spell she put on him, he could feel his strength returning to it's full capacity. He just wanted to get the blood and get out of this god-forsaken town. As far as he was concerned, he was winning. He would get Elena and Bonnie back in his life. Sure, she was angry with him, but she would come around. They had a bond…the bond, he found himself smirking about that. The fact that his time here in captivity in the Kincaid house had uncovered some feelings that he wasn't sure he fully evaluated. Bonnie…in some ways, he had become closer to her than anyone else a couple of years ago and losing her in his life had hit him hard. He wasn't sure exactly what to do with those feelings, but when all of this was over—he would be forced to confront those feelings and he would.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"Yes, almost like new".

"Good", she smiled, "I must thank you Damon. I really appreciate you telling me what my brother was up to".

"I only came for one reason", Damon replied, "and who says honesty doesn't pay".

"Hmmm…exactly", Cassandra stated.

Damon smirked. He was amazed actually at how much Cassandra's dislike for Chase would allow him to get exactly what he wanted. Although he knew it all too well, never estimate the amount of hate family members have towards each other.

Cassandra reached into her pocket and removed a small container, "Here's the blood that you were willing to tear apart a family for", she snapped, "but you have to be commended Damon, you set a goal and you stopped at nothing to do it".

"Actually, this was never just about me", Damon began, "this was also about giving two women that I care about their lives back completely".

"Two women that you love", Cassandra corrected him.

Damon looked at her, "Thanks for the blood…umm…where's your brother?"

"He went out, by the time he gets back—you should be gone with the blood and breaking that spell".

Damon nodded.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie stopped the rental car in front of the large home that the address that Chase had provided to her. "Bonnie…"

Bonnie turned around to see Chase coming from around the house. She had to remember to breathe again when she looked at him. He was still as handsome as the day he walked in the gallery and her feelings for him were so intense, but yet so confusing, "Chase…", she replied walking over to him.

"It's nice to see you", Chase looked at Bonnie from head to toe.

"It's nice to see you too".

"You changed a little", Chase said touching her hair, "wearing it curly now?"

"Well…it's the Mystic Falls effect".

"I see".

"Soo…I'm here to find out where Damon could possibly be…"

Chase nodded, "It always comes back to him".

"Chase, that's not what this is about".

"That's what it's been about for months now Bonnie…him…"

Bonnie sighed, "I don't want to argue".

"Fine…fine…come into the house with me", Chase gestured towards the house.

Bonnie nodded as Chase touched the small of her back and she felt something stir inside of her. When they stepped inside of the house, Bonnie was in awe. Chase never spoke much about his upbringing, she figured that he came from money—but this house? This was more than money.

"We can go into the living room…" Chase began, but was caught off guard as Cassandra and Damon entered the hallway.

He looked from Cassandra to Damon, "This is a development".

Bonnie made eye contact with Damon and suddenly she was very confused. He looked at her just as confused, but then he spoke, "Sorry Chase, we had a deal…but Cassandra made me a better one", Damon winked as he held up the container of blood.

Chase focused on Cassandra, "Why am I not surprised?"

"What is going on here?" Bonnie asked looking from Chase to Cassandra.

Cassandra smiled, "Damon told me that you two made a deal with him to get your precious Bonnie back".

They watched Cassandra walk away from Damon and closer to Bonnie and Chase. Immediately, Damon felt like something was wrong. "Bonnie…your Bonnie…I did some searching last night and you know what I found out, I found out about Bonnie Bennett…a Bennett witch, a very powerful Bennett witch apparently", Cassandra smiled devilishly, "am I right, Bonnie?"

"Yes, my last name is Bennett…what does that…"

"Cass, what are you up to?" Chase interrupted.

Cassandra moved closer to Bonnie, "Hello Bonnie, I've heard so much about you", Cassandra chirped, outstretching her hand, "allow me to introduce myself, I'm Cassandra Kincaid…Chase's older sister".

"Hi?" Bonnie said a little confused as she looked over at Damon and Chase, who's eyes were both uneasy. She looked down at Cassandra's hand which was outstretched. Bonnie took her hand and at that moment, Bonnie felt a surge of power come around her as she looked at Cassandra, who held on tightly to her as she began to chant.

"Cass…what are you doing!" Chase yelled as he tried to get closer to Cassandra and Bonnie, but was propelled back.

Damon rushed forward, but found himself back in the same place as Chase as he could see Bonnie grimacing in pain as Cassandra continued her chant. He found that he couldn't move as he watched helplessly from the floor.

"Stop it, leave her out of this!" Damon called out.

Cassandra stopped chanting and she let Bonnie go. "What did you do to me!" Bonnie screamed. She felt different and she knew why. She had felt this way before, with Kai, "you drained my magic…why?"

Cassandra smiled as she grabbed Bonnie, "You two…you two came here to get our blood. You two came here to steal blood from us…you Chase, were willing to betray your entire family and you Damon, you are so selfish that you wanted both of the women that you have feelings for in your life—but that still didn't stop you from ruining her life".

Bonnie looked at Damon as he stared back at Cassandra with hatred in his eyes.

Bonnie's mind was still racing from whatever Cassandra had done to her and the reason why she would do it. "Chase, you've hated us for as long as I can remember. You turned your back on us…you betrayed us and aligned yourself with _this_ vampire and what was it all for… _her_?" Cassandra spat out as she held onto Bonnie tighter.

"Cassandra, let Bonnie go. I know, you hate me for what I did—but Bonnie has nothing to do with this, she didn't know anything about this".

Cassandra looked over at Bonnie who was gripping onto Cassandra trying to remove herself from Cassandra's grip and failing. Cassandra smiled, "Oh, no…she has _everything_ to do with this. You love her Chase…"

"You know that Cassandra!" Chase pleaded with her, "you know Bonnie means a lot to me".

"Yes, I know…I'm so sorry Bonnie, but my brother has committed a crime against our family and unfortunately, you have to pay for it", Cassandra stated as she lifted her finger and moved it across Bonnie's throat.

It wasn't until Damon saw Bonnie's eyes go wide and the blood start to trickle from her throat that he realized what happened, "Nooooooooooo!" he yelled loudly threatening to shatter windows as he found himself able to move.

Chase was within seconds in front of Cassandra and Damon rushed over and caught Bonnie before she hit the floor. Damon cradled Bonnie in his arms as he bit into his wrist as the blood flowed freely from the gash that Cassandra put across Bonnie's neck.

"Bonnie, don't do this…drink from me…come on", Damon pleaded as he pressed his wrist to Bonnie's mouth to no avail, "please come on Bonnie, don't do this…don't leave me…please don't…drink…drink from me please Bonnie," Bonnie's blood was saturating his shirt and he didn't care.

Chase had never been filled with so much hate and rage than he was at that moment. He stood in front of Cassandra seething, "How could you do that!"

"How could you make a deal with him to ruin us!?" Cassandra shrieked.

"It was only blood Cassandra, that's it!" he yelled.

"It's much more than that, it was about family…and you betrayed your family, so I took away the thing that you loved so much, that you would turn your back on your family for…Bonnie's dead and now you have to deal with it…you and him".

Chase narrowed his eyes as he vamped out and with all of his anger and hurt, he shot his arm out, put it in Cassandra's chest and pulled out her heart. The look of surprise on Cassandra's face would never leave him as she fell to the floor with her eyes open with her heart in his hands. He dropped her heart by her body. He looked over at Damon cradling Bonnie's body. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to Damon.

"She's not taking my blood…we have to do something, where's your other sister…your mother…there has to be something", Damon pleaded looking at Chase.

Chase stared at Bonnie, she was beautiful. She was everything he had ever wanted. He reached out and touched her cheek, "I did all of this for her and my family made sure that I lost her anyway".

Damon couldn't open his mouth and speak. This was all his fault and he couldn't say anything. He had no words for Chase or for Bonnie when he looked down at her body in his arms. This was a situation that he created. She was right. Her life was perfect and he came in and shattered it all. Bonnie was someone that made him see the good in himself so many years ago and he should have known that she would be one of the most important people in his life then. He felt the familiar feeling of tears in his eyes, but he couldn't let them fall…not now.

"I will let them know that Cassandra paid for what she did to Bonnie", Chase said, "get Bonnie away from here, she doesn't deserve to have this place be here last resting place".

Damon nodded as he watched Chase bend down and kiss Bonnie on the forehead, "I will forever love you, Bonnie Bennett", he whispered.

Chase stood up and looked at Damon with tears shining in his eyes, "Get her out of here, I will clean this place up and then I'm leaving".

"I'm…I'm sorry…", Damon choked.

Chase turned to him, "We all are…get her out of here".

Damon nodded and lifted Bonnie up off the floor. He looked at Chase standing in the foyer and headed towards the door.

SSSSSSSS

Stefan paced the hotel room waiting. He hadn't heard from Bonnie in a couple of hours and she didn't send him any signals to let him know she was in trouble. He walked over to his cell phone and picked it up, just as Damon's face filled the screen, "Damon?" he answered.

"Stefan, where are you?"

"Umm…in Baton Rouge with Bonnie".

Damon was silent for a few moments and then he spoke again in an almost strangled voice, "Where are you in Baton Rouge?"

"At the Omni, what's going on…did you see Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"I will be there in 15 minutes", Damon answered ending the call.

Stefan looked at his phone and began to dial Bonnie's cell phone, immediately her voicemail kicked in, "Bonnie, I'm worried…what's going on?" he ended his message and began to pace again.

A couple of minutes later, Damon walked in carrying Bonnie. Before he said anything, Stefan could see the blood on Bonnie and the blood that stained her shirt. Then he looked at Damon, who was also covered in blood. His heart dropped as Damon walked over to the bed and placed Bonnie on it. Stefan looked at Damon and saw the devastation in his eyes. It was not often that he witnessed Damon looking so broken and even vulnerable.

"Damon, what happened?" Stefan asked gently.

Damon stood staring at Bonnie on the bed as he ran his hands through his hair. He couldn't speak. He couldn't wrap his mind around this. All he wanted was Bonnie back in his life. All he wanted was his best friend. All he wanted was someone who understood him and judged him when he needed to be judged. He needed her in his life and his selfishness had taken her from his life. The pain that he felt deep inside of his chest was one that he couldn't describe. Cassandra forced him to confront so many things where Bonnie was concerned…his feelings for her and finally, the devastation that he would feel if Bonnie disappeared from his life permanently.

"She came to the house…Chase's family's house…", Damon choked out, "she came there and Chase's sister, she…I don't know, she drained Bonnie of her magic. She taunted Chase…he was going to betray the family by giving me their blood and she decided to punish him. I couldn't move Stefan, there was nothing I could do. Then Cassandra slit her throat, right in front of us…I tried to give her my blood, but it didn't work. I think she was already…", Damon couldn't say the words, "I think she was already dea…dead by the time I got to her".

Stefan stared at Bonnie's body.

"This is all my fault Stefan. I was selfish, I was determined and I didn't care. I didn't care about what Bonnie wanted. I just knew and cared about what _I_ wanted. She had a life in Chicago, a good life in Chicago and I came and I wrecked it. She didn't deserve that and what happened? She's dead because of me and my selfishness".

Stefan touched Damon's shoulder.

"I tried to save her. I really did and it just didn't work", Damon said shell shocked.

Stefan opened his mouth to speak, but his cell phone began to ring, "It's probably Caroline, I should talk to her and tell her".

Stefan left Damon's side to answer his phone walking out on the balcony. Damon kneeled down and took Bonnie's hand in his, "I'm sorry Bon. I know that probably doesn't mean much to you right now. I know that you probably hate me because this is all my fault, but I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I came into your life and turned it upside down. I'm sorry that I wouldn't listen to you, no matter how many times you told me to stop. What I am most of all sorry for is that I never told you how much…" Damon choked up, "how much I had come to think of you as the person who I could tell anything to. The person who would let me know when I was starting to go off the rails…the person who made me better. I told myself that we were only friends, that what I felt for you is the same thing that I felt for Alaric—that was a lie, I felt so much more for you and I just couldn't tell you for one reason or another. I'm sorry for that, I'm sorry that things turned out the way they did. You didn't deserve this and you never deserved me wrecking your world the way I did…I loved you Bonnie and I'm sorry".

Damon kissed Bonnie's hand and rested it against his forehead for a few moments. He then reached up and kissed her on the forehead, "You rest…Bonnie Bennett", he whispered and then he heard a gasp for air.

He backed up and then looked down at Bonnie, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Bon Bon", he breathed out as she looked back at him.

 **Damon has no idea…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for your reviews and comments. They really make me feel great as a writer and they are so appreciated. I think this season of TVD has been the first season in a long time where I am excited as to what happens next. It's a pleasure to watch.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.**

Damon set next to Bonnie on the edge of the hotel room bed. After she woke up and there was a realization about what happened and what was about to happen, Stefan left to get some blood. Although, Bonnie hadn't said what she was going to do, Stefan knew that there was no way that Damon would allow her to make any other choice but to transition.

"Bonnie…", Damon began.

She held up her hand causing him to pause as she bit her lip, "Don't", she said in a shaky voice.

Damon opened his mouth and then closed it. He wanted to say so much to her, but he knew after what happened—she wasn't ready to hear it. When she opened her eyes and gasped for breath, Damon first thought he had imagined everything that happened at the Kincaid mansion. Maybe he had just dreamed it all and it didn't happen; however, the blood was still stained on his shirt and Bonnie's. He looked into her eyes and he instantly knew, she had been turned.

He wanted to instantly hug her and tell her that he was sorry, that he would make everything up to her but the way she looked at him when she focused on everything—made him stop. She looked at him with a look of utter disdain. While he was relieved that she was still among the living (in a way), he knew that she hated this. When Stefan came in and a look of realization came over him, Damon realized that Stefan must've given Bonnie some of his blood and in a way, he had saved her. He was grateful to him.

"Bonnie, please…"

"I'm transitioning into a vampire", she said in a way that seemed as if she had to say it out loud for it to be true.

Damon nodded.

"I went from being happy in Chicago, working at a gallery with a magic free life to transitioning into a vampire", Bonnie chuckled humorlessly.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry", Damon choked out as she turned to face him.

"Sorry for what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry for everything that happened since I came to Chicago, if I could go back…"

Bonnie laughed, "If you could go back? If you could go back to what?" she stood up and stared at him as she continued, "Go back and not make a deal with Chase to get his family's blood…go back to skipping past Chicago searching for a spell and uprooting my life…or do you want to go back to that night that Kai taunted you with letting me die, so you could get Elena back in your life…what do you want to go back to Damon!" Bonnie exploded, "because you know what I want to go back to? I want to go back to the day that you stepped foot in my life! In any of _our_ lives! I want to erase that day from history! I hate you so much that it hurts right now", Bonnie gestured to her chest with a closed fist, "You are selfish, you are sociopathic and you make everyone around you miserable…you ruin lives and I hate you!" Bonnie felt all of her emotions hitting her at once as she saw Damon react to every word she said. He looked like she had literally staked him and she didn't care. She concentrated on him for a moment, forgetting that she was a transitioning vampire and suddenly he gripped the sides of his head.

"Bon…what are…you…doing", Damon called out in pain.

Bonnie instantly stopped. She still had her powers—how was that possible?

"Bonnie…Damon…?" Stefan asked walking into the room.

Bonnie didn't say a word as she walked over to Stefan, snatched the brown bag out of his hand and headed into the bathroom and slammed the door.

Stefan looked at Damon, "What was that?"

"Somehow she was able to keep her powers", Damon said in disbelief, "I don't know what Cassandra did before she killed her, but it must have backfired in a way. There was no way she knew that Bonnie had vampire blood in her".

"So do you believe that she was turned into a heretic like them?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, but I will help her through this…I don't care if she wants my help or not", Damon said looking towards the closed bathroom door.

"Maybe _I_ should help her get through this…", Stefan suggested as Damon turned to him with wide eyes, "I gave her my blood, my blood is what caused her to transition…"

"Don't you dare try that sire bond schtick with Bonnie", Damon threatened.

Stefan sighed, "Damon, what I am saying is because I _did_ sire her—she may be a little calmer talking to me".

"No", Damon shook his head, "Bonnie is…she means a lot to me and I'm going to see her through this. You don't know Bonnie like I do".

Stefan knew his brother was operating off of many emotions, no matter how delusional he sounded—Damon was determined.

SSSSSSS

Bonnie sat on the edge of the tub holding the blood bag in her hand. She didn't want this. She never wanted this for herself. She was transitioning. Her world was coming down around her. She would never have the life that she envisioned for herself now. The only saving grace, as crazy as it was, she kept her powers. She wasn't sure how or why, but she was thankful. Bonnie blinked as she opened the blood bag. As much as she hated that she was becoming a vampire, she wasn't ready to end her life…no matter how much of it was in shambles.

As she stared down at the blood bag, she felt the tears pool in her eyes and she hiccupped. She placed the bag to her mouth and she took a sip. It tasted horrible and she immediately gagged. The tears fell from her eyes as she lifted the bag to her mouth again and she took a gulp. She then continued to drink the blood hungrily as she felt the skin around her eyes begin to itch and she felt the pain of fangs protruding out of her gums. She continued to drink the blood and suddenly she was drinking at a feverish pace. She finished the one bag and picked up the other and she began drinking it. It was almost like an intense craving and she couldn't stop herself. She was four bags down before she stopped. She looked at the blood bags around her and she pulled her knees to her head and began to cry.

SSSSSSS

Stefan and Damon looked towards the door of the bathroom. They could both hear Bonnie's cries. "I can go in there and make sure she's ok", Stefan said quietly, "I know that this is not easy for her".

"It's her worst nightmare", Damon sighed, "and I will go in there. I told you that I will help her and that includes through this".

"Damon, I heard part of what she said to you. She's angry with you, she's also a newly transitioned heretic, she may not be able to control her emotions".

"Whatever she does to me, I deserve it", Damon said.

Stefan nodded as Damon walked over to the bathroom door and opened it, closing it behind him. Damon looked at Bonnie sitting on the floor. He sat down next to her, "I know you hate me and everything you said to me was true. I can't defend any of my actions here", Damon began, "but I want you to know something Bon, _everything_ I did… _every_ lie I told since I walked into that gallery in Chicago and probably before that was because you mean more to me than you will ever know. Bonnie…maybe I never told you or my actions didn't show it, but there are very few people in this world that I have ever loved and you are one of them…so I can't…I _won't_ allow you to push me away or hate me because I won't accept that. Not anymore. I can't accept it knowing how I feel about you".

Bonnie lifted her head up and turned to face him, "Will you ever leave me alone?"

Damon smirked as he looked her directly in the eyes, "No".

Bonnie sighed as she covered her eyes and leaned against the bathtub, "Where's Chase?" she asked.

Damon took a deep breath, "He killed Cassandra and told me to take your body back to Mystic Falls, I don't know where he is now".

Bonnie shook her head.

SSSSSSS

"We're not sure how the house caught on fire Ms. Kincaid, we found one body inside and we will identify it shortly…from what we can tell, it was female", the crime investigator stated as Iris Kincaid stood in front of the smoldering mansion that once represented her family's legacy.

As she stood fighting back tears, a message appeared on her phone screen, 'I'm sorry Mother'. She gripped the phone tighter as it erupted into flames in her hand.

SSSSSSSS

Stefan searched for airline tickets online. They needed to get out of Baton Rouge as soon as possible, if the Kincaids decided to go after Damon, they wanted to be on their own home turf. As he clicked through flights, his cell phone began to ring, "Yes Caroline…I got the blood and Bonnie drank it", Stefan replied, "she agreed to transition, so you don't have to worry…"

"Elena's awake", Caroline excitedly informed him.

Stefan's eyes widened. After all that happened today with Bonnie, he forgot about the curse and what would happen if Bonnie ever died and what was even more surprising, so did Damon.

Stefan stood up from the desk and walked over to the bathroom door, "Umm…Damon, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'm busy", Damon said through the door.

"Damon…", Stefan replied again.

Stefan heard Damon sigh and tell Bonnie that he would be back. Damon opened the door, closing it behind him and walked over to Stefan, "What is so important? I was making progress with Bonnie".

Stefan looked towards the bathroom door and then grabbed Damon's arm, leading him to the room door and walking outside into the hallway.

"Stefan, what do you need to say?" Damon asked frustrated, "I am making some leeway with Bonnie, we finally moved past her hating my guts completely to…"

"Elena's awake", Stefan cut him off.

Damon felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him with those two words. He gripped onto the wall as he let Stefan's words sink in 'Elena's awake'. Something he had dreamed about…what he had waited for over these past 5 years had happened and he didn't even realize it.

"Damon…" he heard Stefan say, but he sounded so far away.

Cassandra killed Bonnie and Bonnie was resurrected as a vampire and in the midst of it all, the curse was broken.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie opened the bathroom door and she could hear Stefan and Damon in the hallway. 'Elena's awake' she heard Stefan say. She found herself smiling in spite of herself hearing that. Her best friend was awake and she would see her again.

"Damon…", she heard Stefan say.

"I…I have to go to her…", Damon breathed out.

Bonnie's eyes went wide as those words left Damon's mouth. She felt an uncontrollably anger come over as she looked over at the mirror on the wall and it shattered into a million pieces. Suddenly she could hear every voice on the floor of the hotel.

"Bonnie!" Damon called from outside of the hotel room door. She looked towards the door.

SSSSSSSS

Damon heard glass shatter inside of the hotel room as he looked at Stefan and they both rushed over to the hotel room door. They tried to open the door, but Bonnie had locked it from the inside and it wouldn't budge.

"Bonnie, let us in!" Damon called through the door.

There was no answer as he and Stefan threw their bodies up against the door.

"Bonnie, open the door", Stefan pleaded.

With one more push, the door opened and Damon rushed inside of the hotel room. He looked in the bathroom and both bedrooms quickly, "She's gone", he breathed out.

Stefan looked around at the room, it was torn apart and every piece of glass in the room was shattered.

"She's gone!" Damon said kicking a chair sending it flying across the room as his cell phone began to ring. He looked over at the night table and saw that it was Bonnie, "Bon…where are you, come back to the ho…"

"I just called to tell you to stay away from me, Damon", she stated.

"Bonnie, listen to me…"

"Go home to Elena, you finally got what you wanted…so cherish it Damon and leave me the hell alone", Bonnie snapped and then ended the call abruptly.

"Bonnie…Bonnie…", Damon said starting to dial her again, but was stopped by Stefan, "what are you doing! I have to find her".

"Let her go, she needs some time Damon".

"No, she doesn't need time. She's a vampire, she's been through a lot today and she can't be out there alone".

"I will find her", Stefan replied, "you go back to Mystic Falls and I will meet you there when I find Bonnie".

Damon shook his head.

"Damon listen to me, as much as you want to help her—I think you will do more harm than good".

"And what are you going to use your sire bond to bring her home?" Damon remarked sarcastically.

Stefan smirked, "There's no sire bond between me and Bonnie, she didn't love me when she was human".

"I don't want her to think I left her behind", Damon argued, "I don't want her to think that I chose to leave her here like this".

"Damon, I don't think Bonnie's in the state of mind to listen to anything you say…go…I will come back to Mystic Falls as soon as I can…"

"With Bonnie", Damon added.

"I won't come back without her", Stefan answered.

Damon nodded as Stefan touched his shoulder before heading out of the room.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie fought every impulse she had not to rip every single person in the hotel lobby apart as she rushed out. When one of the hotel employees asked her if she was ok, she turned around and she could tell by the look in their eyes that her face had transformed. They immediately backed away and it devastated her. She was the monster that she never wanted to be.

She found herself compelling a man out of his car and she just started driving. She had to get out of Baton Rouge. She had to get away from Damon. After everything he had done…after everything he said to her…his number one concern was Elena. It made her sick and angry.

An hour and a half had passed before she stopped driving. She was hungry and she needed to just stop for a moment and figure out what she would do. She stopped the car and stepped out. She looked around at all of the people walking around and her gums begin to itch. "You lost, Little Lady?" a young guy asked walking up to her with a cocky smirk, "because if you need some assistance in anything, I will surely give it to you".

Bonnie looked at him. There was a part of her that shouted at her 'No…this is not you', but then there was a part of her that didn't care. No one cared about her feelings or her wellbeing, why should she care about anyone else's.

"Actually…yes, I do need some help", Bonnie smiled holding out her hand.

"Oh really", the guy said taking Bonnie's hand.

She leaned up to whisper in his ear, "Know somewhere we can go for some privacy?" she whispered.

She could immediately hear the guy's heartbeat speed up, "I have somewhere we can go".

Bonnie smiled seductively at him as he led her into a side alley, "You are a very lucky guy", Bonnie stated.

"I would say that I am", he whispered as he began to kiss Bonnie on the neck.

She closed her eyes and allowed him to kiss her for a moment, before she grabbed his head in her hands and then she licked his neck.

"Freaky…", the man moaned.

Bonnie felt the veins around her eyes and the pain in her gums as she threw her head back and sunk her teeth into the man's neck. He began to wriggle around in her arms, but she continued to drink. She was strong…stronger than him at least. His warm blood flowed into her mouth and it was amazing. She drank from him until he stopped moving and then she loosened her grip allowing him to fall to the ground. She began to lick the blood from her hands when she heard, "Well…well…well…what do we have here?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes and then turned around, "You have to be kidding me", she sighed.

"Well Miss Bennett, apparently there have been some changes", Klaus remarked with a smirk as he came closer to her.

"Klaus, I've had a very, very, _very_ bad day and I am **not** in the mood", Bonnie warned him.

"Is that so…you're in my city Miss Bennett, so you don't get a choice…especially after what you've done over there", Klaus gestured towards the man on the ground.

"He's still alive", Bonnie folded her arms.

Klaus smirked, "I see".

"So if you will excuse me, I have to go", Bonnie said pushing past him.

"Yes…I'm sure you do…", Klaus said racing up behind Bonnie, "but not quite yet", he remarked before twisted her neck and sending her crashing to the ground in a heap.

SSSSSSS

Stefan drove around looking around and searching for Bonnie. It was true that they didn't share a bond, but he could still feel something if she were near. He went to places that there may be a crowd. Bonnie was a new vampire and she was more than likely starving. He continued to drive slowly down one of the busiest streets in Baton Rouge, when his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello", he answered.

"Stefan…".

"Klaus…what…"

"Well, it's been such a long time and I was thinking that we should catch up…"

"Klaus, I really don't have time to talk right…"

"Oh? Well I thought you would be interested in knowing that I met up with a mutual acquaintance this evening, she was quite different than what I remember".

"Bonnie…she's in New Orleans…ok…keep her there", Stefan replied, "I'm on my way".

Klaus looked over at Bonnie lying on the couch in his home, "I think you have some time".

SSSSSS

As soon as Damon stepped off of the plane in Mystic Falls, he dialed Stefan. "Did you find her?" he asked.

"Yes", Stefan said.

"Where is she?"

"Umm…"

"Hello Damon!" Klaus called out.

Damon looked at his phone, it couldn't be. "Was that Klaus?" Damon asked, "Stefan…answer me, was that Klaus?"

"Yes, Bonnie came to New Orleans. Klaus found her and he brought her to his house, I'm here and she's fine".

"Did Klaus do something to her?" Damon gripped the phone tighter.

"She's fine Damon, I will bring Bonnie back as soon as I can", Stefan replied ending the call.

Damon looked at the phone. He had so many emotions at the moment. There was a part of him that wanted to stay in Baton Rouge…that _needed_ to stay in Baton Rouge, but Stefan was right. Bonnie despite their little breakthrough in the bathroom was angry at him. As much as he wanted to make everything up to her, he knew that Stefan would make a bigger impact than he could at the moment.

The day started with optimism. Cassandra was willing to give him the blood that he wanted to break the curse between Bonnie and Elena. He was going to get two of the most important women in his life back. Then Cassandra slit Bonnie's throat right in front of him and he instantly felt as if a part of him had been ripped away from his body. He should have known. He should have figured out that Cassandra would take her revenge on Chase (and on him) by harming Bonnie. It made sense afterwards. Holding Bonnie's lifeless body was never what he wanted throughout all of this, it was what he fought against this entire time. Then when she opened her eyes and gasped for breath, he was breathed a sigh of relief. He knew that he was being selfish (again), but she was alive and he wouldn't be sad about it. There were so many unresolved feelings between them that they needed to figure them out.

He was so caught up in what happened with Bonnie that for the first time in 5 years, he forgot all about Elena and what would happen if Bonnie died. As soon as Bonnie died, the curse was broken and Elena woke up. He had dreamed about this moment for so long and now that it had come, he felt as if something wasn't right.

He made his way to the front door of the boarding place, a place he hadn't been in years and on the other side of the door was the woman who he believed was the love of his life. He stopped at the door—if the love of his life was waiting inside, why was he hesitating to go inside? Before he raised his hand to turn the door handle, the door opened to reveal Caroline.

"Damon…what are you doing?" she looked at him suspiciously.

"Not right now Blondie, where is she…", he asked pushing past Caroline and heading into the house.

Damon turned towards the living room and when he got there, he stopped immediately on the top steps. She stood up and she looked exactly as he had dreamed she would look. She looked like an angel standing in his living room. All thoughts exited his mind at that moment as he felt his feet moving towards her. When he reached her and inhaled her scent, he hugged her tightly. She held onto him and then she giggled as he let her go, "Hi", she smiled.

"Hi", he smirked kissing her on the lips lightly, "I missed you".

She smiled as she hugged him again. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a satisfied sigh.

SSSSSSSS

Stefan sat across from the couch with Bonnie lay, still unconscious from the neck break that Klaus gave her earlier.

"So Stefan, would you like to explain how your resident witch turned into a vampire…"

"Heretic", Stefan corrected him.

Klaus' eyes widened, "Even better…a _heretic,_ with any luck she will slaughter us all".

Stefan grimaced, "Bonnie wouldn't do that. It's a long story. Thank you for incapacitating her, it just happened today and I know Bonnie—she will never forgive herself if she went too far".

Klaus shrugged, "This is my city and I don't like baby vampires running around…so how did she turn again?"

"It's a long story…"

"I turned because of Damon and it's not polite to talk about someone while they are unconscious due to a neck snapping", Bonnie opened her eyes and leaned up from the couch rubbing her neck.

"Damon, why am I not surprised", Klaus focused on Stefan.

"It was my blood and it really doesn't matter…Klaus, can we get a moment?" Stefan asked.

"Miss Bennett, I take it you will be on good behavior?" Klaus turned to her.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I'm hungry".

"Klaus…", Stefan gestured.

"Of course, I'm an Original Vampire and I can't think of anything more fulfilling than being a servant to a baby heretic", Klaus sarcastically answered as he left the room.

Stefan turned to Bonnie, who immediately held up her hand, "Whatever you have to say Stefan, I don't want to hear it".

"Bonnie, come on…listen to me, I know that you are angry…"

"Angry?" Bonnie scoffed, "I was _angry_ when Damon came to Chicago and wrecked my life. I died Stefan…I'm a heretic, something that I never wanted to be in a million years and it all goes back to Damon…I am waaaayyyy past angry".

"I understand".

"No…no…you really don't", Bonnie replied and then she looked around, "so where is Damon, huh…back in Mystic Falls? Left me behind, he rushed to her didn't he?"

"That's not exactly what happened".

Bonnie sucked her teeth, "After all of this. After everything, he got _exactly_ what he wanted. He got Elena back and let's not kid ourselves, that's exactly what he wanted. So here I am…a heretic and my life is in ruins and what do I have left? What did I get out of all of this?"

"Bonnie, you have us".

"Us?" Bonnie chuckled humorlessly, "I don't even have an answer for that".

"Do you remember what you told me about how you felt about Damon?" Stefan asked coming closer to her.

"That was 5 years ago", she stated.

"Bonnie, come on…"

"No matter what I may have felt for him all of those years ago, it does not compare to what I feel for him now. I _hate_ him and if I ever see him again, I will make him pay".

"He didn't want to leave without you, I told him it would be best if he left".

"And I'm sure it didn't take much convincing", Bonnie replied.

"It did. Bonnie, I'm not Damon. I can't tell you everything about how he feels about you, but I know how he acted when he came in with your body and he thought you were dead. My brother doesn't care about much or many people, but what I saw on his face when he brought you in and thought you were dead—was devastation. He cares about you and I don't think that can ever be debated. I know that this is all complicated…", Stefan came closer to her, "but you have to realize, he only left you because I was afraid that you would kill him if you lost control like you did in that hotel room and I knew that it would hurt you much more than it would him".

Bonnie felt some of her steely demeanor breaking down, but she was determined not to let Stefan get to her. Damon had done too much damage to her, she couldn't forgive him.

"Bonnie, when he brought you in that room…when you woke up and he realized that you weren't dead, do you know that he didn't once mention Elena. His focus, his interest and his concern was only for you", Stefan went on, "he only thought about Elena, when I mentioned it".

Bonnie was quiet as she blinked trying to keep her tears from falling, "Why are you telling me all of this?" she whispered.

"Bonnie, we all care about you in Mystic Falls. This is all new to you, you will need help controlling your urges and I want to help you", Stefan touched her hand, "Bonnie, you have helped us, allow us to help you now".

Bonnie turned to Stefan.

"Dinner is served", Klaus said entering the room dragging a young man.

"Klaus, that is not what I meant", Stefan sighed.

Bonnie focused on the man that Klaus brought in as she felt the familiar feeling of her fangs appearing.

The man's eyes widened as he began to struggled in Klaus' grip, "Relax", Klaus whispered to the man.

"Bonnie, you need to…", Stefan started but was interrupted by Bonnie moving towards the man and sinking her teeth into him.

Stefan watched Bonnie drink from the man as Klaus walked up next to him, "Hmmm…I think I could use a heretic in New Orleans", he winked walking away from Stefan.

Stefan sighed as he rubbed his hands over his face—this was not going to be as easy as he thought.

SSSSSSSS

"But I don't understand. Caroline said that Bonnie is still alive, but I'm awake…how is that possible?" Elena asked as she and Damon sat on the couch in the Salvatore living room, "and where's Stefan, I thought he would be here too".

Damon had spent hours listening to Caroline and Matt fill Elena in on their lives and he stayed mostly quiet, which was surprising to them. His thoughts were all over the place and he couldn't focus. This was not how he expected to feel when Elena came back to him.

"Stefan's in New Orleans with Bonnie", Damon answered.

Elena raised an eyebrow, "But Caroline said that she and Stefan are together, why would he be in New Orleans with Bonnie?"

"I have to tell you why Bonnie is still alive and you're awake...", Damon began, "and it all goes back to me making a colossal mistake".

"Damon…"

Damon took a deep breath and began to explain exactly what happened as Elena listened to him with wide eyes.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared at herself in the mirror of Klaus' downstairs bathroom. She hated the way she felt and she knew that she needed Stefan's help, but if she had to go to Mystic Falls to get it—she was against it. She couldn't go to Mystic Falls, not when Damon and Elena were both there picking up where they left off. Everything had changed and she refused to go back to Mystic Falls and play the nice, self sacrificing Bonnie, those days were over. This was a new Bonnie and she needed to embrace her, "No more crying", she stated at her reflection in the mirror.

SSSSSSSS

"Bonnie's a vampire witch?" Elena asked clearly confused, "I thought that was impossible".

"Well apparently not and whatever her ex-boyfriend's sister did to her must have preserved her powers somehow, I don't know…Bonnie said she drained her powers before she killed her, but something else must have happened", Damon said.

"So she transitioned?" Elena asked in disbelief.

Damon nodded.

"She must be devastated, Bonnie got used to living amongst vampires—but being one, she never wanted to be one".

Damon couldn't open his mouth. He knew what Elena said was the truth and the more he thought about it or heard it, he hated himself for what happened.

"Damon…", Elena said touching his hand, "what's wrong?"

Damon turned and looked at Elena's big brown eyes staring back at him. The woman that he had loved for years…the woman that he was impatiently waiting to open her eyes and be returned to him was staring back at him for the first time in 5 years and he couldn't concentrate on getting 'his girl back', "It's just been a long day".

Elena smiled, "Stefan will bring Bonnie back, he will get through to her".

Damon nodded.

"I missed you, I'm happy to be awake and here with you", Elena touched his cheek, "I love you Damon".

Damon turned to stare at Elena as she kissed him and pulled herself closer to him. He returned the kiss and lowered her down on the couch. This was what he needed…

SSSSSSSS

After promising Stefan she wouldn't disappear, Bonnie headed to a bar that Klaus suggested. It was called the St. James Infirmary and magic apparently could not permeate the walls. She just wanted to have a moment where she didn't have anyone staring at her like she was their latest charity project. Bonnie sat down at a bar stool and ordered a lemon drop martini. As soon as the bartender slid the drink, Bonnie smelled a familiar scent.

She turned around and saw him standing behind her. He stood behind her just staring at her in disbelief.

"Bonnie", he breathed out.

She stood up from her stool, "Chase".

Chase took three long strides towards her and brought his hands to her face in almost disbelief, "You're alive", he breathed as he kissed her passionately almost knocking her off her feet.

 **It's been a long day for Bonnie…lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for your comments and reviews regarding the last chapter. I understand the frustration with Damon, but I also get why he went to Elena. Damon will have to move heaven and earth to get back in Bonnie's good graces…and I think he's up for the challenge (and so am I!). I appreciate your encouragement and let's continue…**

 **On a side note: How TVD huh, they are starting to write like we've Bamon fanfic writers have wanted for ages.**

 **Disclaimer: CW and all owns it.**

"How?" Chase asked staring at her, "I saw…I saw what Cassandra did to you. How are you standing here looking like nothing happened?" he asked holding her hands as he looked at her from head to toe.

"There was an incident before I came to your house and Stefan gave me some of his blood, when Cassandra slit my throat—it kind of didn't work out the way she thought it would", Bonnie replied.

Chase's jaw clenched at the mere mention of his sister. He hugged Bonnie, "I can't believe you're here in front of me".

"But why are you here?" Bonnie asked, "Damon said that you…"

"Damon…", Chase's eyes glowed with anger, "I never want to hear his name again. He's to blame for all of this. He caused all of this and if I ever see him again, I will kill him Bonnie".

"I don't want to talk about Damon, why are you here?"

"Fine…I'm here because I need some help from an old friend", Chase said guiding Bonnie over to a table.

SSSSSSSS

Stefan walked up to the door of St. James Infirmary. As much as he hated to, he had to let Bonnie go out by herself. He was well aware of the fact that if he pushed her too much, she would rebel and there won't be destruction, not only to the people of New Orleans, but also to Bonnie. She was new and she had been through a lot and there was no way to predict how she would act. She told him she wanted to go and decompress and he let her. However, he didn't promise her that he wouldn't check up on her.

As he reached for the door handle, his phone began to ring in his pocket and before he answered—he knew who it was.

"Yes, Damon", Stefan answered.

Damon looked back at Elena sleeping in his bed and closed the door behind him as he walked out into the hallway, "Are you on your way back to Mystic Falls yet?"

"Damon, this is not exactly the easiest thing to do. Bonnie is still angry and she's dealing with everything that happened…"

"But she's coming back here, right?" Damon asked.

"I think so, but she just needs some time", Stefan replied.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh, "Stefan, she can't stay there with Klaus".

"Well I doubt that's happening".

"You never know, she's angry with me", Damon replied.

"While I think she is very angry with you, I don't think this is all about you…", Stefan began as he entered the bar and noticed Bonnie sitting at a table, "Oh…"

"Oh what?" Damon asked, "what's going on?"

"She's sitting with someone…"

"Who?"

"I think…the Chase guy maybe from the way she described him?" Stefan squinted.

"Stefan, get her away from him—he's marked, his family will be after him and after what his family did to Bonnie before, we know she needs to get the hell away from him".

"Damon, I will talk to you later", Stefan replied hanging up the phone.

SSSSSSSSS

"So you're looking for a witch, the witch who helped you in Chicago?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, I killed my sister. My mother and my younger sister will not allow that to go unpunished. I have to disappear, so I need Katya to help me".

Bonnie shook her head, "How did all of this happen?"

"Many factors, but they all go back to Damon Salvatore".

Bonnie focused on her drink for a few moments, "As easy as it would be to blame everything on Damon, we weren't honest with each other and I think that was the unraveling of us. Damon did interfere, but we each played our part".

"I love you Bonnie, I always have throughout everything…I love you", Chase said taking her hand.

"I love you Chase too", Bonnie smiled back at him.

"Well hello", Stefan stated interrupting them.

Chase was up in a flash from his chair, "Can I help you?"

"Chase…", Bonnie touched Chase's arm, "it's fine".

Stefan stared Chase down as he backed off.

"This is Stefan Salvatore, he's the reason why I am walking around now", Bonnie stated trying to at least diffuse the situation a little.

"That's the least he could do, when his brother is the reason why everything went to hell".

"If I remember correctly, you allowed my brother to be held captive by your family for days and tortured, care to explain that?"

"Damon deserved much more", Chase snarled.

Stefan narrowed her eyes.

"Stefan, I just want to talk to Chase for a few moments…alone", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie…"

"Excuse me Chase", Bonnie said standing up and grabbing Stefan.

They walked away from the table, "Stefan, just give me some time with Chase. I need this time with Chase, I deserve this time with him".

"If his family is after him, then you could be in danger".

"I will be ok, I will meet you back at Klaus' and then we can go back to Mystic Falls".

Stefan sighed, "Ok".

"Thank you", Bonnie said, "it's going to be ok".

Stefan nodded as he took one last look at Chase and walked out of the bar.

Bonnie took a deep breath and headed over to Chase, "You don't have to find Katya, I will do the spell".

"But you can't, you turned…"

"Whatever your sister did, it backfired or maybe it didn't…I don't know, but I retained my powers", Bonnie said, "I can do the spell to make sure your family can never find you".

"I'm leaving the U.S.", Chase said.

Bonnie nodded, "I understand".

"But you could always come with me", he stated reaching over and touching her hand.

She shook her head, "I can't".

Chase nodded, "Maybe not today, but maybe one day".

"Maybe one day…", Bonnie answered, "but let's go and I will do the spell".

"I have a room not far from here".

Bonnie hesitated for a moment and then she spoke, "Ok…we can go".

SSSSSSS

Bonnie stopped and picked up her grimoire and headed to Chase's hotel room. For some reason Bonnie felt nervous, she wasn't sure why. "Are you ok?" Chase asked.

"This is just…this is the first time since I woke up as a vampire that I feel like my life didn't come crashing around me".

Chase smiled at her.

"I'm sorry about your sister", Bonnie frowned.

"My sister was a sociopath. She always was. She loved torturing people, anyone that she believed was weaker than her—she would terrorize. Cassandra was never my favorite person…"

"But even so, she was your sister", Bonnie moved closer to him, "and although, you never spoke about your family much, I know that it still hurts".

Chase stared down at Bonnie as he swallowed, "All I could think about after she slit your throat was that I needed to stop her from hurting anyone again and I was so angry Bonnie. She took you away from me and she knew you were someone that I loved".

Bonnie nodded, "I'm so sorry".

"We're all sorry for something", Chase quipped, "how do you feel?"

Bonnie thought for a moment, "Confused…angry…disappointed…sad…but since I was 16, my life has centered around the supernatural. The closest people to me have died…hell…I died at least twice and every time, I learn and I say things are going to be different…"

"I think they will be Bonnie Bennett", Chase said touching her chin, "you have a 2nd…or rather 4th chance is it and I think that you will get it right this time".

"I hope so".

"I want you to be happy Bonnie", Chase replied.

"I want the same for you", Bonnie smiled at him, "let's do the spell, so I can make sure that you are able to go wherever you want to go and be safe".

Chase nodded as Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant. He watched her as the room began to glow around her and he finally saw the woman that he had loved for so long. He felt something come over him and then it disappeared.

"It's done", Bonnie stated as she opened her eyes.

Chase hesitated for a moment, before walking over to Bonnie and then he leaned down, kissing her softly on the lips. She gave into the kiss for a moment and then she stopped, "We shouldn't do this…", she protested.

Chase chuckled, "Even as a vampire-witch, you have unbelievable control".

"That's far from the truth, today has not been a day where I have exercised self control".

"Then why are you using it now?" Chase whispered as he caressed her face.

"Because…"

"Because…", Chase mimicked her as he moved quickly picking Bonnie up and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Chase!" she shrieked.

"Not wasting a moment", he stated as he walked over to the bed with Bonnie's legs still wrapped around him.

He laid her down on the bed and hovered over her for a few moments, "You are one of a kind Bonnie Bennett and don't let anyone tell you otherwise", Chase whispered as he closed the space between them with a kiss.

Bonnie melted into him as they began to remove each other's clothes. Even though they had made love countless times before, there was a feeling of euphoria that came over Bonnie as their bodies joined. Maybe it was the fact she was part vampire, but every touch…every kiss…every moment felt as if it would bring her towards the edge. The fact that she knew that this would be the last time made it even more intense for the both of them and it would definitely be something that Bonnie would never forget.

SSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie opened her eyes to the sun shining in her eyes. She was wrapped up in the sheets and Chase was standing in the window staring out of it fully clothed. "Good Morning", Bonnie said rubbing her eyes.

"Morning…", Chase replied, "I brought you breakfast".

Bonnie looked over at a glass of blood on the night table. She blanched. For a moment, she forgot. She hesitantly reached over and drank some of the blood. It tasted amazing to her and she almost felt embarrassed as she drained the glass and Chase looked at her with eyes that she couldn't quite place.

"I didn't know how hungry I was…", she shrugged.

"The bloodlust, it can be intense some times", he replied walking over to the bed.

Her embarrassment read all over her face, "I'm trying to keep it under control".

"It hasn't been 24 hours yet Bonnie, you can't expect to have it under control".

"Stefan's going to help me…"

She noticed Chase's jaw clench at the mention of Stefan.

"Stefan's not like Damon", Bonnie explained.

Chase didn't say anything as he removed his bag from the closet, "Bonnie, I know that you still love Damon".

"Chase, what are you talking about?"

"You may believe that you left whatever feelings you had for him in Mystic Falls, but deep down you know that there is still something there. That's why you came to Baton Rouge in the first place", he replied, "don't get me wrong, I know that you love me. I know that if things didn't work out the way they had, we would still be together; but Bonnie, I am not going to play the 1st runner up to Damon Salvatore…", he walked over to the bed and sat down, "I love you and I always will and maybe one day, we can put all of this behind us and start over…but right now, this is what's best".

Bonnie felt the tears well up in her eyes and as much as she wanted to tell him he was lying—she knew he wasn't. That's why it hurt her to her very core that Damon left her in Baton Rouge, "Chase, I didn't want any of this to happen".

"I know", he touched her cheek and kissed her on the forehead.

SSSSSSSSS

"Maybe Miss Bennett will be more comfortable staying here in New Orleans, she's not your ordinary vampire—her talents would be wasted in Mystic Falls", Klaus smirked as Stefan joined him in his great room.

Stefan shook his head, "Yeah…I don't think that's something Bonnie would particularly enjoy".

"We should ask her", Klaus replied.

"Klaus, as much as I would love to stay here and be corrupted by you—I can't stay in New Orleans", Bonnie entered the great room.

"Bonnie, I booked a flight later today for us", Stefan replied.

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls either", Bonnie spoke up, "I'm not ready to go back to Mystic Falls yet".

"Ok, where do you want to go—I will come with you".

"Such devotion", Klaus snarked from the corner.

Stefan cut his eyes at Klaus and then back at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I know that everything is a little crazy right now and going back to Mystic Falls is definitely not something that you want, but I do think it's better that you're there with people who care about you".

"I know and I will come back eventually, but I just need…I need to be alone for a couple of days and then I will come to Mystic Falls—I promise. I promised that Caroline that I will be back in time for Matt's wedding and I will be. I promise".

"Bonnie…"

"Stefan, I will be ok. I watched Caroline and Elena transition and get used to being a vampire and I know what to do and what not to do. I need to be alone, I promise I will check in every day", Bonnie replied.

"Bonnie, I still don't like this".

"Stefan, I can leave with or without you liking this, I'm just want you to know what I'm doing".

Stefan sighed, "You will call every day right?"

"Every day, I need to go back to Chicago and tie up loose ends there", Bonnie answered and then turned to Klaus, "and I need to pack, so thank you Klaus for being the gracious host as always".

"My pleasure", Klaus smirked.

Bonnie smiled and turned to walk out of the room.

"You know she's going to wreck havoc wherever she goes", Klaus moved closer to Stefan.

"Bonnie is stronger than that".

Klaus raised an eyebrow, "And what makes you so sure?"

"I can't follow her because if I do, I am sure that she _will_ wreck havoc and if Bonnie loses herself…loses her humanity, I don't think we will be able to get her back", Stefan replied.

SSSSSSSSS

While Elena was in the shower, Damon paced the living room floor waiting for a call from Stefan. Since last night, Stefan had ignored all of his text messages and phone calls. He wasn't sure what his brother's angle was, but it was infuriating him.

"Hey, this is Stefan…leave a message and I will get back to you…"

"Stefan, I have called you 6 times since we talked last night and sent 20 text messages, let me know what's going on or I will be on my way to New Orleans in an hour", Damon barked into the phone as Caroline entered, "Damon, you really need to calm down".

"Look Blondie, I'm not in the mood for any of this".

"Oh really? I thought you would be glued to Elena's hip instead of harassing Stefan over the phone".

"Caroline, you know…I've missed you since I've been away, it's moments like this that make me so sorry I missed years of this".

Caroline moved closer to Damon, "To avoid you hassling Stefan any more, he called me. He and Bonnie will be here later today".

"He got her to come back…"

"Yes, no thanks to you. You left right after you destroyed Bonnie's life, that was nice of you", Caroline replied.

"Stefan told me to go, he thought that it would be best".

"And you just jumped at the chance to come back and reunite with Elena, forget all of the destruction that you left in Bonnie's life".

"I never meant for any of that stuff to happen".

"Well it did Damon", Caroline snapped, "and when Bonnie gets here, I want you to stay away from her. She's new to all of this and she is heartbroken and you can trigger her going over the edge. Do us all a favor Damon, why don't you just go and disappear again".

"I know I messed up and I know that Bonnie's life was turned upside down, but I am committed to getting her through this", Damon replied.

"Damon, those are just words and I can assure you, no one cares about yours anymore", Caroline picked up her bag and headed out of the door.

"Damon?" Elena asked from the doorway.

"Hey…", he said, "how are you?"

"Good, funny thing…even though I spent 5 years sleeping in a coffin—I was really tired last night", she smiled walking over to him, "hey…is something wrong?"

Damon looked down at Elena, "No…everything is fine…nothing's wrong".

Elena smiled as she hugged him.

SSSSSSSSS

Hours later, Bonnie found herself standing outside of the familiar condo door. She took a deep breath as she turned the key and opened the door. After stepping inside, she looked around, the apartment looked immaculate considering the last time she'd been there it looked like a warzone. Chase must have hired a cleaning company.

She stood in the living room for a few moments looking around then her face crumbled. She dropped to the floor in tears in the middle of the living room crying for everything that she'd lost. She looked over at the picture of her and Chase on the table. She stood up and walked over to it, throwing it against the wall shattering the frame into a million pieces.

Moments between her and Chase flooded her mind…every smile, every caress, every kiss…then the moments that she overlooked when he could get anyone to give him anything…the hostess at a restaurant where they didn't have reservations…a waiter to comp a bottle a wine…his clients…then her mind turned to Damon appearing in town…the way he inserted his way into her relationship and she allowed him…the way she let herself feel again, allowed those feelings for him to creep in slowly…the way he made her smile and miss home…then the finding out about Chase…the arguments…the fights…the moment she lost her life…the moment she transitioned.

She stood up from the floor and walked over to the mirror next to the door, "Stop crying", she ordered. She then closed her eyes.

At that moment, she felt something leave her and then she felt…nothing.

SSSSSSSSS

Later that afternoon, Stefan walked into the Salvatore Boarding House and was immediately accosted by Damon, "I've been calling you all morning and I sent multiple text messages, where's Bonnie?"

"She didn't come back with me".

"What do you mean she didn't come back with you!" Damon exploded, "you had ONE job, ONE job Stefan and that was to bring Bonnie back and you couldn't even do that! You left her with Klaus or even worse, did you leave her with that GQ model who has the target on his back?!"

"She went to Chicago, she said she needed to tie up a few things".

"And you didn't go with her?", Damon sighed loudly, "this is why I don't leave anything up to you Brother".

"Damon…"

"She's a new heretic, she is upset…she's angry and you let her go off alone!"

"I couldn't stop her Damon, you know that!" Stefan exploded, "this was the only choice that could be made and you know that".

Damon scoffed and walked away from Stefan.

"You know, you created this situation", Stefan stated quietly.

"What…I never wanted…"

"Yes, you never wanted this to happen! But your entire mission was to break the curse and have both Bonnie and Elena here and alive and you got it. I told you Damon…I _warned_ you to leave Bonnie and Chase alone and you didn't. So what happened, Bonnie ended up a vampire and Chase is on the run from his family. You have Elena back, but you lost Bonnie's friendship…so Damon, I'm not to blame for losing Bonnie…you are", Stefan pointed at Damon.

Damon stared at Stefan and then he spoke again, in a calm tone, "How do I fix this?"

"You give Bonnie this time and then you accept your responsibility in all of this, be honest with her".

"I have been honest with her", Damon argued.

"Have you?" Stefan asked.

Damon opened his mouth to answer, but the front door opened and Elena walked in, "Stefan!" she grinned rushing into the living room and enveloping him into a hug.

Stefan hugged her back, "It's so good to see you".

"You too!" she beamed, "umm…is Bonnie upstairs?"

"Uh, Bonnie went to Chicago. She used to live there and she needs to tie up some loose ends before she comes back, but she will be here for Matt's wedding".

"Wow…so much has changed and some things are still the same. Caroline's in the car arguing with the florists, so her eagerness about throwing an event still has not changed", Elena shrugged and then she looked over at Damon, "what's going on?"

"Nothing", Stefan answered.

"Nooo….something is definitely wrong…is there something you're not telling me about Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She's a vampire, I'm pretty sure that's enough", Damon answered.

"Maybe I should call her, it would be good to hear her voice", Elena said taking out her cell phone and dialing Bonnie. The phone continued to ring and then her voicemail came on, "Hey Bonnie, it's Elena…I can't wait to see you, call me".

Damon looked at Elena put her phone down and began to talk to Stefan. He had a bad feeling about this and he couldn't let it go.

SSSSSSSSS

Bonnie sat at a bar down the street from the condo. She stared at the brown liquid for a few moments before downing the entire glass and pushing it towards the bartender, "I would like another", she replied.

"I'm sorry…we have a 5 drink limit".

"Five drink limit and where is that written?" Bonnie asked looking around.

"It's my rule, I don't know how you're doing it but you should definitely be intoxicated now".

Bonnie leaned over the bar and the bartender met her gaze, "Serve me as many drinks as I want", she ordered and he immediately began pouring a glass of bourbon.

She took a look around. Stefan had provided her with a couple of liters of blood, but she was getting hungry and not for blood in a bottle. She looked around looking for something or someone who could possibly interest her.

"Bonnie Bennett", a voice said from behind her.

She recognized the voice immediately, "Jacques, how are you?" she asked turning to face him.

"I'm very well, I called the art gallery a couple of times and they told me that you were on leave from the gallery…I hope it's not permanent", he smiled.

Bonnie smiled as she held her drink in her hand, "There are some things that have changed in my life, so I'm not sure if I'm coming back to the gallery exactly. I don't even know if I'm coming back to Chicago".

"Oh, did the boyfriend get a job out of town?"

"The boyfriend and I are over", Bonnie answered.

"Oh really?" Jacques smiled widely.

SSSSSSSS

Moments later, Bonnie opened the door to her condo with Jacques kissing her on her neck. His hands were all over and as much as she knew that she should stop it, she couldn't. "Bonnie, I have definitely thought about doing this before with you…"

"I doubt it", Bonnie remarked.

"You have no idea how many times I sat across from you and thought about having you in my arms".

"Is that right?" Bonnie asked.

"Definitely", he said.

Bonnie smiled as she felt the veins protrude around her eyes and her fangs grow, "Good", she whispered before sinking her teeth into his neck and muffling his screams.

SSSSSSSS

"So how was your first night in Chicago?" Stefan asked Bonnie the next morning.

Bonnie sat in a chair looking at Jacques lying on the bed asleep. After she finished feeding, he drifted off into unconsciousness. He was still alive, she could hear his heart beating. His blood was a little bitter, but it would due for the time being. Although, Jacques made it clear that he wanted Bonnie in a physical way, all she wanted from him was blood. She didn't need or want that closeness with anyone, "Oh it was a night, I found someone at the blood bank to provide me with blood while I'm here", Bonnie lied.

"That's good…umm…Damon wasn't too happy that I came home without you", Stefan replied.

The mere mention of Damon's name, sent Bonnie's blood boiling, "I don't care".

"Bonnie…"

"Stefan, if you mention his name one more time…I will hang up".

"Bonnie, I know that you are angry with him but Damon…"

"Goodbye Stefan", Bonnie ended the call as Jacques began to stir on the bed.

"Wow…what happened? I feel like a truck hit me", he rubbed his head.

Bonnie smiled, "I will take that as a compliment", she smiled walking over to the bed. She straddled him as he looked up at her.

"Bonnie, I don't know if we should…"

"Shh….", she whispered kissing his neck and then biting into it.

SSSSSSSSS

"Damon, are you ok?" Elena asked sitting up in bed noticing Damon sitting by the window. He had been there when she fell asleep the night before and he was still there.

He looked at her for a few moments, stood up and walked over to the bed, "Five years…", he said sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her, "for five years, I dreamed of this moment", he smiled touching Elena's cheek, "I wanted this moment. I wanted to have you here…in my bed…looking at me with that smile of yours…"

"Damon…", Elena said.

"I haven't been completely honest with you and I need to be", Damon stated, "I need to be honest with you because I need you to understand why I am going to do what I'm about to do".

"What?"

"I went to Chicago to find Bonnie and to find a witch who could tell me how to break the curse. I wanted to find a way to have you both back in my life…"

"You told me that and I understood…"

"I wanted you both back because you two, besides Stefan are the most important people to me", Damon breathed out, "and you know, I wanted both of you to be here with me. When you were put to sleep because of the curse, I was upset…I was angry…when Bonnie left only leaving a letter? I lost my mind. She was the one person that I counted on then and she left. So…when I saw her in Chicago, with her boyfriend and her life—I was jealous".

"Understandable, you two were best friends…"

"I hated Chase from the moment I saw him and it wasn't just because I felt like something wasn't right, but it was because he was Bonnie's boyfriend…"

Damon noticed a definite shift in Elena's face, "Then when everything blew up, I had to face some truths. Her boyfriend's family tied me up and tortured me, but they made me realize something…"

"What?" Elena asked searching Damon's eyes.

"All of this happened because I didn't tell the truth. Elena, I love you but…there came a time and it happened gradually…maybe it started in 1994 and continued on, but it's been there…simmering underneath and I just pushed it down, but I can't any more. Too much has happened".

"What are you saying Damon?" Elena asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"What I'm saying is that my feelings for Bonnie aren't exactly as platonic as I have portrayed them to be…"

"What…?" Elena gasped, "what do you mean…why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I need to be honest with you and you need to understand why I'm going to Chicago today".

"You're going to Chicago?"

"Bonnie's there. She's a new vampire Elena, she's alone and Stefan is on this live and let live and I can't leave her alone…anything can happen and I know she would never be able to forgive herself if she did something to harm someone who doesn't deserve it".

Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"I'm telling you this because you need to know the truth, the lies that I've told previously wrecked Bonnie's life and I won't do that again to anyone that I care about".

"I don't know what to say".

"You don't have to say anything, you can hate me if you want…there's a lot of that going around", Damon chuckled.

"When are you leaving?" Elena asked composing herself.

"Soon".

"Fine…", she replied sliding out of the bed, "go…we'll talk when you get back".

"Elena, I never thought that this would happen like this".

"Just go Damon", she replied through clenched teeth.

Damon stood up and walked towards the bedroom door. He nodded slowly as he left Elena behind.

SSSSSSSS

After compelling Jacques to stay in her condo, Bonnie left the condo to head to the gallery. When she stepped inside, she looked around. It looked exactly the same, except for a few changes—some artwork that she deliberately placed in the back was front and center.

"Yes, the event is invitation only and you must wear white", Bonnie heard Asia say as she came from Bonnie's office.

When Asia met Bonnie's eyes, she stopped suddenly, "Umm…I have to go", she replied.

Bonnie took in Asia's appearance, she definitely looked different than what Bonnie remembered. Asia had always been a little plain and never changed her style. Right now, Bonnie was staring at a clone of her Chicago self. Asia stood in front of her dressed in all black with straight hair and high heels.

"Bonnie, wow…I wasn't expecting you back today", Asia plastered a smile on her face as she outstretched her arms and enveloped Bonnie into a hug.

"I'm sure", Bonnie said as Asia let her go.

"Oh I'm sorry, I've been using your office. Since you left, Kate asked me to take over some of your duties…I mean…temporarily of course".

Bonnie eyed Asia with a suspicious look, "Uh, huh", Bonnie walked over to the artwork that Asia, undoubtedly placed front and center.

"I thought it would be an interesting new look for the gallery".

"Yes and I guess it's no coincidence that this is your friend's work?" Bonnie turned to Asia.

Asia frowned, "Kate likes it".

"I don't", Bonnie answered, "put it back where it was".

"With all do respect Bonnie, you took off…trashed your office and I've been here to clean everything up. I think that…"

Bonnie turned to Asia and stared into her eyes, "I didn't ask you what you did while I was gone. I'm back and I'm the manager here, get rid of it".

Asia stared back at Bonnie, "I will get rid of it".

"Good…and how about you go back to your old wardrobe, I don't need any clones", Bonnie snapped as she headed towards her office and closed the door.

SSSSSSS

After setting up a few shows for the gallery, Bonnie headed back to the condo. She was hungry and the fact that Jacques was waiting for her in her apartment made her salivate. She turned her key and the condo's lights were off.

"Jacques, I'm back", she announced as she placed her keys on the console table by the door.

"Now, now…Bonnie has been a bad girl", a voice teased from the darkness.

She slammed her door and flipped on the light with a flick of her finger, "What the hell are you doing here?" she said through clenched teeth.

Damon braced himself, he could tell that something had changed with her—she had turned it off and it would take a miracle for Bonnie's humanity to come back.

 **Damon's her trigger…in more ways than one…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for your reviews and messages. They are greatly appreciated!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Well Stefan informed me that you decided to return to Chicago and I thought you needed some company", Damon stood up and moved closer to her.

Bonnie glared at him, "Not yours", she dropped her bag, "now where is Jacques?"

Damon smirked, "Well you know, Jacques had to go…gave him some of my blood and he just took off".

Bonnie growled, "I will just find someone else", she turned to open the door, but Damon rushed over closing the door.

"Damon, I can and I will hurt you", Bonnie stated facing the door.

"You turned it off, didn't you?" Damon asked.

Bonnie rolled her eyes turning to face him, "Maybe…so what".

Damon sighed, "Bonnie…"

She looked up at him, "If you came to apologize again, I don't _care_ about your apologies", Bonnie spat at him, "so you can keep your apology".

"Bonnie, I want you to know that I never wanted to leave you there. I didn't want to leave you like that. I know that the night you turned…"

"How's Elena?" Bonnie interrupted him, "was she all that you _dreamed_ she would be?" she remarked sarcastically.

"Bonnie…"

"I mean, that is what you wanted, right? Elena awake…walking around…tell me, how did the reunion go?" Bonnie walked around him, "was it just like you imagined?"

"I want to talk about you?"

"Ooooh…", Bonnie chuckled, "you want to talk about me? Well I'm an abomination against nature and I act accordingly, that's how I am".

"Bonnie, you are not an abomination".

"Oh but I am…but let's not talk about me, so how did your reunion go with Elena? Did you take her in your arms and tell her how much you missed her? Did you kiss her…", Bonnie stopped moving in front of him and touched his cheek, "did you make love to her or did you tell her that you ruined lives to break the curse?" She hissed as she raked her nails across his face, scratching his cheek drawing blood.

He grimaced as he grabbed his cheek and within seconds, both of his hands were on Bonnie's arms forcing her to look at him, "Bonnie, I never wanted any of this to happen".

"Uh, huh sure…you never want anything to happen", Bonnie scoffed as she wiggled out of his grasp.

"I mean that, do you not get how I feel about you…"

"How you feel about me? Let's see, I was your _best friend_ and you love having me in your life so that we can banter, we can pull each other asses out of the fire and you can tell me all about the drama that you and Elena are going through. Guess what? That is not my role anymore and it _never_ will be again".

"Bonnie…"

"The night I transitioned was the worst night of my entire life and where was _my best friend_? Why…he was with _his girl_ ".

"Bonnie, you were so angry at me that night. You told me to stay away and I did. I thought it would help that I wasn't there", Damon argued.

"I bet it didn't take much convincing, Damon", Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie, I know that I messed up. I know that I have damaged our relationship, but I just want to fix it. I want to help you get through this".

"You don't have to get me through anything Damon, everything is fine now", Bonnie smiled devilishly.

"You turned off your humanity, everything is _definitely_ not fine".

"What did my humanity get me Damon? Turned into a vampire…cursed…dying twice…no…I don't think I need _humanity_ anymore", she replied as if humanity was a disgusting, filthy word.

"I left Elena, I came here to be with you and help you".

"I don't need your help and I am sure Elena will breathlessly wait for your return".

"Bonnie…I…", Damon opened his mouth but couldn't get the rest of the words out for some reason.

"What…you what…you're sorry? I know you are, I just don't care", she replied.

"Ok…but I'm not leaving".

"If you don't leave, I will set this town on fire, was the Great Chicago Fire before your time? Because what I would do would be much, much, much worse. "

"I'm not leaving because you need me".

"I don't need you, I had my own personal blood bank and you let him get away—I can find another one all by myself", she gloated.

Damon blinked, he realized that he needed to try a different tactic with Bonnie, "Nooo, I think Mr. Jacques had a crush on you and that was pretty easy…I can teach you how to hunt and make sure that you don't decide to feed on someone you shouldn't", Damon leaned down to look directly into Bonnie's eyes.

"And why would you do that? Isn't that the exact opposite of what you should do?" she challenged him.

"You must have me confused with Stefan, I think the best blood is from the direct source", Damon smirked.

Bonnie returned his smirk and raised an eyebrow, "Elena would never approve of this".

"I'm here with you", Damon answered.

She nodded, "Ok…we'll see, let me change".

Damon gestured for her to leave the living room. She brushed past him picking up her bag and heading towards her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Damon grimaced as soon as he heard her close the door. This wasn't his original plan, but this would be the plan until he could get her to turn her humanity switch back on.

He was ready to tell her how he felt about her, but he knew that if he told her now—she would never believe him. She would undoubtedly believe that he was telling her that so that she would feel something and flip her switch back on. It would backfire and she would lash out even more. He needed to play this in a way to cause the least amount of damage possible.

When he walked in and saw that guy who was an artist from Bonnie's art gallery sitting on the couch bleeding staring blankly at the television, he knew that the situation had definitely changed. He had to protect Bonnie because at some point, she would flip her switch back on and she would have to live with every choice and every action she performed while her humanity was off—and he knew Bonnie Bennett, she would never forgive herself if she went too far. He would look out for her and at the right moment, he would force her to turn the switch back on—it was just at the moment, he had no idea how.

"I'm ready", Bonnie broke through his thoughts.

He turned around and she was standing in back of him in a black crop top with tight black pants on. Her make up was heavy and the heels she had looked like she could kill someone with them, "Wow…", he breathed.

"I'm hungry, let's go…I know a place that we can go to", she replied picking up her purse and heading towards the door.

He grabbed her arm, "You will listen to me and take my advice…"

"If I choose to".

Damon held tighter onto her arm, "I know how to do this Bonnie, listen to me".

"IF I CHOOSE TO", she stated removing his hand from her arm and then opened the door.

Damon stood staring at Bonnie. He felt as if he was falling down a rabbit hole. Never in his wildest dreams did he think that he would be here with Bonnie in this moment, but he needed to do this for her.

"Coming?" she asked turning to him.

"Of course", he answered her following behind her.

SSSSSSS

Elena stood in the doorway of the kitchen as she watched Stefan emerge from the woods. She had spent the day with Caroline avoiding speaking about the obvious. The truth was, she was confused and she had no idea how to deal with everything. Ever since Damon left earlier that day to find Bonnie, she felt like there was something that she was missing.

"Hey", Stefan smiled walking up to her, "you ok?" he asked concerned rubbing her arm as they entered the house.

She thought for a few moments as she sat down on a stool in the kitchen while Stefan removed a blood bag from the refrigerator, "Things are not the same are they?" she asked biting her lip, "for a few hours, I thought they were the same—but they're not".

"It _has_ been five years, me and Caroline are definitely closer and Matt's getting married and…"

"And Damon and Bonnie are closer than best friends", Elena finished.

Stefan frowned, "I'm not the person who can answer that, only Damon and Bonnie can answer that".

Elena shook her head as tears appeared in her eyes, "Stefan, I woke up from a 5 year coma and Damon spent one day with me and left to find Bonnie, that says a lot".

"Bonnie's going through a rough time".

"This was not just about saving Bonnie, Stefan. This was about something more. He feels more for her and it may be more than what he feels for me. Things have changed…this is not the same Mystic Falls to me", Elena replied quietly.

Stefan nodded sympathetically as he walked over to Elena and hugged her, "No…it may not be", he sighed.

SSSSSSSS

Damon sat down on a stool at the bar as he watched Bonnie sitting on one of the couches. He wasn't exactly sure how Bonnie knew about this place and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. She was sitting next to a guy who appeared to think that the key to getting into Bonnie's pants was to get her drunk. Damon had already named him 'Bachelor 1'. He watched Bachelor 1's hands trail up Bonnie's leg as she whispered in the his ear. There was a part of Damon that wanted to rush over and rip the guy's arm away from his body, but he had to play this exactly right.

He had to admit for Bonnie being a new vampire, she handled her role as a new vampire with skill. He watched as Bonnie pulled the guy up and made eye contact with Damon. He downed his bourbon and stood up following the path that Bonnie took with the guy.

He passed a couple of 'couples' making out on his way to the room where Bonnie disappeared with 'Bachelor 1'. When he reached the room, he opened the door to find Bonnie straddling Bachelor 1 and drinking from him. He was a little taken back from the sight as she looked over her shoulder with blood dripping from her fangs, "What took you soo long?" she asked.

Damon took in the sight of Bonnie with the black veins around her eyes and the fangs and he lost his voice. It was beautiful, sexy and a little unnerving all at once. While this Bonnie was breathtaking, there was a part of him that felt sad that this is who she was now.

"You drank too much", Damon replied as he examined Bachelor 1 methodically.

"I barely tasted his blood".

Damon looked over at her, "He's unconscious".

She shrugged her shoulders, "I was hungry".

Damon looked around, "I'm almost afraid to ask, but how exactly do you know about this place?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "The Lotus Lounge is where a lot of the more… _adventurous_ citizens of Chicago go to have fun".

Damon shuddered at the thought that went through his head.

"Relax", Bonnie deadpanned, "me and Chase never came here".

"Good to know", Damon mumbled.

"What is going on here!" a voice shrieked from the door behind Damon and Bonnie.

They turned around to see a woman entering the room. She looked over at Bachelor 1 and then at Bonnie, "What are you doing in here with my boyfriend!"

Damon looked over at Bonnie as she smirked, "Really?" she scoffed.

The woman walked over and lifted her hand to smack Bonnie in the face, but she caught the woman's arm in mid-air. Bonnie grabbed pulled her closer, "Go jump in front of a car", Bonnie stated staring directly into her eyes before brushing past her and leaving the room.

"Bonnie!" Damon called out as the woman started walking towards the door.

Damon rushed in front of the woman, "Just go home, stay away from cars", he compelled her.

The woman nodded and walked out of the room.

Damon looked over at Bachelor 1 and ran his hands through hair, "I'm going to need a much bigger boat", he mumbled biting into his wrist.

When Damon walked outside of the club he looked around to see where Bonnie disappeared to, "Did you see where a short, brown-skinned girl with green eyes went?" he asked the bouncer.

"I think she disappeared down the street", the bouncer replied.

"Great…just great!" Damon yelled in frustration as his cell phone pinged. He looked down and it was a text from Bonnie, "see you at the condo, don't worry-I'll be good".

He gripped his phone and let out a few choice curse words as he began to walk down the street. As he tried to figure out where Bonnie could have disappeared to, his cell phone began to ring and he saw Stefan's name fill the scream.

"Now is not the time", he growled into the phone.

"What's going on?"

"Oh, well Bonnie has flipped her humanity switch and she's like the Anti-Bonnie, in case you were wondering. So I am playing her chaperone and she gave me the slip, after she almost killed a guy in a swingers club…"

"Why were you in a swingers club with Bonnie?" Stefan asked.

"Look, that's not the point…she almost killed a guy and his girlfriend and then she disappeared, so I have to find her".

"So you haven't made any leeway with her, have you?"

"Did you not hear me say, she flipped the switch Stefan. She's a heretic, she could set this town on fire if someone pisses her off. I am trying to be her friend…"

"Don't flip your switch Damon…", Stefan warned.

"Stefan, in case you forgot—I'm not you, I'm not good…I don't need to flip my switch to do horrible things", Damon said as he walked down the street, "how's Elena?"

"Well she's confused Damon. She doesn't understand that when she wakes up why you its as if your feelings have changed".

Damon stopped walking and closed his eyes, "I will be back as soon as I can help Bonnie and I can get her to turn her switch back on".

"Are you going to be able to do that? Are you sure, you're the one who can do that?"

"I'm the _only_ person who can do it", Damon said, "now, I have to go…I will call Elena later".

"Damon, don't mess this up", Stefan warned him.

"Thanks", Damon ended the call, as he stopped when he noticed Bonnie talking to a guy next to a convertible.

"Bonnie, I've been looking all over for you!" Damon grinned locking his arm with hers.

"Hey, who are you?" the guy asked.

"I suggest you get in your car and drive away", Damon ordered.

The guy turned without another word and got in his car.

"Really Damon?" Bonnie scoffed, "I think you're here to keep me in check as opposed to teaching me anything. Know this Damon, I don't need you. I can get anything I want without you".

"Yes, you can…but there's a part of you that wants me here with you. Trust me, I know from experience being bad is no fun when you're all alone", he smirked at her.

"Fine…", Bonnie folded her arms, "let's have some fun".

"My way".

"Ok".

SSSSSSSSS

A week passed by and Damon was finding himself flying by the seat of his pants. He had no idea how to turn Bonnie's humanity back on and she gave no indication that she was interested in turning it back on. Stefan had been calling him non-stop and Caroline sent him threatening text messages daily. The only one he hadn't heard from was Elena. He didn't know what to say to her or what to do where Elena was concerned. He had taught Bonnie about his lying in the street trick and she had become a pro at it. The viciousness that she attacked some of her victims scared him. It was as if she took pleasure in almost bringing them to the brink of death and then stopping. He went behind her trying to heal them without her knowing, but there were a few times that he was too late –but he would never tell Bonnie that. He would take that secret to his grave.

"Matt's wedding is in three days Damon, Bonnie still has her switch off?" Stefan asked as Damon got ready for the gallery party.

"Tonight's a party at her gallery, I have a plan…she will flip the switch", Damon stated as he held his phone with his shoulder.

"Elena's called her. She hasn't answered the phone for her".

Damon sighed, "I know".

"I have no idea how you're going to fix this Brother, but I'm sure you will figure it out".

"I have no other choice", Damon answered as he watched Bonnie walk out from her bedroom in her party dress, "I have to go…", he ended the call with Stefan.

"Stefan thinks you can get me to turn my humanity back on, you really haven't told him the truth, have you?"

"Bonnie, you know I have to keep Stefan in the dark. If he knew what we were doing here, he would come to Chicago and ruin all of the fun", Damon moved closed to Bonnie and looked down at her.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"You know that Elena has called you multiple times. The word on the street is that you have ignored her calls".

"I don't have much to say", Bonnie shrugged, "and I can't imagine that she would want to talk about much more than you being here instead of with her".

"Maybe that she gets to speak to the friend who she thought she would never see again?" Damon stated.

Bonnie shrugged, "I'm a vampire, I'm immortal, we will have plenty of time to talk if I want to".

"Fine…so you're on good behavior tonight, right?"

"Maybe", Bonnie smirked.

"Bon Bon…you know that we can't bring too much attention to ourselves", Damon wiggled his finger in her face.

"You know, if you would switch off your humanity, this would be a lot easier for you".

"Bonnie Bennett, I can assure you with or without humanity, Damon Salvatore has no problem bringing havoc".

"Then there is no need to warn me about playing nice tonight", Bonnie winked as she picked up her purse and she and Damon headed out of the condo.

SSSSSSSS

When they walked into the gallery, Bonnie immediately worked her way around the room. Damon watched her from the bar and it was almost as if, the Bonnie that he met in Chicago had returned. He also noticed Asia eyeing Bonnie from another side of the room. He could see the look of envy in Asia's eyes and he hoped that the night could end on a positive note.

"Bonnie, we missed you!" Jane, one of the frequent gallery visitors hugged her.

"Thank you, I had to take some time off".

"Well we are happy to have you back", Jane beamed.

"Jane, it's so nice to see you again", Asia moved into the conversation, "we have some upcoming events that I know you will enjoy".

Jane looked over Asia, "Umm…thank you Asia, excuse me", Jane moved away leaving Bonnie and Asia together.

Bonnie glared at Asia, "Don't ever do that again", she warned.

Asia went to open her mouth, but was interrupted by Kate walking over grinning. She wrapped her arms around both of them, "Bonnie, hasn't Asia done a great job with the gallery after the other manager left?"

"She has in my absence, but I'm back now", Bonnie replied.

"Yes, Bonnie…I wanted to possibly speak about Asia becoming a co-manager with you. I think you two could work great together", Kate smiled.

Bonnie's eyes widened, "Kate, I understand that Asia has done a great job while I was gone—but I have worked at this gallery for 4 years and I have worked tirelessly to make it one of the must see places in Chicago".

"I will schedule a meeting on Tuesday to discuss it", Kate replied, "excuse me…" and with that statement, she walked away leaving Bonnie and Asia.

Bonnie looked at Asia and immediately walked away from her to her office. She could hear Asia's heels clicking behind her. Bonnie reached her office and placed her hands on her desk. "Bonnie, I don't understand why this is a big deal. I did a lot for this gallery while you were away and when you've been in and out. I deserve to be more than just your assistant. I mean, ever since that guy showed up and you and Chase had problems, you have neglected your job and I shouldn't be punished for that", Asia snapped.

Bonnie felt the veins growing around her eyes along with her fangs and she turned around quickly, closing the door and facing Asia who had a look of absolute fear on her face. Bonne stared directly into her eyes, "You just couldn't leave me alone in here…", Bonnie hissed.

"What…what are you!" Asia gasped.

Bonnie grabbed Asia by her neck and lifted her in the air, "I told you that I didn't need a clone and you thought I was joking".

Asia struggled to breathe as she tried to release Bonnie's grip. Bonnie lowered her down to the floor and let her go as Asia collapsed onto the floor. Asia took gulps of air as she tried to catch her breath, "What happened to you…", Asia breathed.

"Do you want to waste time asking me that or do you want to run away?" Bonnie asked.

Asia looked at Bonnie and got up off the floor and started for the door, but Bonnie was in front of her in a blink of an eye, "I lied", Bonnie smirked as she sunk her teeth into Asia's neck as Asia let out a muffled scream.

Bonnie drank Asia's blood as Asia attempted to fight her, but she couldn't remove herself from Bonnie's grip. If there was a part of Bonnie that was supposed to stop her drinking, that part of her was no where to be found. Bonnie felt Asia go limp in her arms and she continued to drink, until she felt her being ripped from Asia and thrown up against a walk.

"Bonnie! What are you doing!" Damon looked at her in alarm.

"Doing what I was created to do!" Bonnie screeched, "you can maybe save her, but you won't be able to save everyone out there".

"What?" Damon asked as he held his wrist over Asia's mouth to feed her his blood.

Bonnie left the office and Damon lifted Asia off of the floor as he followed behind Bonnie. She stood in the hallway between her office and the showroom. He wasn't sure what she was doing until he heard people in the showroom start screaming, "Fire…Fire!" and then he felt the heat. The room was on fire. He rushed out of the backdoor with Asia and sat her down in the alley as the backdoor slammed closed. He raced in front of the building and he could see people trying to open the doors to the showroom, but they were locked. People were picking up chairs trying to break the windows…but the chairs were just bouncing off of the windows.

Damon looked around and saw Bonnie standing to the side.

"Bonnie…let them out!" he screamed.

She stared at him defiantly.

"Bonnie…let them out…please…you know that this is not what you want to do!" he rushed over to her.

"That is what I am capable of…realize that", she stated as the doors flew open to the gallery and the glass from the windows burst and people rushed out of the gallery.

Damon turned around and Bonnie was gone. In the midst of fire engines rushing down the street and people coming out coughing and trying to catch their breath, he looked around and started down the street. He was done with this.

SSSSSSSS

After an hour of searching for Bonnie, Damon gave up and returned to the condo. Walking into the condo, he found Bonnie on the couch with who he recognized as the doorman. She was drinking from him and when she noticed Damon, she lifted her head up and smiled.

"You're done", Damon stated without a trace of a smirk or smile.

Bonnie removed herself from straddling the doorman, "Stay", she ordered him and walked over to Damon, "I'm not sure if you realized this tonight or not, but you can't control me".

"So I realized when you almost killed all those people back at the gallery".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "They lived".

"Barely".

"When did you turn into such a killjoy?" Bonnie scoffed.

Damon looked over at the doorman who wore a dazed look on his face, "Tell him to leave, we need to talk".

Bonnie sighed, "Daniel, come here".

Daniel stood up and walked over to Bonnie. She bit into her wrist and held it up to Daniel's mouth as he drank, "That's enough", she stated, "now leave".

Daniel turned and left Bonnie's apartment closing the door behind him.

Bonnie shook her head as she walked over to the freestanding bar and removed a shot glass from the cabinet. She took out a bottle of bourbon and poured a shot, "You know Damon, I thought that you would be a lot more fun".

"Bonnie, this is not who you are. Flip your switch back on".

Bonnie swallowed her shot and smiled, "Why would I do that?"

"Because you almost killed one of your friends here. Because you almost killed a lot of people. Because you set the place that you worked at for years on fire tonight".

She looked at him unmoving as she poured another shot, "The difference here is that you still think I care about _any_ of that. I don't. I don't care about anyone and I'm perfectly happy with staying like this".

"But why? I know what it's like to turn off your humanity and I know what it's like to turn it back on—Bonnie, it's not easy".

"Oh this is much easier than how things were before. You see, that Bonnie that you knew in 1994, in Mystic Falls and even the one you met in Chicago, I will _never_ be her again".

"You will be", Damon argued.

She turned to him, "I will _never_ be her again. Why would I want to be?"

"Because you are an amazing person, Bonnie", Damon answered.

"Am I?", she smirked as she played with the shot glass in her hand, "You know I lied to you before".

"About?" Damon asked.

She leaned closer to him, "About why I left Mystic Falls. You see, the old me was pretty pathetic…the humanity filled Bonnie…she was poor excuse for a witch."

"Bonnie, you were never pathetic. You are one of the strongest people I know".

"Oh really? Well I made a crucial mistake and that showed me just how pathetic I was".

"What are you talking about?" Damon asked as he looked at her in confusion.

Bonnie smiled as she poured another shot of bourbon in the glass, "I fell in love with my best friend's boyfriend, even though I knew there was no way in hell that he would ever feel the same way for me. I couldn't bear to be in the space with him because I realized that he would never feel the same way about me and instead I would have to spend every day knowing that he was counting the days until I died, so he could be reunited with the woman he _did_ love. So I gave up my life in Mystic Falls, the only place I've ever known, so I could avoid feeling stupid and pathetic and weak…I never want to go back to that Bonnie", she swallowed the shot of bourbon and slid off of the seat, "so you see Damon, that Bonnie is gone and she is _never_ coming back".

Damon stood staring at Bonnie unblinking and speechless. He had an inkling, but he had never allowed himself to truly believe it. Bonnie had told him the truth and it was in such an uncaring and cold way that he finally realized the depth of all of this. She wouldn't turn her switch back on. She wouldn't allow herself to feel because as soon as she did—she would have to deal with him and her feelings for him.

"Quiet huh? That's a first", Bonnie chuckled as she turned to leave the room, but was stopped by Damon grabbing her arms and looking down at her.

"You're wrong", he answered.

"Damon, I'm done for tonight", she stated shaking out of his embrace.

He watched her start towards the hallway to her bedroom and he spoke up, "I love you, Bonnie", he said and he watched her freeze, "maybe I didn't realize it years ago, but my feelings for you changed and I wasn't exactly sure what was happening…"

"No…", Bonnie hissed and turned around quickly, "no…don't do this…"

Damon continued as he moved closer to her, "When you sacrificed yourself to send me back to the present, I fought to get you back. I tried so hard to get you back because you were the only person who I could talk to…I felt like you were the only person who understood me completely".

"No…no…you are lying," Bonnie pointed at him as she stood inches away from him, "shut up!"

"Then when you told me what Kai did to you, I wanted to rip his head off and then the curse…Bonnie, it was never a question as to whether I would have let you die in that ballroom. There was never a moment when I hesitated and thought about what it would be like to lose you then".

She shook her head, "Damon, I am warning you…"

"Then you left. You left me, Bonnie. The person who I was the closest to left me, when I needed you. We needed each other and you left me with a letter…a letter, Bonnie. I never read your letter because I couldn't. I couldn't read probably the last words you would ever say to me; I was furious at you. Back then I wasn't sure why I was so angry. Plenty of friends have left me before, some because I pushed them away…but I never pushed you away and I didn't understand how you could just disappear like you did. Then you come here and you build a new life. A life that almost erased your past, that erased us and yes, I was jealous of you and the GQ model—but more than that, I could not stand by and watch someone that I had feelings for…someone that I had developed a love for be lied to and live a lie".

"I don't want to hear this. I won't listen to this…", Bonnie turned away from him and started towards her bedroom, but Damon blocked her bedroom door.

"Bonnie, when Chase's family held me captive…they put a spell on me", he continued standing in front of her looking into her green eyes which were smoldering with anger, "they made sure I would tell them the truth and if I didn't, I would experience unmeasurable pain".

"Get out of my way Damon", she warned.

"Cassandra asked me if we were just friends…whether there was more to how I felt about you…when I said no, I felt the pain. It was blinding…I could barely focus…Chase knew, he figured it out long before I admitted it. That's why she went after you. That's why she tried to kill you, she knew how much you meant to Chase and to me. She wanted revenge on the both of us".

Bonnie balled her fists up at her sides.

"Bonnie, somewhere along the way you became that person that I wanted to be with above everyone else. The person who I depended on. The person who knew things about me that I hadn't discovered. You saw me for who I was and who I _could_ be, Bonnie…I love you and I hate to see you like this. _This_ is not who you are. I may be like this, but you're not", he said placing his hands on her cheek, "I know that everything fell apart and that this is not what you wanted for your life ever, but Bonnie…I know that you are still in there. You don't want to be like this. I love you and I know that I wrecked your life and I will never stop regretting my decisions, but please don't destroy yourself".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes into slits, "You're lying, you love Elena! You just want me to flip my switch on".

"I left Elena!" Damon argued as he forced her to look at him, "after 5 years, I left her and I came to you. Bonnie, I know that I've lied to you before—but I am not lying to you about this. Believe me, I love you and I want to be with you!" He yelled at her surprising himself.

"Stop lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to you now, when you could kill me with a flick of the wrist?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes. She saw the fight in his eyes and she could feel some of her resolve breaking away—but there was no way that she would allow it to. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She couldn't believe him.

Damon could see Bonnie fighting an internal struggle. She wanted to believe him and she wanted to allow herself to feel what he said. He reached out and touched her cheek gently.

"Get off of me!" she pushed him off of her causing him to crash into the wall putting a hole in the wall.

Bonnie headed towards the door of the condo and when she opened it, she felt nothing but pain as if she had been hit by a truck as she felt herself flying back and then she was pushed into darkness.

 **The confessions…the ending…**

 **Please show your love/like, I appreciate your reviews.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading this story and continuing to comment. Like I saw over and over again and I know all fanfic writers feel this way, we are so appreciative of your support. It fuels us. It helps us continue, especially when the writing on the show gives us little to deal with. Thank you always for your support.**

 **Now about Damon…it's a long road in front of him to gain Bonnie's forgiveness, but I think he's up to the task. It may not be easy and it may take two steps forward and two steps back, but eventually…maybe…**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it…**

Damon looked over at Bonnie lying on the floor unconscious as Collette stepped over the threshold of the condo. He kept his eye on her as he bent down to check Bonnie out, "I suggest you not do that", Collette glared at him with eyes that could kill.

"Well what a surprise seeing you here in Chicago, what brings you to the Windy City?" Damon joked uncomfortably.

Collette cocked her head to the side, before shooting out her arm and closing her fist. As soon as her fist closed, he felt pain overtake his body and he fell to his knees. It was as if his body was on fire, but there were no flames. He yelled out in pain as he looked up at Collette and she moved closer to him.

"You know why I'm here. I'm here to make sure you pay for killing my sister".

Damon grimaced as he looked up at Collette, "I didn't kill your sister".

"My sister drugged you, chained you up and made you confess your deepest, darkest feelings to her. She watched as Chase beat you to a pulp and she took glee in it. It is no surprise that when you got loose, whatever way you got loose that you went after…burned down our home…"

"That's not what happened!" Damon called out as he tried to remember why he didn't murder this Kincaid as soon as she walked in the door.

Bonnie could hear the voices in the room, but she felt like she had been hit with a truck. Every inch of her body hurt and she couldn't open her eyes...not yet. Damon looked at Bonnie from the corner of his eye and noticed her to start to stir. If she came to while Collette was still there, with her humanity off—the two of them could bring the building down.

"Collette, look I know that this is not you. I know that someone is making you come here and do this…", Damon reasoned with her, "I know that you are upset about what happened to your sister, but I promise you that I didn't do it. I didn't kill your sister".

Collette moved closer to him, "Liar!" she screamed as Damon yelled out.

"Collette…I…never wanted to hurt of any of your family members!" he cried out, "I only wanted the women that I love back!" he felt blood start to trickle from his nose.

Bonnie's fingers gripped onto the carpet as she heard Damon screaming out in pain. "Please…stop…I only wanted to get Bonnie and Elena back in my life, I never wanted anyone to die!"

Damon looked over to where Bonnie had been lying on the floor, noticed that the space was vacant and saw Bonnie standing in front of Collette completely vamped out. She grabbed Collette by the throat and lifted her up off of the floor, "You came here to avenge the death of your sister?" Bonnie hissed, "let me tell you about your bitch of a sister. I met her when I came to your home to find Damon and do you know what she did? She was pleasant towards me and then she grabbed me. She didn't know me, she had just met me and do you know what she did next…?" Collette struggled under Bonnie's grip clawing at her throat. She was caught off guard by Bonnie and being so young, she wasn't prepared to handle Bonnie, "she slit my throat. She turned me into this. She hurt me so that she could hurt Chase and Damon. She killed me because she was angry at your brother and Damon, so when her heart was ripped out of her chest and she was left to burn—it was exactly what she deserved. She turned me into this monster and she deserved so much more than what she got!"

Damon felt Collette's spells wear off and he rushed over to Bonnie placing his hand on Bonnie's arm as Collette squirmed, "Bonnie, she's just here following orders. She is innocent. She's a teenager. She's not evil. She just got her powers, do you…do you remember when you were just realizing you had powers", Damon pleaded with Bonnie. He watched as Bonnie vampire visage faded away, but she continued to hold Collette by the throat, "Bonnie, this is not you. You are not this person. Collette is just protecting her family. She is Chase's sister, remember. You are better than this. You are not a monster Bonnie, you could never be a monster". Damon could see tears appearing in Bonnie's eyes as he noticed her loosen her grip a little, "Bonnie, _I_ created this situation. The fact that I loved you wasn't a good enough reason for me to come here and do this to your life. I'm the monster! I wrecked lives! I put all of this in motion! I deserve whatever you want to do to me!" Damon pleaded, he watched as the tears began to stream down Bonnie's face as she concentrated on Collette, "I love you Bonnie and I don't want you to turn into me… _don't turn into me_ ".

Damon moved closer to Bonnie, "Let her go Bonnie", he whispered in her ear.

Bonnie loosened her grip and Collette fell to the floor. Bonnie placed both of her hands over her eyes as she dropped to the floor weeping.

Collette stared at Damon next to Bonnie on the floor, "Did…Cassie really murder her for revenge?"

"She did. She was angry at me and Chase and she tried to take Bonnie away from both of us", Damon answered.

Collette shook her head, "Cassandra was always so evil. She never wanted anyone to be happy", she stood up from the floor, "I'm sure whatever happened to her she deserved it. You should get out of here soon. My mother is looking for Chase, you should make sure you stay away from my mother and Chase".

Damon nodded as Collette turned towards the door, "I'm sorry", she whispered before walking out of the door.

Damon turned to Bonnie as soon as the door closed and wrapped her in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSS

An hour drifted by as they sat in silence on the floor of the condo sharing a bottle of bourbon. "Bonnie, I…", Damon began, but she held up her hand to silence him.

"We need to go back to Mystic Falls", she says quietly.

" _We_ need to go back to Mystic Falls?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie stared straight ahead without looking his way, "I'm going to Matt's wedding and then I'm leaving. I need to find Chase, if his mother is after him—he will need my help. My spell probably won't last long if a more experienced witch is after him". Bonnie slid off of the bar stool as Damon nodded.

Bonnie disappeared down the hallway as Damon took one long sip of the bourbon, "You're not going to save the GQ model alone Bon Bon…no way", he stated before emptying the bottle of bourbon.

SSSSSSSSSSS

Early the next morning, Bonnie stood in front of the art gallery. The place where there were windows previously were boarded up and there was glass still on the ground. She wiped her tears. What happened in that art gallery was a culmination of all the anger that she had been carrying around for weeks. The anger that her life in Chicago was virtually a lie, the anger that Damon had come and turned her life upside down and the fact that she had allowed him to, the anger that she still felt the way for him that she felt when she left Mystic Falls so many years ago, the anger that he had left her when she needed him the most to go to Elena, the anger that she had lost her life and had turned into something that she didn't even recognize and lastly, the anger that the only thing that she worked hard at and felt like was authentic in Chicago was being taken away from her.

"Bonnie", Asia's voice said from behind her.

Bonnie wiped her tears and turned to see Asia. She expected to see some fear, but there was no trace of it. She had been compelled—Damon had compelled her.

"Asia", Bonnie said as Asia embraced her.

"I don't know how this happened, they say it was electrical".

Bonnie looked at the ruins of the gallery.

"Well…they probably won't have it restored for a couple of months they say and there's still the issue as to why all of the doors failed to open immediately".

Bonnie nodded as she began to cry, "I know…I know Bonnie, we worked so hard. But the gallery will be rebuilt and it will be better than ever!" Asia grinned.

"I'm sorry Asia".

"Sorry for what?" Asia asked, "you didn't start the fire", she chuckled.

Bonnie nodded, "I'm taking an extended break for awhile, I don't know if I will be back. So when the gallery re-opens…I think you would be a great manager for it".

Asia smiled, "I don't know if that's what I want to do. But what are you going to do?"

Bonnie shrugged, "Tie up some loose ends that I just left hanging for years".

"You mean with the cute blue eyed guy?"

Bonnie nodded.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie opened up the door to the condo and noticed Damon sitting on the couch, "Damon, we need to go…our flight is leaving in an hour", she walked over to her bag picking it up.

He looked up at her, "We are not leaving until we talk", he replied.

"Damon, I don't feel like talking. We have a flight to catch".

"Bonnie…"

She sucked her teeth and picked up her bag, she started towards the door but Damon sped in front of it.

"I could make you move, if I wanted to", Bonnie looked at him through slits.

"You could, but you know as much as I do that we need to talk", Damon replied, "we are going back to Mystic Falls and we will have to deal with Elena, so we need to deal with each other now".

"I don't want to", Bonnie answered.

"Probably, but I'm not stepping foot on a plane with you until we talk. Come on Bonnie, you know we need to talk with no one else around…no Stefan, no Caroline, no Chase and no Elena".

"That would make it easier for you, wouldn't it?" Bonnie remarked sarcastically.

"I'm not the only one who would like this to be easier", Damon challenged her, "you know if we go back to Mystic Falls, I will immediately have to deal with Elena and what we said to each other last night can be put on the backburner".

Bonnie dropped her bag, "What do you want me to say!" she threw up her arms, "five years ago or more, I fell in love with you…", she gestured towards Damon, "I fell in love with you and you became the person who I felt closest to. You were also the person who was counting down the days until I died and Elena could wake up, do you know how that made me feel? Then you showed back up here…I was standing in my art gallery, standing in the middle of my new life and you called. You called…", the tears formed in Bonnie's eyes, "you called and your voice brought me back to Mystic Falls and stirred up those feelings and I knew, _nothing_ would ever be the same. I started fighting from that moment to not let you back in and then things just fell apart. Damon, I asked you to stop and you didn't…"

"Because I couldn't stop. I don't know why, maybe it's because I'm a selfish jackass. Maybe it's because I just jump in without thinking of the consequences. Maybe it's because I get stupid and dumb, when I want someone. But one thing I do know Bonnie, I meant everything that I said to you last night. I love you and I have loved you for a long time", Damon poured out his heart to her.

She shook her head, still in disbelief.

"You don't believe me?" Damon asked moving closer to her.

"You left me. I turned into a heretic and you left me to go to Elena".

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have left you, I regret that decision every day. When you needed me, I left you and I shouldn't have done that…but know this, I will never leave you again when you need me. I came here to show you that I will never leave you again. You needed me here and I came here to be with you, whether it be wrecking havoc across Chicago or just being here listening to you…I stayed here for you".

"Damon, I don't believe you", Bonnie shook her head reaching for the doorknob.

"Over five years ago, you were one of the people that I cared the most about in this world. You knew that and you walked away from me…you left me without so much of a face to face conversation", Damon stated, "and I know that we're not equal by any means, but can you please listen to me?"

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, I love you and I want to prove it to you".

Bonnie looked at him, "We need to go".

Damon nodded, "Ok".

"Ok", she stated as she opened the door and he followed her out.

SSSSSSSSSS

"What time did he say that they would get here?" Caroline paced the Salvatore living room as Stefan and Elena watched her from the couch and her cell began to ring, "what could this possibly be about?"

She picked up the phone, "Oh…yes…yes…I will be right there!" Caroline grinned, as she ended the call, "the rare orchids that I ordered for the centerpieces actually made it here, so I have to go and pick them up…but make sure you text me when they get here".

"Will do", Stefan replied as he and Elena grinned as Caroline rushed out.

"Soo…they will be here soon, how do you feel?" Stefan asked.

Elena rolled her eyes, "Stefan, you don't have to ask me that every hour on the hour…"

"I know that things are complicated".

"When is it not?" Elena asked.

"But Damon's been gone for a couple of weeks helping with Bonnie and he basically told you before he left that he…"

"Has feelings for her, I know. Stefan, I've had a lot of time to think".

"And…"

Elena smiled, "And…I'm going to speak to Damon when he comes and to Bonnie. It's been a long time".

SSSSSSSSSS

As soon as Damon parked in front of the boarding house, Bonnie felt her stomach start to twist in knots. Should she even have this problem as a heretic? She was nervous and she had no idea why. Over the past couple of weeks, she had been through unimaginable things. She had switched off her humanity, almost killed many of her friends and now she was dealing with her best friend—the best friend whose boyfriend that she fell in love with. She was a mess and she hated being a mess.

"You want me to carry your bag?" Damon asked breaking through her thoughts.

"No, I can carry it", she replied getting out of the car.

Damon handed her the bag as they made their way to the front door of the boarding house. Bonnie stood aside as Damon opened the door and she hoped that Elena was out and that she wouldn't be thrust into a situation with her immediately—did that make her a bad person? She was a heretic, she was allowed to be a bad person sometimes…right?

"Bonnie?" Elena's voice drifted from the living room.

Bonnie stood frozen in the foyer as Elena rushed to her from the living room pulling her in a hug. Bonnie stood there as Elena embraced her and after a few moments, she dropped her bag wrapping her arms around Elena.

SSSSSSSSSS

Damon poured a shot of bourbon as Stefan sat on the couch looking through a car magazine, "What do you think they are up there talking about?" Damon asked looking up towards the ceiling.

Stefan turned a page in the magazine, "Hmm…let's see…Bonnie's life in Chicago and how you totally trashed it".

Damon turned to Stefan, "It wasn't like that".

Stefan chuckled, "I know it wasn't. I know things are not that simple and I know that you, despite what others may think, were trying to do the right thing".

"And things went to hell".

"They did".

"But I got her to turn her humanity back on", Damon smiled, "and I hope it stays that way".

SSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie and Elena sat in the window seat in one of the guest bedrooms in silence for a few moments, "This is really, really, really weird", Elena frowned and then chuckled nervously.

"You mean the fact that you have been in suspended animation for 5 years and you only woke up because I died and then was resurrected because of your ex-boyfriend's blood being in my system…no…not weird at all", Bonnie smirked.

Elena looked at Bonnie and then she burst into laughter along with Bonnie. They both stopped as if on cue, "What have our lives turned into?" Elena sighed running her hand through her hair, "things are so far from what they were supposed to be".

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. I've had the worst couple of months of my life".

"Because of Damon".

"Not _just_ because of Damon, he was a part of it—but I guess there are many factors that brought me to this point".

Elena nodded as she looked out of the window and then back at Bonnie, "When I woke up, I never thought that for one second that Damon wouldn't be here waiting for me".

"Well, he came to Chicago to find a witch to break the curse—he had every intention on being there when you woke up, but things happened…", Bonnie shrugged, not in the mood to participate as a greek chorus in the saga of Damon and Elena.

"Maybe…but when he came back here Bonnie, he wasn't really _with_ me", Elena frowned.

"Elena, he came straight to you when he found out you were alive", Bonnie sighed, suddenly tired of having this conversation with Elena. She was starting to get angry, not so much because of the conversation per se, but because of the way she felt _because_ of the conversation. She felt jealous and she hated feeling this way.

"But he wasn't thinking about me or us when he was here. He doesn't think I know. He doesn't think I heard or saw all the times that he was calling or texting Stefan. You were on his mind Bonnie…", Elena said, "then he came to me and he told me that his feelings for you weren't as platonic as everyone assumed they were. He went to _you_ Bonnie. He left me here and he came to you".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes, "That was the least he could have done!" Bonnie spat out as she stood up from the window seat, "I was turned because he just couldn't leave things alone! Every dream that I had about my life has been destroyed because I'm a vampire, Elena".

Elena stood up and faced Bonnie, "I'm not going to excuse Damon, I know that he did things that he shouldn't have. Tell me this…do you have feelings for Damon?"

Bonnie folded her arms defiantly and looked away from Elena. Ever since she woke up in that hotel room, she had pushed down whatever she felt for Damon. She turned off her humanity to not feel _anything_ and now, she was supposed to stand in front of her best friend, Damon's girlfriend and confess her feelings?

"Bonnie…".

Bonnie turned to Elena, "What do you want me to say Elena?" she stated exasperated.

"The truth".

"It doesn't matter", Bonnie answered.

Elena drew an intake of breath as tears welled up in her eyes, "So the answer is yes?"

Bonnie looked at Elena and she felt some of the chains that were wrapped around her heart breakaway, "I'm sorry", Bonnie whispered.

Elena nodded, "I figured it…I mean…when you came back from the prison world, you didn't come to me. You didn't come to the dorm; you went straight to Damon. You didn't even call me until hours after you returned. I should have known that there was something between you two then, but I guess…I never allowed myself to see anything more".

"It doesn't matter how I feel or how he feels, things have changed", Bonnie stated, "things have happened and there's no going back".

"No, there's no going back…"

"Things are different for me now. I feel like every moment of the day, every _second_ that I am on the edge of doing something horrible and that scares me", Bonnie confessed.

Elena took Bonnie's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes, "Bonnie, I know that turning is scary and sends you on emotional overload, but I know that you are still the same person you were before you turned. Yes, things are messed up…our lives have been messed up for years and I think now, we have the chance to make them better".

Bonnie felt the tears well up in her eyes and fall from them.

"I've had a lot of time to think since I woke up and I made some decisions. One decision that I made is that I am going to be happy and I want you to be happy too. Being happy doesn't mean that you make a decision that everyone agrees with, but it means making a decision that _you_ agree with".

Bonnie nodded as Elena reached over and hugged Bonnie tightly, "I'm sorry Bonnie", Elena whispered as she hugged her tightly.

Bonnie held onto Elena and allowed the tears flow from her eyes, "I guess this is what happens when you have 5 years to think about everything", Bonnie laughed through her tears.

"Yup", Elena held on tightly.

SSSSSSSSS

While Stefan and Caroline took Bonnie out to give her lessons on how to hunt, Damon joined Elena on the back patio of the Salvatore mansion. "Things have changed…a lot", Elena stated.

"Some things", Damon shrugged.

She chuckled and shook her head, "The irony in all of this is that I told Matt a couple of years ago that you didn't hate Bonnie, but you actually kind of loved her".

Damon looked down and smirked, "You said that huh?"

"Of course back then, I didn't think that it was like this".

"It probably wasn't like _this_ back then".

Elena's eyes went wide and she nodded, "So you finally admit it to me…wow…it kind of…hurts…wow", she gasped.

"Elena…"

"Damon, you don't have to explain. I should understand this, I should get this…", she nodded emphatically, "I mean, I understand loving two people at once. I get it...I really do…I guess, I didn't expect to wake up to this".

"I'm sorry".

"Don't be sorry Damon. You barely called me or spoke to me when you were in Chicago. Bonnie had all of your attention because she has your love. I think Bonnie has tapped into something with you that I could never tap into, she loves you differently than I do".

"See that's where you're wrong, Bonnie hates me".

Elena shook head, "Never in my life did I think that I would be playing relationship counselor to you and Bonnie, but…you are her trigger and that should tell you that what she feels for you is not just hate".

Damon scoffed, "If she doesn't hate me, she gives a good impression of it".

"Bonnie's going through a lot, but you got her flip her switch back on…that's a start right?" Elena asked.

He shrugged.

"Well…I guess there's not much more I can say, so I'm going to leave you here", Elena touched his shoulder and headed into the house.

Damon looked out towards the trees as Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie emerged. His eyes locked with Bonnie's and she quickly focused back on Caroline avoiding his gaze.

SSSSSSS

The next morning, the girls headed out of the boarding house at the crack of dawn. Caroline had recruited Elena and Bonnie to help her set up some decorations in the hotel ballroom, which meant that Damon and Stefan were on their own until they met the girls at the wedding. As Damon poured his blood into a glass, Stefan entered the kitchen.

"Do I really need to attend Matty Blue's wedding?" Damon sighed.

"Yes, you do".

"Matt doesn't even _like_ me!" Damon protested.

"Well I guess finding love changed his mind, you're coming to the wedding—especially if I have to go to it".

"I think I'm coming down with a cold…", Damon coughed into his glass.

"No, what you have come down with is Bonnie and Elena _both_ being at the wedding…"

"See that's where you're wrong brother. You think that being in the same room with them bothers me, it doesn't. Elena and I had a talk last night—I think we came to an understanding about how things have changed".

"You mean the fact that you love Bonnie?"

"Look, things between me and Bonnie are as far away from love as they could get. I may love her, but she's not interested in anything I say".

"You think so?" Stefan asked, "but tell me this, you fought so hard to have Elena. You didn't care that I was in love with her…you didn't care that she was my girlfriend, so what changed?"

"1994", Damon said, "it started then…four months with someone and you are the only people there will change any relationship".

"So what about Elena?"

"I think when I decided to leave Mystic Falls and go to Chicago to check on Bonnie, I made more than one choice at that moment. But do you see how whatever I chose, it was too late. I listened to you when you told me to leave and I shouldn't have".

"I shouldn't have told you to leave. I thought that I could fix things. I was supposed to follow Bonnie to the house that day, but I got caught up at the hotel and if I had been there…"

"If you had been there, Cassandra probably would have killed you", Damon answered, "look, we probably should start getting ready—Caroline will probably murder you if you're late".

Stefan nodded as he touched Damon's shoulder before heading up the stairs.

SSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood in her robe staring at her dress in the hotel suite that she, Elena and Caroline reserved to get ready for the wedding. Caroline insisted on the girls staying in the hotel after the wedding, she said it would be just like old times—but as time went on, Bonnie realized that things could never be 'like old times'. "Here, you may want to drink this before the wedding and we can come up here after the wedding too", Caroline said handing Bonnie a glass of blood.

Bonnie looked down at it. This was her life now. She took a deep breath and began to drink. While blood didn't taste the same way it used to, it was still a hard pill to swallow that this is what kept her going, "Does this get any easier?" Bonnie asked turning to Caroline.

"It does and I know that this is not what you wanted in life, there's a selfish part of me that is happy that I will have you with me forever…that's bad, isn't it?" Caroline frowned.

"No…", Bonnie smiled slightly as she hugged Caroline.

"Ok, I'm all done in the bathroom", Elena said coming out with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Ok…I'm last", Caroline chirped, picking up her bag and heading into the bathroom.

"Matt is getting married, who would have thought that he would be the first one to get married?" Elena shook her head as she lotioned her legs.

"I think it's clear that everything that we thought would happen, hasn't happened", Bonnie slipped her dress off of the hanger and slipped it on.

"Maybe…", Elena frowned as she stopped up and reached for her dress, "but this is a good day Bonnie, we need to focus on that".

Bonnie picked up her make up brush and began to dab some of the powder on her cheeks, "It is a good day", she thought for a moment, "Matt is someone who means a lot to both of us and this is a good day for him. We should be happy for him and everything else, we can put to the back".

Elena walked up next to her, "We can and we should".

Bonnie looked at Elena and gave her a nod.

SSSSSSS

Damon and Stefan entered the garden of the hotel where the wedding ceremony would take place. "I wasn't aware that Matty had _this_ many friends", Damon mumbled as he and Stefan stood near the fountain waiting to Caroline, Elena and Bonnie to make an appearance.

"I think many of the guests here are Hailee's friends and family, hence the reason why we can sit anywhere we like".

"Of course", Damon said looking around the garden and then he saw them. Bonnie and Elena were walking out of one of the glass doors from the hotel. They were smiling and they both looked beautiful. Bonnie was dressed in yellow and Elena was dressed in orange. The smiles on their faces made his heart soar. In the end, this is what he wanted. The two women that had poured so much into him were both here and he could talk to them, touch them…they were alive(ish) and they could live their lives without any burdens.

Elena stopped to speak with some of the guests and his eyes met Bonnie's. Their eyes lingered on each other for a few moments and then Matt walked over to Bonnie and their eye contact broke. "Gotta love Matty Blue", Damon mumbled under his breath.

When Matt broke Bonnie's gaze from Damon, she felt almost relieved. Damon looked as good as she thought he would in his suit. The anger that she had towards him, was slowly starting to break away and then she was left with his confession about loving her and she didn't know what to do with it—especially when Elena was around.

"Bonnie, you look great!" Matt beamed as he hugged her.

"You look pretty good yourself", she touched the lapel on his jacket.

"A couple of months ago, we didn't think that you would actually come to the wedding", Matt frowned, "and I know that a lot of things have happened, but I'm happy you're here Bon. I couldn't imagine this day without you here or Elena".

Bonnie hugged him, "I'm sorry for staying away for so long".

"You did what you had to do", he hugged her tightly, "I respect that and you're here now on the happiest day of my life".

"You deserve it", Bonnie whispered.

"And you deserve to be happy too, whatever brings you that happiness embrace it", he whispered in her ear.

"Ok…Matt, you really need to get in place…we will be starting in 3 minutes", Caroline came over grabbing his arm.

"Are you starting to regret making her your coordinator", Bonnie winked.

"Matt knows that I was the best one for the job, Bonnie", Caroline stuck out her tongue.

Matt shrugged as he allowed Caroline to pull him away.

Bonnie smiled as she watched Matt leave with Caroline. Matt really did find happiness and he deserved it as much as anyone. Bonnie looked around to see where Elena went to. She located her sitting next to Stefan and the only other seat that was available was next to Damon. Bonnie took a deep breath and took her seat next to Damon.

"I'm sure that Stefan would switch with me, if that's what you prefer", Damon whispered in her ear.

The feel of his lips so close to her ear sent a tingle throughout her body and she turned to look at him, "No, I think we are all sitting where we are supposed to be", she replied simply.

She could see Damon smile out of the corner of her eye, but she refused to turn around and fixated on the front of the altar as the music began to play and Matt stepped out with Tyler onto the altar. Bonnie turned to look at Elena and they both grinned at each other.

SSSSSSSSS

"Please welcome Mrs. Hailee Donovan and Mr. Matt Donovan!" Caroline announced as the French doors opened to the ballroom and Matt and Hailee entered the room with their hands held high.

The guests were all on their feet applauding the couple as Matt twirled Hailee around and they segued into their first dance. Bonnie felt herself grinning from ear to ear as she watched Matt dance with Hailee. Matt was getting his happy ending and he got it in Mystic Falls. Bonnie didn't think it was possible for any of them to get their happy ending in Mystic Falls, but Matt had accomplished it.

"Bonnie, we're going to top off before dinner is served—want to come?" Stefan asked, whispering in her ear.

Bonnie felt the familiar itch of her gums, signaling that she was hungry. "After the dance is done, ok?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan nodded. Bonnie went back focusing on Matt and Hailee and she found herself swaying to the music as Caroline joined her and wrapped her arm around Bonnie's waist, "He's so happy", Caroline cooed.

Bonnie nodded as she wiped tears from her eyes.

SSSSSSSSS

The wedding reception was much more normal than anything that occurred in Mystic Falls in years. Damon watched as Elena and Tyler danced and found that to be a weird combination, but she was laughing and smiling—so that was all that he could ask for.

As he sipped on his glass of bourbon, he scanned the dance floor for Bonnie and she was no where to be found. Stefan and Caroline were dancing in a corner being absolutely sickening though. He continued to scan the ballroom and then he noticed Bonnie standing on the balcony. He turned to the bartender, "Another glass of the Jefferson's please", Damon ordered as the bartender nodded and poured the bourbon into a sniffer.

Damon placed a couple of bills in the tip glass and headed out to the balcony with both glasses. "So glad that Matty sprung for a complete open bar", Damon smirked as he walked up next to Bonnie, placing the glass of bourbon in front of her.

Bonnie looked down at the glass and picked it up, taking a sip, "He spared no expense or rather Caroline made sure they didn't".

Damon leaned on the railing and looked out at the trees, "This was a good day for Mystic Falls", he turned to her.

"It was".

"And in case I didn't mention it before, you look beautiful", he said looking her up and down.

Bonnie looked down at the glass of bourbon, "I don't forgive you…", she stated as she took another sip, "I can't forgive you…just yet".

Damon nodded understandably, "I am aware".

"Do you know what I thought about today?" Bonnie asked turning to him.

"What?"

"The fact that I had no intention on coming to this wedding until you showed up in Chicago", Bonnie frowned, "I told Caroline that I would come, but I didn't mean it. I knew that I would come up with a reason to stay in Chicago and I thought I would just send a gift. I didn't want to come back here. I couldn't come back here. All of my friends were here and I didn't care, I just wanted to forget or ignore that all of this existed".

"But you did come and that's all that matters…and you probably would have changed your mind anyway".

Bonnie shook her head, "No, I wouldn't have. I know how I felt and I couldn't come back here—not in the mind space that I was in back then".

Damon nodded.

"But today was a beautiful day…Matt was so happy, happier than I have ever seen him and I felt…I felt so happy for him. Today was the first time in a long time that one thing that I envisioned happening…one good thing…actually happened and I was prepared to miss it. I _wanted_ to miss it".

"You are here now", Damon answered.

"I am…I am here", Bonnie turned to him.

"So…Bon Bon…if you want the full experience of this happy day, do you want to dance?" Damon asked holding out a hand to her.

Bonnie looked down at Damon's hand. She meant it when she said that she hadn't forgiven him, but her emotions were warring with each other and she was tired of fighting them. So for tonight, she would dance…with Damon. Bonnie held out her hand and he held it, as he pulled her closer to him causing her to gasp slightly.

 _I will leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word..._

 _They've all been said before, you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend_

 _Like we're not scared of what is coming next or scared of having nothing left!_

 _Look, don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is..._

As Damon placed his hand on the small of her back and they began to sway, Bonnie felt like every emotion and every touch was magnified. She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they swayed…wishing…trying to push down the feelings of anger that she had.

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _'Cause what if I never love again?_

Damon held Bonnie close to him and he closed his eyes. This woman had been his best friend. She had challenged him for years, from the moment they met to this very moment—she made him work for even a smile from her. She made him work for her trust. She made him work for every moment that they had together.

 _I don't need your honesty_

 _It's already in your eyes and I'm sure my eyes, they speak for me_

 _No one knows me like you do_

 _And since you're the only one that matters_

 _Tell me who do I run to?_

 _If this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just a friend_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

As the song ended, Bonnie and Damon stopped swaying and looked at each other. He brought his hands up to her cheeks and she looked up at him. His crystal blue eyes darkened a little as he focused on Bonnie's lips and he began to lean down.

"Bonnie…Damon…", Elena's voice ripped through them both like a stake through the chest.

Damon dropped his hands and Bonnie moved away from him as Elena walked further out onto the balcony. She looked from the both of them and there was a look of hurt in her eyes, but she quickly recovered, "I wanted to talk to both of you about all of this…", Elena said gesturing between the three of them, "and we need to talk sooner than later".

"Elena, I'm not sure Matt's wedding reception is the best place to hash this out", Damon spoke up.

Elena nodded, "Maybe not, but I'm leaving tomorrow and this may be the only time we have to talk about this".

Bonnie and Damon's jaws dropped.

 **Soo…Damon is making progress with Bonnie and I think they got caught up in the moment; however, Bonnie is still mad at him and she has not forgiven him. Elena is leaving town (or so she says) what does that mean?**

 **Please show your love/like…it really keeps me going.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for your reviews and your support for this story. I appreciate it, especially when TVD put us Bamon fans through the ringer in that finale.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Elena took a deep breath as she looked at Bonnie and Damon. When she first noticed them on the balcony dancing, it hit her in the stomach. The sight of them dancing was hurtful enough, but it was the sight of Damon taking Bonnie's face in his hands and the way he looked at her. The way he looked at Bonnie was like she was the only person who mattered to him in this world. That she was the one that made him whole and that hurt her more than anything. She and Damon had been a passionate relationship, but there was always that part of her that thought he transferred his feelings for Katherine to kindler, gentler Katherine—herself or that he was still in competition with Stefan to some degree. However, when he was standing with Bonnie—something was different.

"I'm leaving Mystic Falls tomorrow", Elena stated again as she swallowed and looked from Damon to Bonnie.

"But…but why? Did you find Jeremy?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I talked to Jeremy and we're going to meet up, but I'm not going away just to meet up with Jeremy".

"But you just woke up, why would you want to leave?" Bonnie asked.

Elena looked down at the ground and then at Bonnie and Damon, "Things have changed so much".

"Elena…if you are talking about me and Damon…"

"I won't lie, I feel something when I see you two…but it's not just about you two, it's everyone. You two…Stefan and Caroline…Matt and Hailee, things are so different here and things have changed. Change is good though, especially when it's all for the better".

"But this is your home", Bonnie moved closer to Elena.

"I know, but you know what. It's time for me to see what else is out there. For so many years, Mystic Falls has been…almost like a prison to me. So many things have happened, I've lost so many people and I need to…I need to see what else is out there for me".

Bonnie's eyes filled with tears.

"Bonnie…", Elena matched her tears and reached out for Bonnie, "this is not a bad thing, it's not".

"Excuse me…", Bonnie said brushing past Elena and heading into the ballroom.

Elena turned to Damon, "Nothing to say?" she raised her eyebrow.

Damon shook his head, "More than anyone, I understand about taking off and forgetting everything…"

She shook her head, "That's not what I'm doing Damon. I was cursed and put in a coffin for 5 years. I need to enjoy my life. I need to do it without…anyone else".

Damon nodded, "I understand".

"I won't lie, it's hard seeing you and Bonnie. However, I understand…I _have_ to understand. Feelings change, I know that better than anyone else", Elena said quietly, "and despite what happened and how angry Bonnie is angry at you for what happened, she loves you".

Damon nodded. It was weird to him to even think about discussing him and Bonnie with Elena, "So where are you going?" he asked changing the subject.

Elena smiled and then opened her mouth.

"Elena!" Caroline screeched, "what is this I hear that you are leaving Mystic Falls?!"

"Sorry, I gotta go!" Damon smirked as he sped away leaving Elena to face Caroline's wrath alone.

Damon skidded into the ballroom and scanned the room for Bonnie, but she was nowhere to be found. He spotted Stefan and headed over to him, "Did you see Bonnie?"

"Oh yeah…she told Caroline that Elena was planning to leave town and then she said something about going to the bathroom".

"So you know Caroline is out there trying to get Elena to stay", Damon informed him.

"I know and I also know it won't work", Stefan took a sip of his beer, "Elena told me a couple of days that she planned to leave Mystic Falls".

Damon eyes widened, "You knew?"

"I knew. While you were away, Elena and I had a chance to talk. We talked a lot and I think she realized during those talks that the world is bigger than Mystic Falls and she needs to explore it".

Damon nodded.

"And how do you feel about her leaving?" Stefan asked turning to his brother.

"It's the right thing".

"It makes things easier for you, doesn't it?" Stefan smirked, "I mean, there's no decision to be made".

"I made a choice when I left for Chicago, Elena knows it".

"So you did", Stefan acknowledged, "but I don't think Bonnie has forgiven you".

"I know and I don't deserve her forgiveness, but I'm going to try my best to get her to forgive me".

"How's that going for you?" Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"It's Bonnie", Damon answered.

"That bad huh?"

"You have no idea", Damon sighed.

SSSSSSSS

Despite Elena's announcement, the girls still gathered in their hotel room for the night. Bonnie had successfully avoided Damon throughout the reception. She couldn't face him after their dance on the balcony followed by that moment when she was 1000% sure that he was going to kiss her and she was going to allow him. She was angry at herself for allowing herself to succumb in that moment and break down the walls that she built up where Damon was concerned. He didn't deserve her forgiveness and he sure as hell didn't deserve her—not like that.

Bonnie sat in the middle of the bed crossed legged as Elena pulled her hair into a ponytail. She almost felt envious of Elena. She was so carefree since she woke up and she was ready to embrace life; whereas Bonnie's life had changed so drastically, she wasn't sure which end was up.

"I can't believe that this is the first time we've been all together in 5 years and you're leaving", Caroline plopped down on the bed, "I do not approve of this at all Elena".

"Bonnie skipped town for 5 years, why can't I?" Elena turned around with a devilish smirk on her face.

"Hey…leave me out of this!" Bonnie held up her hands.

"Don't get me started on Bonnie", Caroline glared, "she left without telling any of us goodbye and just wrote letters. I _just_ got over that".

"I'm sorry Caroline", Bonnie sighed.

"I really hate that you're leaving Elena, is this because of the Damon and Bonnie thing?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie shot a look at Caroline widening her eyes, "There is _no_ Damon and Bonnie thing".

Elena and Caroline both looked at her, "Bonnie, there's no need to protect my feelings", Elena walked over to the bed, "there's no need to pretend that tonight you and Damon weren't close to kissing".

"Wait…what…I thought we hated him", Caroline practically gave herself whiplash turning to face Bonnie.

" _We_ do", Bonnie answered.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"Can we not do this, it's weird to sit here and talk about whatever is going on with me and Damon. Can we just enjoy that we are all here together?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes…let's do that", Elena said as she sat down on the bed and lifted her phone up, "let's take a selfie".

Bonnie settled between Caroline and Elena as they smiled and the moment was captured.

SSSSSSSSS

Damon heard the girls come into the boarding house the next morning. Stefan told him that Elena was coming back to the boarding house to say goodbye one last time before he drove her to the airport. It was weird to hear Stefan take such an active role in this next chapter of Elena's life. It was poetic in a way since Stefan was the one to breeze into her life and take her down this journey of being in the Salvatore brothers lives.

As Elena spoke to Matt and Caroline in the living room, Damon heard Bonnie in the kitchen. He stood in the doorway as she poured blood into a glass and stared at it for a few moments. Every time he saw her have a moment like that, he hated himself for it—because he knew she hated a part of herself. She sighed and then drank the glass of blood. She touched her lips lightly and put her finger in her month licking a drop of blood that had escaped her mouth and it certainly stirred something inside of him.

"How long are you going to stare at me like some kind of perv?" Bonnie turned to him standing in the doorway.

"Until you started to flirt with me calling me nicknames just like that", Damon moved into the kitchen.

She shook her head, "You would take something like that and mistake it as flirting".

"Only when it comes from your lips…your perfect…kissable…lips", he smirked moving closer to her.

"You know I can still set you on fire with my mind, right?"

He chuckled, "So you girls have a nice sleepover?"

"It was nice".

"Talk about anything important?" he moved closer to her.

She turned to him, "No".

"Well I want to talk about something".

Bonnie folded her arms, "And what do you want to talk about, Damon".

"The dance we had at the reception…the fact that you let me put my hands on your face and the fact that I was…", Damon tilted his head, "this close to kissing you last night and you were going to allow me to do it".

"I was drunk".

"You're a heretic, I bet it takes a whole hell of a lot to get _you_ drunk".

"It was a wedding, I was emotional".

"Emotional maybe…but maybe some true emotions started to peek through".

"Well whatever momentary lapse of judgment or kindness I had last night was just that _momentary_. After Elena leaves today, I'm leaving too".

"To find Chase and be his personal bodyguard against his mother".

"He doesn't deserve to die for killing Cassandra, not after all that she did".

"Then I'm coming too", Damon declared.

Bonnie shook her head, "Oh no you are not. You are not coming with me".

"I am coming with you".

"Why? I don't need you coming with me getting on my nerves and Chase hates you".

"I'm not going for Chase. I'm coming because you may need back up and as much as you hate to admit it, you can count on me to be that back up", Damon challenged her.

"Who says I can count on you?"

"Because you hate me right now and I am dedicated to changing that. We've come a long way Bonnie Bennett and I'm not giving up on whatever we have between us easily. I can back you up, you were able to take down Collette, but Iris may not be as easy and you need someone with you who can help you".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "If you come with me, it doesn't mean that I hate you any less".

Damon grinned…an annoying Cheshire cat grin and Bonnie wanted to dislocate his jaw, "I know".

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and balled up her fist hitting him in the face hearing a crack once her fist connected with his jaw.

"I'llleyyouhavethatone…BonBon", Damon mumbled as he moved his jaw back into place watching her walk out of the kitchen.

Damon followed Bonnie out of the kitchen to the living room where Elena was hugging Matt. She looked over at Bonnie and Damon standing on the stairs and she put a smile on her face as she walked over to Bonnie. She pulled her into a hug, "I love you Bonnie. Things are much different than either one of us planned that they would be, but we are alive and we can do everything that we dreamed we would—just a little differently", Elena winked as she moved away from Bonnie and walked up their stairs to meet Damon.

"I have to admit that when I woke up, I never imagined that this is how things would end up for us. However, I think things are unfolding just as they always would. I always believed that you could be a better person Damon. I always believed that you had that potential and I think that Bonnie is the one person who can help you become that person, more than I ever could", Elena wrapped him into a hug, "no you don't deserve her, but maybe one day you will", she whispered in Damon's ear.

Damon looked down at Elena, "I want you to find happiness Elena".

"I want the same for you", she smiled at him and then stepped down the steps, "well I guess this is it", she looked at Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Stefan and then Bonnie and Damon, "I will send you all post cards when I finally get to my destination".

"I hate this", Caroline cried, "you just came back to us".

"Well you can actually visit me this time", Elena smiled as tears appeared in her eyes.

"And we will", Bonnie spoke up, "and you come back".

Elena wiped her tears as she nodded, "Stefan, we should go…"

Stefan nodded as he picked up Elena's bag and he stood beside her. "I will see you all soon", she waved as she walked towards the door before turning to wave at the group.

Caroline walked up next to Bonnie and wrapped her arm around Bonnie's waist as they waved at their friend as she walked of the Salvatore front door. Bonnie wiped her tears—it wasn't what she expected when Elena awakened, but she was leaving on her own terms and that was all Bonnie could have hoped for her.

SSSSSSSSS

Two hours after Elena left, Bonnie found herself in the guest room packing her bag. She had a flight to catch to Amsterdam in two hours and she would not miss it. After she announced to Caroline that she was leaving temporarily, she had to basically sign her name in blood that she would return. Stefan decided to take Caroline out to calm her down and Bonnie was grateful. She knew that Caroline would be less than happy that she was taking off hours after Elena, but she needed to make sure that Chase would be ok.

"Ready?" Damon asked standing in the doorway with his bag.

"Yes", she replied, "and I mean what I say Damon, you are going to help—not hinder".

"Ok, I understand…we save the GQ model and then we come back here".

"His name is Chase".

"Fine…Chase", Damon rolled his eyes, "hey, did you tell him that you were coming to save him from Mommy Dearest?"

"No", Bonnie mumbled as she checked her bag.

"You didn't tell him that you are on your way?"'

"He would take off because he wouldn't want me involved".

Damon's eyes widened as he walked over and placed his hand on her bag, "Then why are you doing this?"

"Because he doesn't deserve to die or face whatever punishment his mother has in store for him. Just like I stopped Collette from killing you, I will do the same for him".

"Because you still love him", Damon answered.

"Chase and I were in a relationship, it's over—but that doesn't mean my feelings evaporated", Bonnie sighed and then narrowed her eyes staring up at him, "I clearly have issues with falling in love with the wrong men".

"Whatever you say Bennett, your flirting won't get me to stay here in Mystic Falls".

"Darn", Bonnie snapped her fingers.

SSSSSSSSSS

After boarding the plane in New York to Amsterdam, Damon turned to Bonnie to talk—but she had her eyes closed and he was pretty sure that she was pretending to be asleep to avoid speaking to him. From Richmond to New York, she spent that flight flipping through various magazines barely giving him answers and now she was pretending to be asleep.

He watched the inflight movies for about 2 hours and then he couldn't take it anymore. He knew that she would be annoyed with him, but they needed to talk before another individual entered the equation. He began poking her side with his finger.

"What?!" she asked with her eyes still closed as if she was contemplating how long it would take to kill him.

"I want to talk".

Bonnie opened one eye and stared at Damon, "When did you become a talker about relationships, I thought you were more of a doer?"

"You have quite an influence over me Bonnie Bennett".

"Ok, Damon…fine…let's talk", she said facing him.

"Before today, did you think that things would end the way they did with me and Elena?"

Bonnie blinked a few times. She didn't expect him to start out with that, "What?"

"Did you expect that when Elena woke up that we would be over before we really got started again?" he asked simply.

Bonnie shrugged, "Why do you want to talk about this?"

"Because I want to know".

"No, I didn't think that you two would be over so quickly. I am pretty sure when Kai cursed us that you two were hopelessly and deliriously in love with each other, so I don't think anyone guessed that your relationship would be over when she woke up".

Damon sat back, "I think deep down I knew it wouldn't be the same".

"And how deep down was it?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "because I am pretty sure that after it happened that you didn't exactly let me forget that when I died, she would wake up".

"But I saved your life every time", Damon focused on her, "despite the fact that if you died, I could be with Elena and yes, I _can_ live forever—but you know as well as anyone that a vampire can die very easily and there was never any guarantee that I would see Elena again. So I saved your life Bonnie because there was a part of me that never wanted to let you go".

Bonnie looked over at Damon and his eyes were sincere. She had seen almost every face that Damon Salvatore possessed (well maybe not all of them...) and this one was rare and it was maybe one of the ones that made butterflies appear in her stomach. She opened her mouth to speak. She wouldn't allow him to think that he got to her, "Well…that's good to know", she said haughtily, "and now that we've had this talk, can I go to sleep?"

Damon chuckled, "Oh Bonnie Bennett, you are trying so hard to not give me an inch…but I know that I am slowly chipping away", he moved closer to her and placed his lips close to her ear, "and I will chip away at every part of you that you have closed off to me".

Bonnie glanced at him, "I'm going to sleep", she replied twisting her body away from him, but she couldn't keep the smile from tugging at her lips.

Damon leaned over and he could see the smile fighting to get through and he sat back in his chair chuckling lightly.

SSSSSSSSS

As soon as they arrived in Amsterdam and checked into their suite, 9 hours later, Bonnie insisted on going to Chase's place or at least the place she had traced him to. When their sedan pulled up at a luxury apartment building, Damon whistled, "He's consistent, I will tell you that".

Bonnie got out of the car and looked around. The apartment building did appear to be on the rather expensive side and it was right up there with Chase's taste. She headed inside as Damon followed behind her onto the elevator.

"How do you know what floor or apartment he's in?"

"Because I cast a simple spell where I saw him going into this building and the apartment", Bonnie said simply.

"You've been spying on him?"

She rolled her eyes, "I needed to know where he was, Damon".

"Interesting", Damon whistled.

She rolled her eyes, "He would never tell me where he is".

"Uh, huh…so violating his wishes huh?"

Bonnie narrowed her eyes and then smiled wryly, "This reverse psychology won't work Damon", she waved her finger at him as the elevator doors opened and they headed down the hallway.

Bonnie stopped in front of the door that she saw in her vision and then she paused. She was nervous. She was confident that they had beat Iris to Chase, but she still felt weird about seeing him again, especially with Damon by her side. This was going to be messy, but if Chase came out of it alive(ish), she would be satisfied.

She raised her finger and pressed the doorbell button.

"What does this guy do?" Damon whispered under his breath.

"Shut u…", Bonnie began but her breath caught in her through as the door opened.

Damon whistled behind her as Bonnie came face to face with someone who was almost her doppelganger with a few differences. She had the same color skin, the same dark brown hair, she was the same height, same body type and she even had the same green eyes as Bonnie.

"Wow he has a type", Damon mumbled.

Bonnie whipped around and glared at him.

"Hi…can I umm help you?" the woman asked glancing from Bonnie to Damon and then back at Bonnie.

"Macy, who's at the door?" Chase's voice drifted from behind the door.

"Umm…I'm not sure, Chris", Macy stated someone distracted as she focused on Bonnie.

"Oh _Chris_ , it's your old friends from the States", Damon called with the biggest grin on his face, "we can come in, can't we Macy?"

"Umm…sure…of course", Macy said moving out of the way as Damon basically drug Bonnie over the threshold of the apartment door.

"What?" Chase asked walking down the hallway and he stopped as soon as he laid eyes on Damon's cocky grin and Bonnie's lips in a tight line.

"Chris, Baby…they say they're your friends from the States", Macy moved closer to Chase and locked hands with him.

Bonnie's eyes went directly to their locked hands and she felt as if the room was closing in. It wasn't as if she expected Chase to be single, but what she didn't _expect_ was to come almost face to face with her twin.

"Yes…my friends from the States".

"Actually Macy…", Damon grinned from ear to ear walking over to Chase and putting his arm around him, "Chris and I are old business school buddies. Me and the other half came to Amsterdam for a vacation and thought we would look up an old friend".

"Oh it's so nice to meet you, its so rare that we have visitors from the States…I'm Macy, Chris' girlfriend", she stuck out her hand towards Bonnie.

Bonnie looked at it as Damon quickly took it, "Wow…it's so nice to meet you Macy. I tell you, Chris has _amazing_ taste in women".

"Aww thank you…", Macy gestured between Damon and Bonnie searching for their names.

"I'm Damon and this lady here is Bonnie", Damon said kissing Bonnie on the temple as he watched one of the veins in Chase's head pulsate.

"Nice to meet you", Macy grinned.

"Macy, how about you head down to the market and get some items for our unexpected guests to snack on", Chase turned Macy to him.

"Sure Baby", she replied kissing him and heading over to get her keys, "I will be back in a few".

Bonnie kept her eyes on Chase as Macy headed to the front door and and closed it behind her.

"What in the hell are you two doing here!" Chase exploded.

"Did you get one of your witch buddies to make a Bonnie clone, because if you did that is very freaky", Damon stated.

Chase looked over at Damon, "She's not a clone, Macy is authentic and she's **truthful** ", he said focusing on Bonnie.

Bonnie looked up at him and met his gaze, "She's cute".

Damon couldn't help but smile—that was his girl.

"We're here because Collette came after Damon in Chicago", Bonnie went on.

Chase's eyes became alarmed, "Collette? Where is she…is she ok? What did you do to her?" he moved closer to Damon.

"I didn't do anything to her, she realized that your sister Cassandra was a wacked out bitch who deserved to die and she left me alone-your mother however, may not be as understanding", Damon answered.

"And that's why we're here. Your mother will probably find you soon and I didn't want you handling her on your own", Bonnie spoke up.

Chase nodded and looked over at Damon, "I can see that being _your_ reason, but why is _he_ here?"

"Because I'm here to help _her_ ", Damon gestured towards Bonnie".

"Don't you have a girlfriend you should be worrying about?" Chase focused on Damon, "the girlfriend that you were so hell bent on getting back that you came to Chicago uprooting lives".

"If I had a girlfriend, do you think she would be ok with me being here with Bonnie sharing a hotel room?" Damon wiggled his eyebrow.

"Will you two stop it!" Bonnie hissed, "look Chase…or Chris…or whatever name you are going by, you need to convince Macy to leave town unless she's a witch and she can help against your mother".

"She's not a witch", he answered.

"How can you be so sure, you didn't know that Bonnie was one?" Damon asked.

"Trust me, I know".

"You compelled her?" Bonnie gasped.

"Never make the same mistake", Chase looked at her.

Bonnie felt as if he had verbally slapped her, "Damon, can you wait for me downstairs?"

"What…no…if something…"

Bonnie turned to Damon, "I will be down soon, I just need to talk to Chase alone for a few moments".

"Five minutes", Damon stated as he left the apartment.

Bonnie looked around at the apartment, "I only came here to help you and if you don't want my help, just say it".

"You come here with _him_ and you expect me to be happy?"

"No, I didn't expect you to be happy—but with his help, you can be alive", Bonnie countered.

Chase scoffed, "I just wish you came without him".

"I know you are angry with me", Bonnie moved closer to him, "and I know that there's a part of you that hates that I am a heretic, something you probably spent most of your life hating—but this is my reality and you have to deal with it. Macy's cute and obedient—guess she's everything you ever wanted".

"Bonnie, I don't compel her…I compelled her for my own safety to make sure she wasn't something or someone else".

"I'm sure".

"I love her and I loved you, you know that", he reached out to touch her, but she backed away from him.

"Get her to leave town or at least stay away for awhile until we deal with your mother, she's close Chase…I can feel my protection against you fading", Bonnie turned to the door and then stopped before walking out, "compel her, if you need to", she said quietly, "I will be in touch soon", and with that, Bonnie closed the door behind her.

SSSSSSSSS

The entire ride back to their hotel, Bonnie was quiet and Damon allowed her to have those moments. He was a slow learner, but eventually he learned. Seeing Chase with her almost twin had to hurt her and sent her into a tailspin. As soon as she entered their suite, she headed over to the drink cart and poured a shot of bourbon. She downed it in one swift motion and poured another, "I'm hungry, we should go out so I can eat", she said heading towards the door, but he blocked her way.

"Damon, now is not the time to get in between me and food".

"I'm not going to do that; I just want you to calm down before we go out. If you are angry, you will do some damage out there and call attention to yourself".

"Fine…fine…", she threw up her hands.

"So you wanna tell me why you are so angry?" Damon leaned against the door.

"He has a new girlfriend that looks exactly like me!" Bonnie gestured wildly, "and she's probably perfect, not a witch…not a vampire…doesn't have a past littered with the bodies of her friends and families…", Bonnie kicked a chair sending it crashing into the wall.

"But she's not you", Damon answered, "she's just a carbon copy, not at all the real thing and that's what he wants".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't do it".

"Don't do what?" Damon asked.

"Try to make me feel better".

Damon reached over and touched her arm, "That's why I'm _also_ here".

Bonnie smiled slightly and went back to her frown, "Can I get something to eat now?"

"Let's go…I've been to Amsterdam, it will be quite an experience".

"Why?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh you'll find out", Damon winked at her as they walked out of the apartment.

SSSSSSSSS

"Damon Salvatore?" Bonnie asked sitting on the couch staring at her feet a couple of hours later.

Damon opened one eye and looked over at the petite heretic sitting next to him on the couch. They had returned to the hotel room 15 minutes before and had not moved from the spots that they plopped down in. The fact that they were in Amsterdam and the rules were a little loose with recreational drug use and that stoners were the best people to feed from and a a result, Bonnie and Damon were left in an interesting mood.

"Yes Bonnie Bennett?" he asked.

"Have my feet always been this small?" she asked holding them up.

Damon chuckled as his head lulled to the side, "Oooh maybe I should have picked your donor more carefully".

"No Damon…they look weird…have they always been so small?" she asked lifting her leg up and placing her foot right in front of his eyes.

Damon looked at Bonnie's leg and the way she twisted it in front of his face showed him how very flexible Miss Bonnie Bennett was and immediately his mind went to all of the freaky things that he had dreamed about for some time.

"Bonnie, your feet are fine as they've always been".

"You sure?" she asked looking over at him with concerned eyes.

Damon lowered Bonnie's leg down and placed his hand on her thigh looking at her, "Bonnie, everything about you is perfection…why do you think that I hated you for so long?"

Bonnie grinned, "Because I didn't allow you to get away with anything. We hated each other".

"Yeah…but you know what they say…" Damon said touching her chin.

"What do they say?"

Damon felt the effects of the stoner's blood start to take over as his face moved closer to Bonnie's, "There's a thin line…", he stated with his lips inches away from Bonnie's, "between…", his lips caressed her neck, "love…", he heard her take an intake of breath, "and hate", he said allowing his lips to suck her neck softly.

"Damon…", Bonnie breathed into his ear.

He lowered her down on the couch and straddled her as he devoured her neck with kisses. He could feel her hands trailing up his shirt and when it registered that she was trying to get his shirt off, it felt like cold water had been thrown on him. As much as he wanted her and he _did_ want her, especially in this moment—he couldn't do this with her when she was like this.

"Bon…", he said lifting his body off of her.

"What happened?" she asked with her eyes still closed.

Damon looked down at her, "Nothing…nothing that should happen tonight", he answered regretfully.

SSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon entered the common area of their suite and found Bonnie sitting on a stool in the kitchen area holding her head and staring at her glass of blood. "And how is my little heretic doing this morning?" he grinned walking over to her and plopping down on the stool next to her.

"I have never felt this way as a human, as a witch or as a heretic", she moaned as she looked over at him, "what in the hell did I do last night to wake up feeling like this?"

"You had a taste of a tourist in Amsterdam, they can definitely send you down a rabbit hole".

"Tell me about it, the last thing I do remember is sitting on the couch in here…how did I get in my bedroom?" she asked.

"I carried you".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "You carried me to my bedroom?"

"Yes and despite your _many_ tries to seduce me, I was able to do it successfully".

Bonnie's eyes grew wide, "Seduce you!? Why would I ever try to seduce you?"

"Umm…because the despite the fact that your logical mind tells you, you should hate me—there's a part of you that does want me in some capacity".

"I'm going to be sick", Bonnie deadpanned as her cell began to ring.

Damon chuckled as he took her glass of blood and began to drink as he heard her answer the phone, "Hey", he heard her say, "ok…we will be there in about an hour".

"Chase got rid of the doppelganger?" Damon asked handing her the glass of blood when she walked over.

"She's gone and it's just in time, he received a call from his mother this morning—she's in Amsterdam".

Damon nodded, "And is there a plan here Bonnie?"

"Not to kill his mother?" she suggested raising an eyebrow.

"How about we don't get killed?" he countered.

"Or that".

SSSSSSSSS

Chase opened the door for Bonnie and Damon glaring as Damon walked past him. The fact that Bonnie and Damon were in Amsterdam and they were staying in the same hotel, kind of sent him into a rage. He was sure that they weren't together, but there was definitely something going on.

"So where is Bonnie Part Deux?" Damon asked looking around the apartment.

"Damon…", Bonnie glared at him.

"Macy went to Rome for a couple days with some of her friends", Chase said through clenched teeth, "now, how close do you think my mother is?"

"I can feel my spell breaking down, so she will probably be here within a day or two. What do you think she will do?" Bonnie asked uneasy as she took a seat on the couch.

"She will torture me and then she will kill me", Chase replied simply, "everything Cassandra learned, she learned from my mother".

"But you're her son. She has to feel something for you", Bonnie argued.

"What did you say about your father…you said he was in the family crypt?" Damon asked turning to Chase.

Chase looked at Damon, "My mother put him there years ago. My family has never been too happy with the males within it".

"But what about you, your family didn't have a problem with you", Bonnie spoke up, "so there has to be something".

Chase chuckled, "Yeah, the fact that they thought I was the failure. I was _only_ a vampire. Look, my mother will show me no mercy and you know what, maybe I don't deserve it".

Bonnie walked over to Chase, "You don't deserve whatever is coming your way. Cassandra did something horrible and you were only protecting me. Your mother will have to deal with the child that she raised turned into a monster and that is not you".

"Always the motivator Bonnie Bennett", Chase smiled at her.

"Hey…", Damon walked over waving his hand between Bonnie and Damon, "we need to focus, your mother will be here pretty soon and she's gunning for you. So we need a game plan…or rather an endgame, do you want your mother alive at the end of all of this?"

"Of course I do", Chase scoffed.

"Then Bon Bon, what are you thinking?" Damon turned to her.

"Yes…Bon Bon, what _are_ you thinking?" a voice said from behind them.

Bonnie froze as she turned around slowly with Chase and Damon coming face to face with a woman that Bonnie could only guess was Iris Kincaid, a second later she was sure it was Iris Kincaid because she found herself flying through the air with Damon and Chase as Iris slammed the door behind her.

 **Well Iris has come and let's hope that Bonnie has some kind of plan or Damon has formulated one in his head.**

 **Elena…I think this was the best send off for Elena. This is the send off that Julie and Co. should have given the character.**

 **Chase's girlfriend...if you want to envision someone, envision Logan Browning from Hit the Floor (she plays Jelena) and I think she favors Kat.**

 **Finally, Chase, Damon and Bonnie…a triangle for the ages. This one needs to have some finality to it and it will…but first Iris has to be dealt with.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for your support throughout this story with all of the twists and turns. I appreciate it more than you will ever know.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Bonnie, Damon and Chase slowly recovered from the blast that Iris sent them as they got up from the floor with Damon offering Bonnie a hand. Iris walked in with a smile and closed the door behind her as she gazed at Bonnie, Damon and Chase standing on the other side of the room, "Well, what do we have here…my darling, disloyal son…the blue-eyed vampire who infiltrated my home…", she began and then she walked closer to Bonnie as Damon moved closer to her, "and…I don't know you, but my Collette told me all about the woman that apparently my son loved and this one…", she gestured towards Damon, "loves too".

Bonnie said nothing as she stared at Iris with her fists balled up at her sides.

"I can also assume that you are the reason why I couldn't track down my son until recently, tell me…are you a witch?"

"Heretic", Bonnie stated staring directly into Iris' eyes.

"Ahh….are you really?"

"Yes, I was just a witch…a Bennett witch to be exact", Bonnie began as realization dawned in Iris' eyes, "but your daughter did something to me before she slit my throat".

Iris' eyes widened and then she looked at Chase, "So I guess that is why you murdered your sister in cold blood?"

"And I would do it again", Chase moved forward, "Bonnie didn't do anything to Cassan…"

"Don't you speak her name!" Iris shrieked as she threw her arm out causing Chase to grab his head and fall to his knees, "she was your sister and you murdered her!"

"Your son finally did what you all wanted him to do, right?" Damon spoke up, "you all wanted him to show that he was just as ruthless as all of you and he did. He did it by only being a vampire, I'm surprised you're not applauding him".

"You shut up!" Iris said throwing a hand towards Damon and causing his mouth to glue shut.

Bonnie turned to him as he fought to open his mouth, but to no avail, "Stop it!" Bonnie called out.

"Stop what? Little girl, how much power do you think you can wield against me?" Iris focused on Bonnie.

"I know I can't beat you", Bonnie stated, "and I don't want to. I just came because Chase doesn't deserve to die. Your daughter took my life away because she wanted to get back at Chase. It wasn't fair and I didn't deserve that".

"Die?" Iris asked, "oh I didn't come to kill my son. I would never do that. The Kincaid family have never been big on the males in the family, hence why my husband had to go—but Chase, my darling boy is special. I always kept him around as a way to remind myself that men will always turn on you when the time comes".

"Then what are you going to do to me Mother?" Chase asked.

Iris moved closer to Chase, "Take something that you always treasured", she stated grabbing Chase's arm as a light glowed around them and she began to chant.

Bonnie tried to infiltrate the light, but she was knocked back by the force of the shield around them. She turned to Damon, who had stopped fighting his glued lips and she waved a hand over them—unsticking them.

"What is she doing?" Bonnie asked staring at Iris and Chase.

"Who knows?" Damon answered as the light died down and Chase immediately stumbled back.

"What did you do to me?" Chase held his head.

"My son, I know everything about you. I know what you loved about being a vampire. You prided yourself on the fact that you could get anyone to do anything you wanted. I took that away from you".

Chase blinked a few times, "Why…why would you do this?"

"Would you rather I killed you?" Iris smirked.

Chase looked at with eyes of death and Bonnie wasn't sure if he would rush over and choke the life out of his mother or not, "I thought about taking away your vampirism, but you hate that for the most part—but you love the fact that you can compel people and I think that you losing that is torture enough. You built your career on your ability to compel and god knows how many women you have compelled to do god knows what for you", Iris said looking over at Bonnie and then back at Chase, "Cassandra violated one of our greatest laws in the Kincaid family, she harmed a female witch and you gave her a death sentence".

Chase clenched his jaw as he balled up his fists. Damon for his part was a little amused. The ole GQ model lost his ability to compel, not too bad a price to pay for killing a family member.

"We are done son…we are no longer family, I am severing all ties with you. Do not step foot in Baton Rouge ever again", Iris stated and then she turned to Bonnie, "my daughter took something away from you, that I can not restore. However, I will leave you with a word of advice—having a relationship with a male vampire will only bring you despair".

"I will remember that", Bonnie stated flatly.

Iris scoffed at Bonnie and then focused on Chase, "Goodbye my darling Son".

Chase said nothing as Iris turned and headed out of the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Chase…", Bonnie began, but he instead picked up a chair yelled out in frustration and threw a chair against the wall. She backed up instinctively as he vamped out and flipped over a table sending the glass splintering all over the room.

"You need to calm down", Damon called out.

Chase turned around and there was something almost primal in his eyes as he rushed over towards Damon and grabbed him by the collar pushing him up against the wall, "This is all your fault!" he growled.

"You killed your sister, you were into this plan as much as I was…don't blame me for this!" Damon argued as he pushed Chase off of him.

Chase started to go after Damon again as Damon readied himself for a fight, but Bonnie rushed in the middle of them freezing both of them, "Damon, I need you to go downstairs", Bonnie turned to him holding up her hand as she kept Chase in place as he fought to break her hold on him.

"Bonnie, I'm not leaving you here with this guy when he's not like this!" Damon widened his eyes.

"Damon, please…I need to talk to Chase alone".

"Yes, Damon… _we_ need to talk without you", Chase stated.

Damon looked from Chase to Bonnie. He didn't want to leave her, but he knew that she could handle Chase herself if he stepped out of line.

"I will be downstairs, just throw his body over the balcony if he steps out of line", Damon remarked.

"Get out Salvatore", Chase ordered.

Damon looked at Bonnie who nodded reassuring him and walked out of the apartment leaving Bonnie and Chase alone. She released her hold on him and he stared at her and in a blink of the eye he was standing in front of her, "Don't ever do that to me again", he warned her.

"You were out of control", Bonnie stated evenly unmoved.

"Were you just here! Did you see what happened! My mother punished me, she took away…"

"Your ability to compel, I know".

"You say it so calmly", Chase said disgusted, "do you understand what she just did?"

"I do, but do _you_ understand what she just did? She gave you a chance to prove to yourself how good you are. Chase, you don't need the power to compel to be successful. Like you told me before, you are good at what you do without compulsion".

"I was punished and this is all because of that bastard that you allowed to infiltrate our lives!"

"This didn't happen because of Damon, Chase. This happened because you made a deal. You made a choice and your choice was to get blood from your family in hopes of keeping me. You knew your family better than anyone. They tortured Damon for days and you were fine with that. I have to wonder what you planned to do when I got to your house. I find it hard to believe that you would have just let Damon go and even if _you_ wanted to, your sister wouldn't".

Chase stood with his arms folded.

"I'm not saying that Damon doesn't have a part in this, because he does…but I just want us all to move on".

"So you can move on with him?" Chase asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "This isn't about that".

"Don't you think it makes me angry seeing you come into my apartment with him? Staying with him in a hotel somewhere…tell me Bonnie, how close are you two?" Chase moved closer to her.

"That is none of your business, especially when we got here, your girlfriend looks like we could be sisters and you want to know how close me and Damon are…you don't have the right", Bonnie snapped.

Chase sighed, "You're right…you're right".

SSSSSSSSS

Damon paced down in the lobby. It took every fiber of his being to stop himself from rushing back upstairs and throwing Chase off of the balcony himself. "I had half of a mind to kill you", Iris said coming up beside him, "my Collette has a pure heart and I kind of knew that she could never be as ruthless as I could be".

"Cassandra was ruthless enough", Damon stated looking over at Iris.

"Yes and because of Cassandra's actions, I allow you to live".

Damon narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"The Kincaid Witches have laws that we live by. We do not harm fellow witches for any reason other than to protect ourselves. Cassandra violated that law and she paid with her life. Bonnie Bennett is owed something because we took something from her and I know a lot Damon Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett is not the only one who look into someone's world without them knowing. Just know that you are _only_ alive because of Bonnie Bennett", she whispered before walking away from him.

Damon watched Iris walk out of the apartment lobby and then he rushed to the elevators pressing the button.

SSSSSSSSS

"So what happens now?" Chase asked.

"What happens now is that we both live our lives. We had a relationship that I will always cherish, you helped me get through a time that was hard for me and I will always love that and you for it…", Bonnie moved closer to him and took his hands, "we are allowed to move on and I know things are nothing like what we expected they would be and there has been heartache, but we will make it through. I'm sorry for hiding a part of myself from you. I'm sorry that I couldn't be honest with you about Damon and I'm sorry that your family is fractured now".

"My family was fractured when my mother murdered my father in front of me with Cassandra's help", Chase responded stoically, "but I do regret that we didn't make it Bonnie, you were the first girlfriend that I had who I wanted to tell my secret to. You deserve the best Bonnie and I will always regret what Cassandra did to you", Chase caressed her cheek, "but I want you to be happy and even if it's with…", Chase felt like he couldn't choke it out and Bonnie chuckled in spite of herself, "even if it's with someone who doesn't deserve you".

Bonnie smiled as she hugged Chase and he held her close to him.

"Ok…Bonnie…I've been a good bodyguard, open up the door", Damon called on the other side of the door.

Bonnie let Chase go and Chase rolled his eyes, "A pain in the ass as always", he mumbled as he walked over and opened the door, "you really can't help yourself, can you?"

Damon smirked as he walked in, "Actually I can, you have no idea", he replied staring over at Bonnie.

"When does Macy come back?" Bonnie asked changing the subject.

"I'm uh…actually surprising her in Paris. I need to see her after all of this".

Bonnie nodded understandably.

"Well now that this has turned into a successful adventure, we should go. It was nice…don't go compel anyone…oh wait…", Damon winked.

"The best part of all of this is that I will _never_ see you again", Chase grinned.

"Likewise", Damon answered.

"Let's go…", Bonnie said heading towards the door, "you take care of yourself Chase".

"You too", Chase called to her.

Bonnie opened the door and walked out, expecting Damon to follow but the door suddenly shut behind her. She looked up to the ceiling and shook her head.

Damon stared at Chase standing between him and the door, "So you want to fight?" Damon smirked.

"No, I just have one thing to say to you", Chase moved closer, "if you even _think_ of hurting her, I will track you down and rip you apart piece by piece. Bonnie loves you and I accept it. As much as I hate it, I accept it—but you will not hurt her".

"I have no intention on hurting her".

"Somehow I don't think that is ever your intention", Chase said moving out of Damon's way, "but believe what I say Damon".

Damon took one last look at Chase, "Good luck with the copy", he remarked before walking out of the apartment door.

Bonnie looked at Damon from the other side of the hallway and shook her head, "Hey…we played nice", Damon shrugged as Bonnie smiled at him.

"Come on…", she sighed pulling him down the hallway.

SSSSSSSSS

Damon noticed that Bonnie was uncharacteristically quiet as they made their way back to their hotel. He wasn't sure what was going through the little heretic's mind, but he would follow her lead. He had to admit he was surprised at how things turned out. He expected to come away from the altercation with Iris bloody or maybe a little burned, but he was neither. The GQ model was alive and so was his little heretic and most of all, she wasn't in pain or in despair—it was the best he could ask for.

When they reached their suite, he closed the door behind him and watched Bonnie walk into the suite. She had her fists balled up as she walked towards her bedroom door and then stopped, "Did we really come away from this with only minimal damage?" Bonnie asked as she turned around to Damon, "I thought that we would have to war with Iris, I thought that we would come back bloodied and bruised and we didn't…", Bonnie grinned.

"Well…she did hit Chase where it hurt", Damon replied, "and I feel kinda sorry for the guy, just a little".

"Compulsion is the worst quality a vampire has", Bonnie walked away from him.

"Perhaps, but sometimes it can be used for good…to protect those that you care about", Damon followed behind her.

"I guess, but she could have killed him and she didn't and I am grateful for that at least".

Damon nodded, "So now that we have a happyish ending with Chase and his family of Amazons, what's the new plan".

Bonnie had been so preoccupied with making sure that Iris didn't murder Chase, that she didn't think about the after. She had promised Caroline that she would return to Mystic Falls, but she wasn't quite ready to do that yet. "I'm not sure", she frowned.

"How about…", Damon moved closer, "we stay here for a couple of days, enjoy the sights and the tourists".

"No, we will find a blood bank and that is what we will enjoy", Bonnie shook her head.

"So you're agreeing to stay here?"

Bonnie looked at Damon, "Only if you behave yourself and we keep it friendly".

"Friendly huh?" Damon raised an eyebrow with a devilish smirk.

"Yes, friendly", she warned him.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

Over the next couple of days, Damon and Bonnie spent the day hours exploring Amsterdam. Bonnie was actually surprised that Damon was knowledgeable about the city. He had mentioned spending some time there in the 70's and in the late 90's and his memory of some of the touristy placed to visit was in tact. He took her to Anne Frank's House and Van Gogh's museum. In spite of everything, she was enjoying herself.

After spending time during the day visiting those places, at night he took her to one of the bridges overlooking one of the canals. The lights illuminating the water and the surrounding buildings, made her actually happy to see. She had to admit, Amsterdam was a beautiful city.

"So how am I as a tour guide?" Damon asked leaning on the railing next to her as she looked down at the canal.

Bonnie turned to him, "I feel like this is the beginning of many things. Ever since I was turned, I felt like I was in a holding pattern waiting for the other shoe to drop. Whether it be the Elena thing or the Kincaid family's hatred for each other. Over the past couple of days, I've felt good".

"Then I've done my job right".

Bonnie smiled as she looked at a boat traveling down the canal, "Damon, I shouldn't have left you with just a letter", she replied thoughtfully, "I was wrong to do that and it was cowardly of me to do so. I know it had to hurt when I left because the truth is…if you had left me with just a letter, I would have been devastated. It wasn't fair to our friendship at all".

Damon looked at Bonnie in the moonlight and he realized that he could not love this woman any more than he did at that moment. As angry as she was at him or had been at him for the past couple of weeks, she was able to admit that the way she left wasn't fair, "That's the past, right now things are different", he said wrapping his arm around her.

Bonnie smiled as she leaned her head on his chest, "They definitely are…good…bad…or in between, things are different", she agreed.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

"Ok, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight", Damon announced the day before they were due to leave Amsterdam.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "But we don't eat foo…", she began but Damon placed his finger on Bonnie's lips.

"We will pretend that we are just like everyone else…"

"Ok…fine, are you picking the restaurant?"

"Of course I am; I have excellent taste".

Bonnie smiled in spite of herself. Ever since they landed in Amsterdam, Damon had made a concerted effort to build up their friendship piece by piece. Between the excursions every day and now the proposed dinner that evening, she was feeling pretty good about her relationship with Damon. She wasn't ready to make a decision on what they were exactly—but she was enjoying finding out what they _could_ be.

"Well Bonnie Bennett, are you going to take me up on my offer?" Damon folded his arms.

"Yes, but I have to find something to wear, so I will be back", Bonnie smiled and the way she smiled at Damon and sashayed away from him sent a message that maybe he had broken down some of the walls that she built up.

SSSSSSSS

Three hours later, Damon sat tapping his foot in the living room of their shared suite dressed in a navy blue suit waiting for Bonnie. She'd come back about 2 hours previously and since then had been locked in her room. He presumed that she was getting dressed, but he couldn't be sure. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Stefan. He spent most of the day ignoring his calls and texts, but now that everything had calmed down—he could focus on answering Stefan's questions.

"So you finally decided that calling me back was necessary?" Stefan asked as soon as he picked up.

"Well we did come here to save a Bonnie's ex-boyfriend from his crazy feminist mother".

"And?"

"And the good guys won again", Damon beamed.

"You won?" Stefan asked.

"You sound very skeptical Baby Brother, but it turns out Chase's mother studied her son very well. She didn't want to kill him, she wanted to make him suffer".

"And how did she do that?"

"She took away his ability to compel. I kinda felt sorry for the guy".

"That's it?" Stefan asked.

"Well if you know him, you would know that was a huge part of his whole 'I'm a great businessman and boyfriend' persona. I say she was kind of savage with his punishment", Damon answered as he checked out his tie, "but he's alive and Bonnie's kind of happy about that…"

"Kind of?"

"She's relieved and because of that, she's agreed to go out with me".

"She's agreed to go out with you?"

"There you go with the skepticism again…yes…she agreed to go out with me and now perhaps, I can finally show her that things have changed and that I have changed".

"Good luck".

"Thank you", Damon said looking in the mirror as he heard Bonnie's door open and he saw her emerge from her bedroom. His mouth dropped as he took in the sight of her, "Stefan I have to go", he said ending the call and turning to face her.

Apparently all the time she spent in the room, she was turning herself into a goddess. Her hair was pulled up into loose curls and her make-up highlighted her cheekbones and made her emerald eyes shine brighter. Then there was the dress that she slid her perfect body into—the dress was simple and black, but the split up the middle of the dress instantly stirred a part of Damon's body below his waist and he wasn't sure this dinner would happen as he planned it would.

"Bon…", he breathed out as he shook his head.

Bonnie gave him a slight smile as she stood in front of him, not exactly sure where to move, "What's the matter Damon, didn't expect me to clean up like this?" she asked not exactly looking him in the eye.

Damon walked over to her and looked down at her licking his lips, "Bonnie, you know that you shouldn't tease me".

"We should go…", Bonnie moved away from him and over to her purse on the table.

Damon cocked his head to the side as he watched her hips move from side to side and the roundness of her butt called out to him, "I…uh…guess we should go", he stated clearing his throat.

"Let's", Bonnie agreed as they headed out of the door with Damon following her from behind.

SSSSSSSS

The sedan ride to the restaurant made Bonnie a nervous ball of energy. Earlier when she saw the dress that she was wearing in the store, she didn't think it was something she could or _should_ wear ever out in public—but she needed to embrace who she was. She was a heretic now, she had survived so many experiences and she did work on her body and she should show it off more. Then it was who she was showing it off with. Damon. The attraction to Damon was at an all time high for her and she was trying her best to keep it at bay. He had come to Amsterdam with her to save Chase despite how much he disliked him. He had stayed by her side and he was willing to fight Iris with her if need be. Then it was the fact that despite his selfishness, he did convince her that he did want her in his life and that he loved her and didn't quite know what to do with that love. However, as the days went on—she wasn't sure she knew what to do with her love for him anymore.

"Mr. Salvatore, we have arrived at Vinkeles", the driver announced.

Bonnie looked out of the window at the restaurant and realized that it had to be one of the most expensive restaurants in Amsterdam. She looked over at Damon, "We didn't need to come to a restaurant like this".

"Yes, _we_ did", he said stepping out of the car and holding out his hand.

Bonnie smiled as she took his hand and he led her into the restaurant. The diners turned to look as they made their way to a table in another room, where it was empty except for the two of them. "Mr. Salvatore, your server will be with you shortly", the matrie'd stated.

Damon nodded as he held out Bonnie's chair and she took a seat.

Bonnie was slightly in awe. She never took Damon for a guy who would even think about coming to a restaurant like this nor did she see him as a romantic. It appeared that his relationship with Elena was always about the danger, obsession and lust. Here, he was trying a different method with her and she couldn't say she hated it.

After the server took their wine order and returned to pour their glasses, Damon sipped and then placed his glass down as he stared back at Bonnie for a few moments before speaking, "Were you ever planning to speak to me again after you left Mystic Falls?"

Bonnie almost choked on her drink as she sat it down, "Is that how you want to start this evening?"

Damon looked at her expectantly.

"Honestly, no…", she said feeling uncomfortable as his crystal blue eyes fixated on her, "Damon, you have to understand something. My feelings for you came about when I didn't expect them. For the most of the time I've known you, the way I've felt about you has been less than friendly…so when I realized that my feelings had changed, it hit me hard. I didn't know what to do and you were still with Elena. Then the curse came and it just became too hard. Elena was like some real life Sleepy Beauty and you were prepared to wait for her until I died and you were counting the moments until I did die and that hurt me more than any rejection you could have ever given me".

"Bon…maybe you should have actually asked me or at least told me so I could have locked you up in the Salvatore cellar to make you stay".

She chuckled shaking her head, "But nothing could have prepared me for the day that you just showed up at my art gallery".

Damon smirked, "Well Bonnie, you know I always enjoyed keeping you on your feet".

"I should have known that from that point, things would change for me there", she took a sip of her wine.

"Bonnie, I'm sorry for what happened after. I'm sorry about you turning and I'm sorry about my role in whatever happened between you and Chase. I just wanted you to be happy and I guess a part of me thought that you could only be happy if you were in Mystic Falls with me and of course…everyone else", he gave her a half smile.

"Sometimes I wonder if I was actually happy. I was pretending to be someone I wasn't", Bonnie shrugged, "and you know, I won't lie and say that I am happy with being a heretic. A part of me will never get used to this, but I've been through a lot Damon. I watched so many people I love die and I've died and I survive each time and I will survive this".

"Yes, you will Bonnie".

She smiled and then raised an eyebrow, "So do you know what surprised me the most about all of this?"

"What?" Damon asked as the server walked in and placed their entrees in front of them.

Bonnie waited for the server to leave them and then she spoke, "I'm surprised that you never once reveled in the fact that you were in your very own triangle. Of course, I hated you and gave you hell—but you knew how I felt for you…"

"Felt?" Damon asked.

Bonnie looked down and smiled, "You knew that Elena and I were both…that there was a chance…", she drifted off.

"Damon Salvatore in the middle of a triangle…hmm…I didn't give it that much thought", he sat back and thought with a cocky grin. Bonnie threw her napkin at him.

"Don't be a douchebag".

"I've changed".

"So you say".

"You don't think I've changed?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You have, you have", Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"So what does that mean for us?" Damon asked.

"I don't know it's been so many changes…I think whatever happens, it should happen slowly".

"Slowly huh?" he raised an eyebrow along with a grin.

"Why do I feel like I just gave you a challenge?"

Damon leaned over with his face inches away from hers, "Because you know me so well".

SSSSSSSS

After dinner, Bonnie and Damon returned to the hotel and Damon led her up to the rooftop. When they stepped off the elevator there was a table with a pitcher of what appeared to be blood and a rooftop pool. She had to shake her head at the pitcher of blood as Damon walked over and poured the blood in a glass, "This is my life", she said in disbelief taking the glass.

"It is…", Damon said drinking his blood.

Bonnie drank the blood and then looked around, "So what are we supposed to do up here, I don't have a bathing suit…"

"You don't need one", Damon said slipping off his suit jacket and loosening his tie.

"Oh…no…no…no", Bonnie immediately began to laugh holding out her arms and moving away from him.

"Hey, this is the new Bonnie remember…who wants to enjoy herself…come on Bon Bon", he started unbuttoning his shirt as he smiled at her.

Bonnie looked over at the pool and then back at Damon as he dropped his shirt on the ground.

"What if someone comes up here?" Bonnie asked looking towards the glass doors.

"The man that I slipped a hundred-dollar bill to downstairs won't let them come up here…come on Bon Bon…live a little", he winking taking off his undershirt and standing in front of her with his bare, chiseled chest that made her look away.

"Ok…but I am not getting naked", she stated slipping her dress off.

"Suit yourself", Damon dropped his pants as he gazed at Bonnie standing in front of him in her matching lacy teal bra and panties.

Bonnie turned around and sat on the edge of the pool before sliding herself into the pool. She could hear Damon moving behind her and then she felt him splash into the pool next to her. "Damon!" she shrieked as the water went in her face.

He swam in front of her and placed his arms on each side of her, "Bonnie Bennett", Damon breathed out as he looked into her eyes and noticed for the first time ever that specks of gold danced throughout them.

"Damon…", she warned him.

"What?"

"You know what…stop looking at me like that", she looked away from him with a grin on her face.

"Like what?" he whispered touching her chin and gently coaxing her to look him in the eyes.

Just looking at the blue in Damon's eyes sent shivers throughout Bonnie's body, "Like…", Bonnie began but stopped as she felt him wrap his arms around her torso and bring her closer to him.

"Like…" he cocked his head to the side.

"Damon…"

"You know you can stop me at any given time".

"I know", she breathed out staring into his eyes as she felt every bit of her self control wearing down.

Damon pressed his body up against Bonnie's as her back hit the pool wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and Damon leaned forward capturing her lips in a kiss. The kiss was slow for a few moments as they became accustomed to each other's technique. Bonnie pulled Damon closer to her as she floated in the water when he let her go and she felt him undoing her bra clasps in the back. She threw her head back as he moved to her neck. She closed her eyes as allowed his kisses to take her to another place. When he stopped, she whimpered a little, but then he turned her around and began to kiss the back of her neck and her shoulders. She braced herself against the rim of the pool as she gasped and he placed his hand on her neck as he moved her head to one side so his lips could have full access. He leaned into her body from behind and she moaned.

"Bonnie, let's go to the suite", he whispered in her ear between the kisses as he nibbled on her ear.

She wasn't sure what possessed her but she found herself nodding, "Yes…let's…let's go", she panted.

SSSSSSS

 _You make it look like it's magic_

 _Cause I see nobody, nobody but you, you, you_

 _I'm never confused_

 _Hey, hey_

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

The entire time they made their way to the suite in their robes, Bonnie felt like her nervous energy would cause her to vomit. She was warring with herself. Every part of her was on fire and she couldn't control it. She wanted Damon and it was almost too much for her to handle. She had never wanted another man the way she wanted Damon at that moment. This wasn't what she expected, but she was a hard time seeing this happening any other time…

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

Damon opened the door to the suite and Bonnie placed her dress on the couch and within a blink of an eye, Damon had her sitting on the counter in the kitchen area. She placed her foot on his chest stopping him from coming closer to her and he smiled that sneaky Damon smile at her. She smiled at him as she shook her head and her hair fell from it's bondage. Damon touched her left leg and began to kiss a trail from her toes up her leg to her thigh as he licked the inside of her thigh. Bonnie leaned back on her elbows and looked down at Damon as he moved to her right leg and repeated the same actions. Bonnie breathed out as she threw her head back as she lifted up as she felt him remove the lacy material from her bottom.

"Damon, let's just…", she began, but then she felt his tongue caress her and the words caught in her throat as she gasped.

Bonnie leaned back on the counter as he pulled her closer to him and she felt every nerve in her entire body come alive. She couldn't keep her body still with every caress of his tongue. When she finally looked up and met his eyes, she caught him staring up at her with a cheeky grin. She would have slapped him, if he wasn't giving her the most unbelievable pleasure that she had ever experienced.

Once she was sure that she wouldn't be able to take any more, she felt him lifting her up off the counter and placing his hands on her butt carrying her into his bedroom.

 _You know our love would be tragic_

 _So you don't pay it, don't pay it no mind_

 _We live with no lies_

 _Hey, hey_

 _You're my favorite kind of night_

Damon placed Bonnie on the bed with only the moonlight peaking through the curtains. He looked down at her as she looked back at him, "Damn your beautiful", he huskily stated as he moved on top of her.

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

Bonnie and Damon melted into each other's kisses as they laid in the middle of the bed. Damon held her arms over her head as he kissed down one arm, took a detour at her neck and then kissed up the other arm. Each gasp, each moan that escaped her lips encouraged him to keep going. All the passion in this moment had built up over years of hate, respect and finally love.

 _On that lonely night_

 _You said it wouldn't be love_

 _But we felt the rush_

 _It made us believe it there was only us_

 _Convinced we were broken inside, inside_

 _I'm so used to being used_

 _So I love when you call unexpected_

 _Cause I hate when the moment's expected_

 _So I'ma care for you, you, you_

 _I'ma care for you, you, you, you, yeah_

Their kisses went to a feverish pace and Bonnie felt like that she wasn't aware of any surroundings other than being in this bed with Damon. "Damon…", she moaned as he hesitated for a moment and then entered her. As he moved slowly and she adjusted to him, they settled into a comfortable rhythm. The passion between them was as intense as their relationship had always been and when they felt the build up of their climaxes, Bonnie held onto Damon digging her nails in his back as she called out his name and he called out hers before collapsing on top of her.

 _Cause girl you're perfect_

 _You're always worth it_

 _And you deserve it_

 _The way you work it_

 _Cause girl you earned it_

 _Girl you earned it_

 **Well I have to be honest, I didn't expect to have it on this note—and I don't think Bonnie thought it would either (and that will be dealt with in the next chapter).**

 **Iris and Chase…I didn't want another Kincaid family member to end up dead and I didn't want to make this all about despair and heartache. Yes, Iris took away one of Chase's powers, but she allowed him to live which was a huge development between them. I think Chase and Bonnie got some closure and will be all the better for it.**

 **Bonnie and Damon…I think these two are going to work a little backwards. I think there was so much pent up sexual energy between them that something had to give. But now that they have crossed those line, what happens now? I think Damon has demonstrated that he wants to make everything up to Bonnie, but I think there will still be some hurdles for them.**

 **Song Credit: Earned It, The Weeknd.**

 **Also…please show Your Love/Like** **:-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for reading this fic. I appreciate your reviews and your comments. If you are reading, I really appreciate the reviews and the comments. It is always interesting to see the different views on how the characters actions are perceived. Thank you for reading, you have no idea how much it means to me as a writer.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own the characters.**

The moonlight drifted in the room illuminating both of their bodies. She was lying on her stomach with the sheets of the bed covering the lower half of her body and he was lying on her back completely uncovered. Her hand rested on his chest as he realized that she was fast asleep. He had to chuckle to himself, after two sessions of allowing themselves to get lost in each other—he was pretty sure he had tired the young heretic out. Despite the fact that it was 3 hours later, he was still having a hard time wrapping his mind around what had just happened.

He would be lying to himself if he said that he only thought about having Bonnie Bennett in his bed recently. That was far from the truth. From the moment he laid eyes on her in that car with Elena all of those years ago, something had intrigued him about the witch. She was as beautiful as every other Bennett witch he had come across, but she had a perfect balance of the sweetness that Emily possessed and the fierceness that Shelia displayed years later.

It was true that he had been in a Katherine haze for years and then thought he would have a second chance with the kindler, gentler Katherine, Elena—but the four months in prison world taught him more about himself than the 100 plus years that he spent outside of it and Bonnie was a huge part of it. She had become his best friend, his conscience, his cheerleader and also his heart. There was no way he deserved her, but he would spend the rest of his time on this earth proving that he did. He would kill anyone who tried to take her away from him and he would rather die than hurt her. Bonnie Bennett was it for him and that was fixed point.

Damon heard Bonnie take an intake of breath and he moved closer to her. He leaned down and kissed her back softly, "Damon…", she whispered.

"Yesssssssss", he sung.

"What are you trying to do to me?" she asked.

He smirked as he moved on top of her and covered her body, "Make you love me", he whispered in her ear.

She lifted her head up and looked at Damon as he rested his head on her shoulder, "I already do", she whispered as she kissed him.

Damon smiled as he turned her over and laid on top of her. He caressed her cheek, "I really am an idiot…", he looked down at her.

"Really and why do you say that at this moment?"

"Because it took me years to realize that Bonnie Bennett had it going on".

Bonnie laughed as she leaned up on her elbows to capture his full lips in a kiss.

SSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Bonnie opened her eyes to the sun peaking through the curtains in Damon's bedroom. He was asleep next to her on his back with one arm behind his head, looking as innocent and sexy as Damon could possibly look. She gathered the sheet around her as she looked down at him and smiled before shaking her head and putting her face in her hands, "Oh Bonnie, you are so weak", she chuckled.

Before Amsterdam she had a plan. She would play it cool with Damon. They would save Chase, probably get a little battered and bruised and then come back to Mystic Falls and _slowly_ work on their friendship. However, with the non-violent end with Iris, she had been in a pseudo good mood. The truth was, she would be lying to herself if she didn't at least admit to herself (and only herself) that when Damon showed up in her art gallery, she was 10 seconds from running to him like she did when she reunited with him after she came back from the prison world. Hearing his voice on the phone did something to her and she had never recovered. The going to see him without Chase, the sneaking out of their condo, the anger that she threw towards him—the anger especially was about protecting her heart. She was fiercely protective of her heart and that's why she wanted to keep Damon out of her relationship in Chicago. She knew that if she let him in just a little bit, that the house that she built by hiding herself would crumble and that was what she wanted to avoid. But she did let him in, she let him in and it crumbled. However, after all the pain—the house was being rebuilt and there was no way that she would allow it to crumble easily.

"Hey…", she heard Damon say before she felt his hand rubbing her back, "up already?"

She looked over her shoulder at him, "Surprisingly yes".

He smiled as he sat up and kissed her shoulder, "We have a couple of hours before our flight…"

"I know we do…", she said and frowned, "I want to talk about last night".

"Sure…", he smirked as he leaned back on the bed folding his hands behind his head, "want to talk about how we probably broke a few records last night?" he wiggled his eyebrow at her in his annoying Damon way.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Damon…I'm being serious".

"So am I, last night was great!" he grinned at her, "and I think you can agree by how many times you…"

"Damon, last night was nice, but…"

Damon sat up and faced her, "No buts Bonnie".

"Damon, last night we acted on feelings that we've had pent up for years…either subconsciously or not and I just think we moved too fast", Bonnie confessed.

He couldn't help the disappointment he felt inside. There was a part of him that knew that there was a possibility that she would say that, but he was hoping, "What?" he managed to choke out.

"It's only been a couple of weeks since we actually found out how much we meant to each other. Hell, it's only been a few days since you and Elena officially called it quits and we already jumped into bed together…"

"Because this feels right Bonnie. In fact, it should have happened a long time ago and I'm not just talking about the sex—I'm talking about us", he gestured between them, not willing to lose this fight so easily, "Bonnie…", he placed his hand on her neck and looked directly in her eyes, "we're not two people who just met in a bar and decided to bang, we've had a somewhat long, complicated relationship and I think we are _just_ figuring out what we're supposed to do with each other".

Bonnie looked at Damon and she had never witnessed him being sincerer in his words, "Ok…but we need to take this slow", Bonnie said.

"Slow…does that mean I will have you calling me name out in an airplane bathroom later?" Damon asked with a sly smirk.

Bonnie elbowed him in the stomach before getting out of the bed, "I don't think so", she stated before heading into the bathroom.

Damon held his stomach as he climbed out of the bed, "Oh we'll see about that Bonnie Bennett".

SSSSSSSSS

Following a rather calm flight from Amsterdam, where Bonnie fought to keep Damon from leading her to a bathroom, Bonnie and Damon pulled up in front of the Salvatore boarding house, "The lights are on", Damon observed looking out of the windshield, "which means that as soon as we walk in, we will be playing 100 questions".

"All from Caroline", Bonnie added.

"Well Ms. Bennett, we don't have to answer any questions that we don't want to", Damon leaned over and studied Bonnie's eyes. He wasn't sure exactly what her eyes were telling him. He wanted to believe that she was happy with the change in their relationship, but there was a small part of him that believed that she was a few seconds from disappearing out of his life again. He loved her. She was probably the first woman in his life that had wanted him and only him. The first woman that there was no ulterior motive in his wooing of her. She was the only one who challenged him to be a better man and he cared about not disappointing her.

"No, it's fine, but I was thinking about something on our way from Amsterdam…"

"What?" Damon asked.

"I think I'm going to find an apartment in Mystic Falls", she replied.

"What's wrong with the boarding house?" Damon asked confused. He had also thought about living arrangements on the flight back to the States and he was already thinking about how much space in his closet he would have to make for Bonnie.

"Nothing is necessarily wrong with the boarding house and you can definitely stay there, but it's just weird for _me_ to be there for many reasons. Stefan and Caroline live there together and being that I now have super hearing, I really don't want to wake up to hearing them doing couple like things and I don't want them to hear…"

"You calling my name loudly?" Damon leaned closer leering at her.

"I hate you", she scrunched up her nose.

"No you don't Bon Bon", he said kissing her neck and allowing his hand to travel up her shirt and caresses her right breast slightly.

"And…I don't necessarily want to sleep in the same bed that you slept with Elena in and god knows how many women".

Damon felt the bucket of cold water come all over his body as he immediately retracted his hand from Bonnie's body, "Way to kill a moment".

"It's the truth".

"I will get a new bed".

Bonnie turned to him and shook her head, "It's not just the bed…it's the bed and the room and the house…you can still live there, but I'm getting an apartment".

Damon sighed and leaned back in the driver seat, "But the boarding house is so roomey and homey".

"But it won't have me there every night", Bonnie smiled seductively as she touched Damon's cheek.

"And it could burn to the ground tomorrow and I wouldn't care", he deadpanned as he cut the engine to the car, "let's go in and get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow to find an apartment".

Bonnie laughed as she opened up the passenger door.

The couple walked up the stairs and started to open the boarding house door, but was met by Caroline who flung the door open, "Well you finally decided to come home", she folded her arms glaring at both of them.

"But we came back, Blondie", Damon brushed past her and walked in the house.

"Now you can't leave for a couple of months", Caroline grabbed Bonnie into a hug.

"I don't plan to", Bonnie returned the hug as she looked at Damon over Caroline's shoulder and he smiled back at her.

SSSSSSSSSS

"So explain this to me, Chase's mother basically gave him a slap on the wrist?" Caroline raised an eyebrow as she sat watching Bonnie brush her hair into a ponytail.

"Well according to Damon, it was a pretty hefty punishment. Compulsion is a big thing", Bonnie turned to her.

"I don't normally use it, but I can see how male vampires think that it's the most important part of being a vampire".

Bonnie nodded.

"So…was Chase happy to see you?"

"He was…no…I don't think so", Bonnie chuckled, "I don't think he wants to see me again, honestly".

Caroline frowned, "But you guys were together for a couple of years right?"

"We were and don't get me wrong, we are on somewhat good terms. However, I think he would be content in never seeing me again. I think the fact that things went so wrong bothers him more than anything. He has a new girlfriend and he seems happy with her".

"Well that's good, but I'm sure that he was less than happy to see you come to Amsterdam with Damon".

Bonnie pointed at Caroline to let her know that she was right on target, "That's an understatement. He hates Damon and I am pretty sure he blames him for everything. So the fact that I did come to Amsterdam with Damon bothered him, but I guess I'm partly to blame for that".

"Why?"

"Because…and I'm not proud of this…but when I found out that he was a vampire after he tried to compel me, I wanted to hurt him—so I told him about my feelings for Damon and I don't think he ever got over that".

"And why should he? It's because of Damon that he lost you".

Bonnie grimaced. She hated that theory. Damon wasn't the sole reason why Bonnie and Chase broke up. They broke up because of lies and changed feelings that had nothing to do with Damon. "Chase and I are why we broke up…no one else", Bonnie answered.

"So what about Damon and Elena?" Caroline changed subjects.

Bonnie immediately felt an anger come over her and she couldn't control it, "What about them?" she snapped.

"Well…do you think it's really over between them?" Caroline lowered her voice.

"Do you think its really over between Elena and Stefan?" Bonnie countered, "because since she woke up from the curse, she and Stefan have seemed much more close than Damon and Elena have. He drove her to the airport and from what I gathered, he was the one who helped her make the decision to leave—so you tell me Caroline, do you think it's _really_ over between them?"

Caroline's mouth pursed so much, Bonnie thought that her lips would invert into her mouth, but she didn't care. She wasn't in the mood to defend _anything_ with Damon, especially when things were so new and undefined, "I didn't mean to make you angry Bonnie", Caroline stated softly.

"And I didn't want to snap at you, but Caroline—I believe Damon when he says that things are over between them".

"But you two are taking it slow aren't you?" Caroline pried.

Bonnie sighed, "Caroline!"

"Ok…ok…I'm sorry", Caroline stood up from the bed, "I just don't want you to get hurt and leave me again. I missed you so much Bonnie and when you left, it hurt. Elena was already gone and I was just left alone and it was horrible".

Bonnie felt tears well up in her eyes, "I'm sorry", she hugged Caroline, "and I'm not leaving any time soon. I need to be in Mystic Falls for a little bit, especially while I learn the ropes of being this hybrid".

"Oh yay!" Caroline beamed as she hugged Bonnie tighter.

"But I do want to tell you something…", Bonnie frowned as she sat down on the bed with Caroline, "Amsterdam had an effect on me. I was happy that we survived dealing with Iris and no one died. I wanted to continue that happy feeling, so me and Damon stayed for a couple of days. We explored the city and the last night we were there, we went out to dinner. It was romantic, it was nice…the restaurant was amazing and he picked it out…"

"Damon Salvatore did this?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Damon Salvatore and then we went on a night swim in the hotel pool and Caroline, I don't know what happened. We were in the pool and he started kissing me and I lost whatever self-control I had…"

"You had sex in the pool?" Caroline gasped.

Bonnie rolled here eyes and then grinned, "No…we barely made it to the suite, but when we did…it was…it was intense and it was nice and it made me realize that I want Damon, I want a relationship with him—but I'm afraid".

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid that he will hurt me", Bonnie said in almost a whisper, "and if he does hurt me, what I would do as a result. I believe he loves me, that's not why I'm saying this. I just…I know Damon may have the best intentions and sometimes things don't go as planned for him or the people around him. Caroline, I turned off my humanity because of everything that happened and I locked all of my friends in the art gallery and almost burned them alive. As a witch, I had power to do damage—but as a heretic, I can do all kinds of things and I hate that my feelings for Damon are so tied to that".

"But he loves you, do you believe that?" Caroline asked.

"I do, I just hope that I'm not rushing things too much. I mean, I want to take this chance but I don't want to get hurt".

"But it's worth the risk, isn't it?"

Bonnie thought for a few seconds, "It definitely is", she smiled.

SSSSSSSSS

"So you and Bonnie?" Stefan smirked as he and Damon drank beers at the Mystic Grille.

Damon took a sip of his beer, "Me and Bonnie".

"From the moment you walked into the boarding house, I knew that something had changed between you".

"Well only one thing changed really…", Damon leaned over with a raised eyebrow.

"Classy as always Brother".

"Look, Bonnie finally forgave me or at least, I think she's on the way to forgiving me—so let me be happy about that for awhile".

Stefan nodded, "And your feelings for Elena, are you sure they've completely changed?"

Damon sighed as he looked at his beer and grimaced, "So that's why you brought me out. You want to make sure that my feelings for Elena are gone completely and as a result, there's no way that I can hurt Bonnie again".

"Bonnie gave you another chance…or maybe a 20th chance at this point, I want you to understand that".

"Of course I understand that, Stefan. I understand that Bonnie Bennett has been this beacon of loyalty and love for those she cares about for a number of years and I realize that I am not. I know that a couple of years ago, I would have thrown everyone under a bus to ensure that me and Elena were solid and those people included Bonnie. I don't feel that way anymore. What I have with Bonnie is authentic and even more so, _I'm_ authentic to her. She gets me…for better or for worse…Bonnie gets me and I love her for it".

"I like this change in you", Stefan smiled as if it finally dawned on him that his brother was changing for the better.

"Maybe my time with the Kincaids was a wake up call. When I saw Cassandra slice through Bonnie's neck, a lot of feelings went through me—but the only one that echoed in my mind repeatedly was that I never got a chance to tell her".

"Well now you have a chance", Stefan clinked his bottle with Damon's.

"Yes, now I have the chance", Damon stated taking a swig of his beer.

SSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Bonnie stood in front of the mirror in Damon's bathroom dressed in one of her Whitmore College t-shirts studying her looks in the mirror. She touched the skin around her eyes; she noticed a couple of months ago that the skin around her eyes started to look different, but now whatever she saw was gone. Since being turned, she also realized that her hair had started to grow at an alarming rate. She kind of liked it actually.

"Well that smile tells me you see what I see", Damon's voice startled her as she turned around and saw him leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.

Bonnie smiled, "What do you mean?"

He walked into the bathroom scooped her up, placing her on the counter next to the sink as she gasped in surprise.

"I haven't seen a smile like that from you in quite awhile".

"This is the first time that I'm actually...", Bonnie searched for the words, "happy? I mean, no… things are not perfect and maybe I am in some euphoric phase, but for the first time in a very long time…there's no lies…my friends are not in danger…and I'm here and I have…"

"You have what?" Damon asked focusing on her eyes.

She looked at him, "I have you, something that I didn't think was possible years ago".

"And why is that?"

Bonnie narrowed her gaze, "You know why".

"Bonnie, I won't lie about this and even if I did lie to you—you would see right through it, I made some mistakes along the way…

Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, I did some horrible things that I will probably spend the rest of my immortal life paying for, but all of those moments brought me to this moment with you. I don't think if we started out as friends that we would have ended up like this or at the very least, things wouldn't be as _fun_ ".

"Fun?" Bonnie asked.

"You know that being with me will bring nothing but fun for you", Damon said stepping back and stripping off his shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"I think it's been a fairly long day, want to join me?" he raised a brow.

Bonnie cocked her head to the side as she slid off of the counter and lifted her t-shirt over her head and entered the shower with Damon. Just being here like this with him made her feel like a teenage girl. She was almost embarrassed to feel the way she felt, but maybe this had something to do with being a heretic.

Damon took his hand and caressed her face, "Thank you Bonnie", he whispered to her before kissing her.

SSSSSSSSSS

Over the next week, Bonnie searched for a place to live around Mystic Falls. While the boarding house had room for multiple people, she felt weird staying there with Stefan and Caroline, especially when she had heretic hearing. Damon was somehow able to sleep through anything, but she found herself staring up at the ceiling reciting spells in her mind to keep herself from hearing _anything_ else that may go on in the house.

Then it was the fact that she felt pretty much embarrassed whenever Stefan looked at her for too long. As much as she tried to stay quiet during certain moments with Damon, sometimes she couldn't help herself and she was pretty sure some of the looks that Stefan threw her meant that he heard her and it made her want to avoid him almost every morning.

"Miss Bennett, I'm so happy you called me", Alice, the realtor that took care of the sales of Bonnie's house and her Gram's house in Mystic Falls commented as she opened the door to a loft apartment in one of the newer buildings in downtown Mystic Falls.

Bonnie stepped inside and looked around.

"This is one of the last units in the building", Alice informed Bonnie as she led her through the apartment.

The kitchen was contemporary and the entire loft had an open concept. It was indeed different than anything else that Mystic Falls had to offer. "I have to show you the money maker in this place", Alice said gesturing for Bonnie to follow her up the stairs towards the bedroom.

Bonnie followed her up the stairs, looking at the living area below and then Alice gestured to skylights covering the bedroom ceiling.

Bonnie looked up and she gasped.

"Nice huh?" Alice asked.

"I'll take it", Bonnie grinned, "I want this place!"

Alice nodded with an enthusiastic smile, "I will go to the office and get the papers together for you".

"Thank you", Bonnie beamed as Alice gestured for her to walk down the stairs from the bedroom.

Bonnie grinned from ear to ear as she made her way down the steps. She was starting to feel like everything was coming together. She fished her cell out of her purse and dialed Damon.

"Ok…make this quick…I'm expecting a call from my beautiful and very, very powerful girlfriend", Damon answered.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, she's tiny…but she's powerful, she could bring a city to its knees, you don't want to fuc…"

"Damon…", Bonnie cut him off, "stop…"

"Why…are you getting hot?" Damon lowered his voice.

Bonnie hated the way his words made her body react, "Damon…I found my place", she replied.

"Did you…can't wait to see it, but can you meet me somewhere?"

"Umm…I guess…", Bonnie glancing at her watch, "I just have to sign a few papers and then I can meet you, maybe in an hour?"

"Ok…I will text you the address".

"Damon, where do you want me to meet you?" Bonnie asked as she looked out of the window of the apartment, "are you in trouble?"

"Come on Bennett, have some faith in me", Damon answered.

"Ok…ok…I will see you soon", Bonnie said ending the call.

SSSSSSSSS

Bonnie parked her car in front of an abandoned store. It used to be a boutique back in the day when Bonnie was a child. Her Grams loved to buy her clothes from the place. Bonnie remembered that it closed some years ago and never reopened. As she walked closer to the store, Damon was standing in front of it with his arms crossed.

"Ok Damon…", she meeting him on the sidewalk, "why did you ask me to come here?"

"I want you to follow me inside", he held out his hand for her to take.

"Oh no…", she shook her head with a smirk and then moved closer to him to whisper, "We are _not_ doing it in an abandoned building".

Damon rolled his eyes, "Just follow me inside, Judgy", he asked exasperated opening the door.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow as she walked inside the store. She looked around for a few moments. It was dusty and it didn't look like someone had been in the place in months. She was beyond confused as to why Damon would summon her here in the middle of the day.

"So what do you think?" Damon beamed at her.

Bonnie turned around with a confused look, "Umm…what are we doing here?"

Damon moved closer to her and placed his hands on her arms, "Well…what we are doing is standing in the middle of your new art gallery".

Bonnie felt as if the air had been sucked out of the room as she blinked a few times, "Damon, what are you talking about?"

Damon took her hand, "I watched you in Chicago. You were in your element in that art gallery and its time for you to have it again. I bought this space for you".

Bonnie gasped as her hand immediately went to her mouth. She looked around as she tried to let it sink in.

"I understand that you had a life in Chicago and this was a huge part of it".

Bonnie continued to look around as her eyes filled with tears and she walked around the space.

"I just want you to feel like you're at home again in Mystic Falls", Damon called out to her.

Bonnie turned to him with the tears falling from her eyes as she ran over to him, wrapping her legs around him as he picked her up and hugged her tightly.

Damon chuckled as he held onto her and swung her around, "I knew one day I would have your legs wrapped around me in an art gallery".

Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes, "Shut up…and thank you", she stated before planting a kiss on him.

SSSSSSSSSS

"He bought you an art gallery?" Caroline asked as she and Bonnie walked through the woods looking for something to eat. Bonnie much preferred, if anything, drinking blood from a glass. She hated the exercise of hunting animals, but Caroline enjoyed it weirdly enough, so Bonnie just went along for the walk.

"Yes…well…he bought me the space", Bonnie shrugged as they trudged through the trees.

Caroline stopped walking, "That is so unDamonlike".

"I think he's still in the 'Sorry, I came to Chicago and turned your life upside down and you turned into a heretic' mode".

Caroline stopped walking and looked at Bonnie, "Bonnie, I know what it's like to turn. I know what it's like to realize that your life has changed drastically. Bonnie, we're vampires…well in your case, you're a hybrid. We will never have the family that we dreamed of. The kids…the white picket fence…it's something that we have to say goodbye to".

Bonnie felt the familiar lump in her throat. The thought had crossed her mind more than once and if she dwelled on it too long, she felt the familiar feelings of anger and sadness come over her and she fought to knock them back down.

"Caroline, I know what comes with being a vampire. I watched you and Elena go through this. I know what it all means and you know what, just because we may not physically be able to have children—we can adopt one day or something like that", Bonnie smiled softly with a shrug.

"It hurts though", Caroline blinked tears away.

"It does, but right now…we are young and we are having fun".

"Yes we are, especially you".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "What does that mean?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "Bonnie, I have a super hearing", Caroline pointed to her right ear.

"Ok…I don't want to hear anymore", Bonnie stated quickly.

Caroline chuckled, "I just want to say that I can tell Damon loves you".

"He makes me feel good about this Caroline. I know I had some doubts before, but he makes me feel like this can work. He loves the real me and he even appreciates my flaws…and my occasional judgey side. I ran away from Mystic Falls and from him…and I guess a part of me ran away from myself. While it wasn't exactly the best way for him to come back into my life, I regained a part of myself that I buried deep. He forced me to embrace it again because he knew that I wasn't living the life that I should have been. Damon's methods may leave a lot to be desired, but I became Bonnie Bennett again and that means a lot to me", Bonnie looked at Caroline.

Caroline swallowed the lump in her throat as Bonnie's eyes shone with tears, "I'm glad to have Bonnie Bennett back too", she whispered wrapping Bonnie in a hug.

SSSSSSSSSS

Over the following two months, Bonnie worked with Caroline to get both her apartment and gallery open. Finally, after many weeks, the gallery was open for a small party with Bonnie's friends and Bonnie stood in front of her mirror in her bedroom. She had worked tirelessly to get her life in Mystic Falls settled. It was a lot of work, but she was excited for everyone to see what she had done with the art gallery that she named **Revivre**. In addition to her excitement, she was a bundle of nerves. She invited people from Chicago, Tyler and his woman of the week, Matt and Hailee, Stefan and Caroline (of course) and last, but not least, Elena and Jeremy. This would be the first time she seen Jeremy since she returned back to Mystic Falls. As for Elena, her invite gave her pause and made her a little apprehensive—but she and Damon had become so close lately, that she was confident in their relationship and love.

Bonnie placed her earring in ear and smiled in the mirror.

"Bon Bon…I have something for you", Damon sung as he entered her bedroom dressed in his suit.

She turned to him with a smile, "You already gave me the gallery, you really don't need to give me _anything_ else", she walked closer to him, "you showed me how much you loved me by buying the gallery…"

"Yes, but I want to give you something to solidify the fact that you and me…we're this supercouple that can't be stopped".

"Supercouple huh? Have you been watching General Hospital again?"

"Well you know, that Sonny Corinthos…"

Bonnie shook her head while Damon held up an emerald green bracelet, "For you", he said fastening it on her wrist.

Bonnie's eyes twinkled as she looked down at the bracelet, "It's beautiful…thank you", Bonnie hugged him kissing him on the lips.

SSSSSSSSSS

An hour later, the guests began to arrive at the gallery and Bonnie felt her nervous energy affecting the room. The glasses began to shake and the glass chandeliers began to swing, "It's ok Bon, calm down", Damon whispered in her ear.

"Right, right", she breathed as the items in the room immediately went still.

"Bonnie this place is amazing!" Asia exclaimed as she wrapped Bonnie in a hug with Kate by her side as Damon snuck away.

"Thank you and I am so happy that you two could come", Bonnie beamed as Kate gave her a look of approval.

"I always knew that you would succeed in this business Bonnie. I have a few contacts for you, so that you can have shows booked for the next 6 months", Kate added.

"Thank you, I really appreciate that", Bonnie choked up, just thinking about what happened in Chicago that night. She shook her head to get rid of those memories, "umm…how's the rebuilding of the art gallery coming along?"

"We will reopen in another month and I would love if you could come. Jacques, has been asking about you", Asia knocked Bonnie with her hip.

"I will try to make it…umm…excuse me", Bonnie said seeing Matt and Hailee enter the gallery.

"Sure…sure…make your rounds", Asia encouraged her.

Bonnie nodded as she moved away from Kate and Asia. Just hearing Jacques name sent a wave of guilt over her. There was no excuse for what she did to him during the time she turned her humanity off, but she would make it up to him somehow.

"Bon, this is nice", Matt nodded appreciatively as he looked around as Hailee agreed.

"Thank you, I'm happy that you two could make it".

"I guess Damon did something right…well two things actually", Matt winked at her.

Bonnie smiled, "He tries…"

"And great booze, Bonnie…guess you learned how to throw a party", Tyler walked up beside her.

"I knew you were coming, only top shelf…right Tyler?"

"She knows me so well", Tyler wrapped his arm around her.

SSSSSSSSS

As Bonnie made her rounds, Damon stood at the bar sipping a glass of bourbon with Stefan, "You did good here, Damon. Bonnie's happy and I don't think I've seen her this happy in awhile. She deserves this more than anything".

"She had a life in Chicago and I just want to give her a piece of it".

"It's nice to see you like this actually", Stefan turned to him.

"See me like what?" Damon asked.

"Well before, I was convinced that mayhem and causing others pain was your favorite past time—but I think now seeing Bonnie with that smile on her face…", Stefan gestured towards Bonnie, "is your favorite past time".

Damon shrugged, "She believed in me when I didn't deserve it. She forgives me while simultaneously giving me a kick in the ass. There's no secrets or lies with her and that makes for a very happy Damon".

Stefan nodded as he lifted his beer to his lips and then stopped. Damon followed his gaze and it landed on the door of the gallery. Elena was walking in with Jeremy. Damon focused on her as she smiled at one of the guests that she recognized. She looked different—she looked…content and happy. She finishes greeting one of the guests and then her eyes landed on the Salvatore brothers. She smiled at them and made her way over to them.

"Wow…look at you!" Stefan's voice filled with excitement as he hugged Elena first as Damon continued to look at her.

He and Bonnie were solid, but it almost knocked the wind out of him to see Elena and see exactly how happier she looked after being away from Mystic Falls.

"It's nice to see you two as well", Elena smiled shyly as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You look good Elena", Damon spoke up.

"Thank you", she grinned hugging him awkwardly, not really sure how to act around him—especially since Caroline had broke the news to her that Damon and Bonnie were very much together and he was the one to buy the art gallery for Bonnie.

"So how are things?"

"I've been in Paris, it's amazing. I love everything about it and I started journaling again. It's really great. I work at a little café there and it's just so perfect", Elena gushed.

"That's good to hear", Damon smiled at her, "I'm happy that you're happy".

"Thank you Damon", Elena returned his smile.

SSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie was in the middle of speaking with one of her high school teachers, when two hands came over her eyes, "Guess who!"

Bonnie removed the hands and turned around, "Jeremy!" she squealed hugging him.

"Wow Bon, you look amazing", Jeremy said as the hug ended and he looked her up and down.

"Thank you, I'm happy that you could make it".

"Well with the personal invite and all, how could I say no?"

"Well I just wanted everyone back in town for this".

"This is a good reason to be back. How are you Bonnie, really?" he asked with a hint of concern.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow understanding the double meaning in his question, "I'm happy, Jeremy".

"I heard about the changes…"

"Jeremy, I am _happy_. Things are different…yes…but I am not complaining about my life. I'm in a relationship that makes me happy and I am building a life here that I am thankful for. Yes, things are not _exactly_ how I imagined they would be, but I am dealing with it".

Jeremy nodded, "Is he at the very least treating _you_ right?"

"He loves me and he treats me exactly how I deserve to be treated", Bonnie answered.

"That's the least he could do", Jeremy stated.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Enjoy yourself tonight", she stated before walking away from him and looking around the room to find Elena with Damon and Stefan.

Bonnie felt a small pang of jealously as she watched Elena laughing and talking to the Salvatore brothers. It wasn't that she was insecure, it just reminded her of how long she dulled her light so that her friends could shine. They got the guys and they got the attention and she would just smile in the background. She hadn't felt like _that_ Bonnie in a long time and just as she was ready to beat herself up about it, her eyes met Damon's and he winked at her. She smiled back at him and made her way over to Elena and the Salvatore brothers.

"Hi", she greeted Elena with a hug.

"Bonnie, this place is so beautiful. I'm so happy that I was able to make it".

"Thank you and I'm happy you made it and Caroline will be too, if she ever comes out of the supply room where the servers are gathered. She planned this and she refuses to take one break", Bonnie explained.

"That's Caroline", Elena shook her head, "but back to you, I am so proud of you Bonnie".

Damon wrapped his arm around Bonnie and kissed her temple, "Yes, my lady has done wonders with this place".

"Ok Bonnie…it's time for your remarks!" Caroline clapped as she appeared in the group.

"And just like that, she appears", Bonnie shook her head.

"Look, someone has to keep this party going…so Bonnie, are you ready?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie nodded as Caroline turned on her heels and marched to the center of the room taking a glass of champagne off of one of the server's trays, "Attention everyone…attention…it is now for you to hear from the owner of this beautiful art gallery…the beautiful, intelligent and extremely artsy…my friend…Bonnie Bennett".

Bonnie was overwhelmed when the room began to clap for her and she moved to the center of the room where a server handed her a glass of champagne. She looked around at the room...the room was filled with people who meant so much to her throughout her life. It was almost unbelievable that she could be happier than she was at this moment, "Umm…I want to thank you all for coming. You know, I didn't know that owning and operating an art gallery was a dream of mine until a couple of years ago. A couple of years, I moved to Chicago. It was a very low point for me and I was just searching…searching for myself…searching for something that I can't really describe right now and I walked into an art gallery. I looked at all of the pieces and found myself caught up in them—wanting to know their story. Figuring out the story of the art, helped me to find something about myself…find out my story and how I wanted it to be written", Bonnie continued, "now that I am back in Mystic Falls, stronger, happier…with a story that continues to amaze me…I feel like I can give others a place to find a story or look for a story or even be inspired. I thank you all for coming and I especially thank those who believe in me, even when I've given up", she focused on Damon, who returned her gaze with small smile and a wink.

Elena saw the look between Damon and Bonnie and she saw it…she thought she saw a small part of it before, but right there…in the art gallery…she saw the love that had for each other and she was happy for them.

SSSSSSSSS

Hours later, as the last of the guests filtered out and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang decided to head to the Mystic Grille, Damon waited for Bonnie to finish speaking with Asia and Kate.

As he threw balled up napkins in the trashcan, he heard the gallery door open and footsteps against the hardwood floors, "What a _magnificent_ place…the Bennett hybrid has a keen eye for art".

Damon paused his arm in mid air. He recognized that voice immediately. He stood up from his chair and walked over to meet Elijah Mikelson in the middle of the room.

"Elijah…", he smirked, "what brings you to town?"

"Research Damon…tell me…", Elijah moved closer, "have you ever heard of a witch named Katia Kumachev?"

Damon felt his blood run cold, "Nope…never heard of her".

Elijah narrowed his gaze at Damon and took another look around the gallery, "Pity. Give Bonnie Bennett my regards", he chillingly remarked as he turned on his heels and left the gallery, leaving Damon to try to compose himself.

SSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie practically floated into her loft later that evening as Damon followed her holding onto her heels. He had barely spoken to her since leaving the gallery. Elijah's presence in town had thrown him through a loop. It unsettled him, especially when he asked about Katia.

"It was a good night, wasn't it?" Bonnie turned to him, "I mean, everyone was there. Yes…my mom didn't show like she said she would, but everyone who cared about me came".

"That they did", Damon nodded.

"And Elena and Jeremy came. A part of me didn't think they would, you know…but they did".

"That's because everyone just wants you to be happy Bonnie".

Bonnie was silent for a moment and then she turned to Damon walking over to him, "I meant what I said tonight, you made me believe in myself again. Damon, I have to be honest. I wasn't sure about us after we left Amsterdam. I knew that I wanted you in a physical way and I knew that I loved you, but what I wasn't sure of is how this would work between us. I wasn't sure if we could be in a relationship, especially in a relationship the way I wanted…that I needed…that _you_ needed…", she gestured between them as the space was made smaller between them, "Damon, I know that you have tried your best to make everything up to me and you have, you have done so much. The Damon I met all of those years ago wouldn't have worked this hard for anything, especially not me. I know that you have always been held back by your insecurities and Damon", she touched his cheek, "I want you to know that I love you and you don't have to ever hold back with me".

He placed his hand on top of Bonnie's and closed his eyes. She had said everything that he wanted to hear from her. His insecurities made him run away from being anything more than the jackass he had been for years. He constantly went after things that had belonged to Stefan…Katherine, Elena, his mother's affection, his father's affection…Bonnie was the one person that allowed him to break out of that cycle. When he looked in her eyes, he saw all of the support and love that she told him she had for him.

"We're a team Damon and no matter what…no matter what happens, we have to _remain_ a team", Bonnie stared directly into his eyes.

His eyes darkened slightly from their crystal blue shade as he moved Bonnie towards the wall, studying her face intently. He looked down at her as he placed both of his hands on her cheeks and began to kiss her.

 _I want every single piece of you_

 _I want your heaven and your oceans too_

 _Treat me soft but touch me cruel_

 _I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby_

 _Bring the floor up to my knees_

 _Let me fall into your gravity_

 _Then kiss me back to life to see_

 _Your body standing over me_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Down down down_

Their kissing was slow and soft for a few moments and then the intensity built up as Damon reached down and trailed his hands up her dress, never breaking their kiss. He removed the delicate lacy piece of material and threw it to the side before shrugging off his suit jacket. She reached for his belt and unbuckled it as they began to devour each other. His pants fell to his ankles and he stepped out of them before lifting her up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist and he entered her as he took a sharp intake of breath and a gasp escaped her mouth as she held onto him as they began to moved in a steady rhythm.

SSSSSSSSSS

Moments later, they found themselves in the bed and they went after each other as if they hadn't been with each other in days. There was kissing, moaning and gasping. Damon didn't want to hold back anymore with Bonnie as he did before. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. He turned her over and kissed a trail down her back as she gripped the sheets as she felt him fill her completely.

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

 _Baby, give me light_

 _I miss you_

"Damon…", Bonnie gasped as he picked her up off the bed and brought her over to to the dresser sitting her on top of it.

"This night is about you", he said as she spread her legs and she accepted him, wrapping her arm around his neck as he moved her closer to him. Every item she had on the dresser began to rattle as they moved. Bonnie closed her eyes as the ecstasy overtook her and rain began to fall outside hitting the skylights.

 _I love the way your body moves_

 _Towards me from across the room_

 _Brushing past my every groove_

 _No one has me like you do, baby_

 _Bring your heart I'll bring my soul_

 _But be delicate with my ego_

 _I want to step into your great unknown_

 _With you and me setting the tone_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Baby, don't let the lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Lights go down lights go down_

 _Down down down_

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

 _Baby, give me light_

Damon made love to Bonnie in the center of the bed and looked down at her face glowing with a light sheen of sweat. She was beautiful, she was sexy, she was his rock, she was his conscience, she was his everything and he would never let anyone threaten that, "I love you so much Bonnie", he whispered in her ear.

"I love you too", she whispered back.

 _We play so dirty in the dark_

 _Cause we are living worlds apart_

 _It only makes it harder, baby_

 _It only makes it harder, baby_

 _Harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby harder, baby_

"Tell me you will never leave me", Damon pleaded with her as he laced his hands through hers.

"Never", Bonnie answered as she gasped and held onto him sinking her nails into his back.

 _I miss you when the lights go out_

 _It illuminates all of my doubts_

 _Pull me in, hold me tight, don't let go_

 _Baby, give me light_

SSSSSSSSSS

A crack of thunder shot through the air causing Damon's eyes to open. He gazed over at Bonnie barely covered by the sheet sleeping next to him. He could tell by the way she immediately went to sleep after their lovemaking that she would be out for the night.

As he leaned over and touched her back gently, a flash of lightening filled the room and he saw a figure standing near the doorway of the bedroom. Elijah. Damon sat up fully and within a blink of an eye, Elijah was kneeling down beside Bonnie gazing at her admiringly with a sly smirk on his face.

"Don't even think about it", Damon warned him through clenched teeth as he protectively pulled the sheet up to cover Bonnie completely. He could have ripped Elijah apart limb from limb from the way he was looking at Bonnie and just for the simple fact that he was in her bedroom.

"You have much to answer for Damon", Elijah stated standing up, "and you will either come with me or I will make sure that that _this_ Sleeping Beauty never wakes up".

Damon looked down at Bonnie. He knew that Elijah was serious about his threat. Whatever Katia had done, Damon would have to find a way to undo it or at the very least, get himself from out of the middle of it.

"Give me a minute", Damon answered as he started to get out of the bed.

"Good…", Elijah smiled, "I will even turn my back while you get dressed".

 **Well…I felt like I would give Bamon some goodness before the drama pulled them in again. Damon did tell Katia where to find Klaus, so why exactly does Elijah want with Damon now?**

 **Please feel free to leave a review.**

 **Song Credit: I Miss You, Adele**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry everyone, it's been a long time but I'm back with this one. Thank you all for your support and your reviews. You are the best!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing really.**

Bonnie reached over to the other side of her bed as she felt the heat from the sun shining down on her through the windows. She opened her eyes slowly and found that Damon's side of the bed was empty. She couldn't believe that she slept so soundly the night before, the night that they had after the art gallery party was pretty much one for the history books. She had never felt so much love, passion and intensity in a relationship before. But then again, Damon was the first person that she hated in life with a red hot passion…so of course she would love him with the same. She sat up in bed and looked around the room, "Damon", she called to see if he was still in the apartment. There was no answer.

"Hmm…guess he went out", she mumbled to herself as she slid out of bed. She slipped on one of Damon's t-shirts which was thrown on her settee and padded down to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and removed a blood bag.

She emptied the blood into a mug and put it in the microwave. She looked around the apartment and suddenly she felt the room turn cold. It was a feeling that she had felt subtly as a witch, but never this intense before. She gripped onto the counter and waited for it to pass as the microwave beeped. She turned to take the mug out with a shaky hand and lifted the cup to her lips as a vision ripped through her mind…

 _Damon was being led into the Mikaelson home by Elijah. "Do you have a particular reason for hunting me down, breaking an entering and disturbing my time with my woman…what's wrong Elijah, don't have one of your own?" Damon arrogantly stated._

 _Elijah snarled as he pushed Damon into a table, breaking it into splinters and falling to the ground. Damon rose from the ground and clashed with Elijah as Elijah slammed him to the floor as blood escaped his mouth._

The vision ended and Bonnie's dropped her mug as blood and shards of glass went all over the white kitchen floor. Bonnie rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards her bedroom to get her phone. She frantically dialed Damon's cell phone and it went straight to voicemail. "Damon, call me…please…call me!" she yelled into the voicemail.

She then dialed Stefan, "Bonnie…", he answered on the first ring.

"Stefan…it's Damon, come over to my place please as soon as you can!" she pleaded frantically.

SSSSSSSSS

"You sent a witch after Klaus!" Elijah barked.

"I didn't send **anyone** after him", Damon struggled with Elijah as he stood up from the floor.

"Katia…she has Klaus somewhere and you are going to help me find her".

"I have no idea where she is…I can't find her!" Damon argued.

"You don't know where she is and _you_ probably can't find her, but I am very aware that you know someone who can find her".

Damon sped over to Elijah staring him down. Their faces were inches apart from each other and both looked ready to kill, "Leave her out of this".

Elijah smirked, "Oh, Damon…she won't be able to keep herself _out_ of this".

SSSSSSSSS

When Stefan walked into Bonnie's apartment, she was sitting on her couch staring at her grimoire where the pages turned by themselves. "Bonnie…", Stefan caught her attention.

Bonnie stood up, "I had a vision, it was a vision of Damon and Elijah".

Stefan looked around the apartment, "Damon and Elijah…but…I don't understand".

Bonnie ran her hands through her hair and Stefan could see and sense the fear and anger radiating off of her, "I don't understand either. I woke up this morning and Damon was gone. He didn't leave a note or anything. At first, I thought he went out—but then I had the vision".

"I didn't know you still had visions".

"I haven't for a very long time, I guess its one of my new powers or something…I don't know, but it was intense. I saw Damon with Elijah in the mansion, they were fighting. We have to go there. We have to help Damon", Bonnie said picking up her bag.

Stefan stepped in her way, "Bonnie, I need you to calm down".

"Calm down? Stefan, Elijah and that crew have Damon. We don't know why they want him or what they are doing to him and you want me to calm down?"

"Bonnie, you are not a witch anymore. You are much more than that right now, if you can't keep your emotions under control—you can go over the edge and people could get hurt, innocent people", Stefan touched Bonnie's arm, "Bonnie, listen to me…I know you want to help Damon, but I need you in control".

"Fine...fine!" Bonnie threw up her arms.

"And we need to tell everyone else about this".

Bonnie immediately shook her head, "I don't think so. Too many people will make this complicated and then we will have to spend time saving them. Stefan, we need to get Damon back".

"I understand that Bonnie, but we need to think about a plan here".

"Stefan, they will kill him".

"They took him for a reason Bonnie and the reason very well may be you. You know that Klaus was interested in you from the moment he realized that you were a heretic. This could be a plan to get you on his side for whatever purpose".

"What am I supposed to do?" Bonnie asked frantic, "I can't let them hurt him".

Stefan nodded, "I understand, but you know that I can't allow anything to happen to you. Damon will kill me if anything close to what happened last time happened to you this time".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "You're not going to keep me away from this".

"I know, but at the very least we can be smart about this".

"Smart will be entering the house and bringing all of them to their knees—whether they are Originals or not", Bonnie stated in a chilling voice.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What makes you think Bonnie will rush here and do anything for you?" Damon asked from the couch as he watched Elijah pace the room.

Elijah turned to him and smiled, "Because she loves you, that was pretty evident last night…"

Damon's fists balled up at his side. Elijah was just asking to have his head ripped from his body, but he knew he had to play it cool and collected, "You sure? You are aware that she's a hybrid".

"I am".

"And that means that she can be unpredictable, if you push her too hard—you may end up dead along with Klaus".

"I'll take my chances", Elijah deadpanned.

"Why does Katia even want with Klaus?"

"I would think she wants to torture him and then kill him eventually", Elijah shrugged as if he was reciting his shopping list, " we will get to him before the killing starts at least".

"But why?" Damon asked, "I know how Klaus can be quite the gentleman".

"Well there was a little issue…", Elijah remarked thoughtfully, "Klaus desired Katia, she didn't desire him and he killed her husband", Klaus stated as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

"I see".

"Although my brother probably deserves all of the furor that Katia will bring down on him, he is my brother", Elijah shrugged nonchalantly, "and therefore, I cannot let him suffer. Kind of like how Stefan is always bailing you out".

"Thanks", Damon stated devoid of any emotion as he watched Elijah pick up a phone from the table and Damon realized it was.

"Oh look at this…10 missed calls, all from Bonnie and Stefan. She must know that you didn't just go out for coffee and donuts", Elijah smirked, "let's give her a call…motivate her a little more".

Damon tried to get up from his spot, but Elijah's compulsion kept him rooted to the seat. He watched as Elijah dialed Bonnie on his phone and looked over at Damon with a wink as the phone was placed on speaker.

"Damon…where are you…did you get away from them?!" Bonnie's frantic voice came through the phone.

"Bonnie Bennett, what a lovely voice", Elijah drawled into the phone.

"Elijah", she hissed, "where's Damon?"

"I'm right here Bonnie", Damon called to her.

"What's going on, I had a vision and…"

"Well a vision", Elijah interrupted, "so I take it just because you have been turned into a hybrid, your witch side is still in tact".

"Elijah, I want to talk to Damon and only Damon", Bonnie stated.

"Such love and protectiveness for him…by the way, what exactly does that tattoo mean on the right side of your body…underneath your breast..."

Bonnie gasped as she touched her torso on the right side.

"Elijah!" Damon roared, "when I get free…"

"Ms. Bennett, Damon is just a means to an end. I want your help. We have a witch problem down here and I wanted to know if you could assist".

"Assist with what and if that's the case, why did you take Damon?"

"I wanted to make an offer that you couldn't refuse".

"I will be there later today, if you do _anything_ to Damon…I will make sure that I torture you so bad that you will wish I would just kill you," Bonnie snarled as she ended the call abruptly.

For a moment, Damon was a little turned on that his little vitch could turn into a ruthless hybrid within a moment and then he realized what this truly meant—she was coming and she would have to do exactly what Elijah said. It meant—handling Katia.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Stefan looked at Bonnie as soon as she ended the call and he knew that he had a problem on his hands. He listened to Bonnie on the phone threatening Elijah and he was confident she meant every word.

"We're going as soon as we can get a flight to New Orleans", Stefan assured her, "I'm going to call Caroline; Jeremy and Elena left this morning".

"Ok, but if she can't be ready in an hour, we are leaving", Bonnie stated as she walked away from him heading upstairs to her bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Almost two hours later, after Bonnie compelled ticket agents at the airport, Caroline and Stefan sat across from her on the plane to New Orleans. They watched as she carefully went through her grimoire, as the person next to her kept stealing glances until she turned to them and calmly told them to go to sleep.

"Do you think that this will backfire?" Caroline whispered.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, "you mean, if Elijah and company pushes her too far that we will lose her. I don't think so. You and Damon will be able to keep her grounded".

"Do you really think so?" Caroline frowned, "I don't know, I didn't see Bonnie when she turned off her humanity, but from what Damon told you—she was ruthless. She tried to burn up all her friends in Chicago".

"We have to make sure it doesn't happen, that's all", Stefan stated.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon walked around the Mikaelson living room drinking from a blood bag. Elijah kept a watchful eye over him and if he didn't think that Elijah would immediately go after Bonnie, he would have fought his way out of this house hours ago.

"Now tell me exactly how you managed to get Bonnie Bennett in your corner, the word on the street that you came and wrecked her life in Chicago…so how did you two end up together?"

"I'm not answering that", Damon continued to pace.

Elijah chuckled, "So protective of this one, she must have something very, very special".

Damon sped over to Elijah and stared directly into his eyes as he fumed. He thought about his first move until one of Elijah's bodyguard's bodies came flying into the room and crashing into a wall.

"Damon!" Bonnie called as she ran to him.

He saw the look of worry and determination on her face as she rushed to him, causing him to open his arms and lift her up in the air, "I'm ok Bon", he whispered as Stefan and Caroline entered the room.

Damon sat Bonnie down and she focused her eyes on Elijah, "How dare you", she started towards him as Damon grabbed her arm.

"What a feisty hybrid you have on your hands", Elijah taunted them, "but Bonnie, you see your little boy toy is fine".

"What do you want for us?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Klaus is in trouble and I want you to help me get him out of it".

Bonnie scrunched up her face, "Why would we ever help you?"

"Because Bonnie…", Elijah began, before he sped over to Caroline holding a stake in front of her heart, "I could kill any one of your forever friends with just a flick of the wrist. You're all powerful, why would you have a problem with helping us for a few hours?"

"Because a few hours of helping you could turn into the end of the world", Bonnie answered.

"Not at all, we just have a witch that I need you to take care of…"

"I'm not a hit-heretic Elijah".

"Not even for a witch who was providing your darling boyfriend in Chicago with blood and helping him to keep his true nature from you?" Elijah teased as he loosened his grip on Caroline.

Damon sighed as Caroline and Stefan focused on Bonnie.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked.

Elijah smiled as he moved closer to Bonnie, "The witch who took my brother is named Katia. She likes to deal in the dark arts. I asked around, turns out she was in Chicago and she was providing your old boyfriend with all kinds of things and he paid her nicely for it. Then a certain vampire came to Chicago looking for a spell, but he needed to trade something in exchange for said spell".

Bonnie turned to Damon, "What is he talking about?"

Damon sighed and glared at Elijah. If he could have killed him right then and there, it would have been too perfect, "Katia helped me with the spell to break the curse. I found out about her and Chase and that's why I was so adamant about you not being with him".

"Great", Bonnie stated, "and…"

"And I sorta kinda gave her Klaus' location", Damon mumbled.

Bonnie's eyes went wide and she stared back at Damon, "So you're the reason why Klaus is wherever he is now?"

"No, Klaus is the reason", Elijah spoke up, "while Damon was definitely helpful in allowing Katia to find my brother, my brother did kill her husband afterall".

"Great", Caroline sighed.

"So your brother deserves everything he gets huh?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

"Bonnie, my brother helped when you were on a rampage…"

"He broke my neck!" Bonnie argued.

"Wait…Klaus broke your neck, Stefan you didn't tell me _that_ part", Damon turned to Stefan, who just shrugged.

"Fine, I will help you get your brother back and you will leave us the hell alone", Bonnie declared.

Elijah smiled, "Excellent".

"Excuse us", Damon grabbed Bonnie by the arm and pulled her away from the group, he looked back at Elijah and then at her, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help them Damon, if I don't—Elijah won't leave any of us alone and you did have something to do with this and I am so annoyed at you because of it", Bonnie fumed.

"Just remember all of this happened and we are together now and you love me", Damon grinned with hopeful eyes.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Don't try me", she poked him in the chest and walked over to Elijah, "do you know where he is?"

"Yes, we should go as soon as possible", Elijah answered.

"I'm coming with you", Damon spoke up.

"Oh no, just me and Bonnie", Elijah gestured between he and Bonnie with a smile.

Bonnie looked at Damon, "No, he comes with us. I'm not going with just you. I need my own back up and Damon is it. Stefan and Caroline will stay here".

"Bonnie, we should come too", Caroline stepped up.

"If we need help, we will call you…for now, it's just me, Elijah and Damon…we will be fine", Bonnie stated.

Caroline and Stefan nodded as Bonnie looked over at Damon before they headed out of the living room.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon held onto Bonnie's hand as they walked into the abandoned home where Katia had Klaus. As soon as they reached the gate outside of the house, Klaus' screams filled the air. Damon grabbed Bonnie's hand tighter, stopping her from moving forward, "This is not good", he bent down and whispered in her ear.

She nodded.

"A deal is a deal, you two", Elijah turned to them.

"We're coming", Bonnie stated as she pulled Damon along towards the front door.

Bonnie opened the door slowly as they all filtered in. Klaus screamed out in pain as they climbed the stairs and followed the screams. When they reached the room where Klaus was being held, Bonnie recoiled at the sight of Klaus strung up and his bare chest was covered in bloody slashes.

"I can hear you all, why don't you come join the party?" Katia's voice drifted out from the shadows.

Bonnie, Damon and Elijah stepped in the room and within a blink of the eye a stake flew through the air catching Elijah in the chest. Bonnie looked down as his skin greyed and veins appeared. A white oak stake had hit him dead in the chest.

"Elijah!" Klaus screamed from his restraints.

Bonnie looked down at Elijah as Damon leaned down to whisper in her ear, "We can get out of here and she will finish off both of them".

"No, we said we would help", Bonnie whispered back.

" _You_ said", Damon argued.

"To save your ass", Bonnie hissed.

"Damon, so nice of you to come after all this wouldn't be possible without you and who's your friend?" Katia gestured towards Bonnie.

"Bonnie Bennett", Damon answered.

"Bonnie Bennett…well…well…I finally get to meet her", Katia's eyes widened as she smiled moving closer to them, "Chase never mentioned you and Damon only told me a little bit. It's quite a pleasure to meet you".

"You were the one helping Chase to conceal his identity from me", Bonnie stated through clenched teeth.

Katia shrugged, "He paid me a lot of money, no hard feelings and then we have Damon, who came to me so desperate to have you back in his life along with his girlfriend. I take it that the girlfriend didn't quite wake from her slumber".

"Oh she did, but things changed and you were kinda right…so why don't you just let Klaus go and we can all go about our business", Damon grinned.

Katia looked up at Klaus, "Sorry Damon, that's not going to happen. Now, Elijah can lay there forever and when he eventually gets that stake removed—he will find his brother's skeleton, but you two…you can go".

"Katia, we can't go. You don't want to kill Klaus, you know he has a bunch of crazy siblings and they will come after you. Whatever he did, you have punished him enough", Bonnie advanced on Katia. Bonnie wasn't sure why she was bothering or attempting to save Klaus. However, in some weird way, she did owe him a debt. Despite his methods, he did stop her from going on a rampage around town killing innocent people. This was the one favor that she would do—after this, she never wanted to see any of the Mikaelsons again.

"I understand that you're a Bennett witch and you all have this uncanny ability to believe that the witch world should bow down to you, but not today", Katia got a gleam in her eye and focused on Damon.

Bonnie turned to Damon and he looked over at Bonnie, before being impaled to the wall with a piece of wood through his stomach. He yelled out in pain and Bonnie turned back to see blood coming from Damon's mouth and his eyes.

"Put him down", Bonnie turned to Katia.

"I gave you a chance to get out of here, you chose not to. I may not do anything to you…but I can sure as hell do something to him", Katia lifted her hand again and another piece of wood went into one of thighs and he screamed out in anguish.

"Stop it!" Bonnie screamed out as she could almost feel the agony that Damon was going through.

"Why should I?" Katia asked, "it's not like he's any innocent than Klaus. Didn't he come to Chicago trying to get you back in Mystic Falls? What did he have to do to get you back? Because I know that Chase loved you and he wasn't ready to let you go at all".

"Let Damon go", Bonnie stated calmly. She was fighting to keep her fangs from coming out, "please let him go", she said with tears pooling in her eyes. She didn't want to lose control. She balled her fists up at her sides.

"No", Katia stated as another piece of wood flew threw the air and landed dangerously close to Damon's heart as blood freely flowed from his eyes and his mouth.

"Stop it!" Bonnie freaked out, "you are going to kill him…he didn't do anything to you!"

"He came here to stop me, that's enough reason…I have no problem adding another vampire to my list of ki…", Katia began, but before she could finish Bonnie lost control and her vampire visage appeared on her face and her hand reached into Katia's chest. As her hand punched through Katia's skin, her rib cage and finally wrapped around her heart—Bonnie felt Katia's heart beating rapidly and it was almost automatic as she pulled her hand out with Katia's heart in her hands. She stared at the blood covered muscle in shock as she heard the stakes behind her hitting the floor.

"Bonnie…", Damon said in a strained voice.

She turned to him as he slowly stood up. Her voice was caught in her throat as she turned to look at Katia's dead body on the floor with her unseeing eyes looking back at her. Bonnie closed her eyes and screamed as she dropped the heart on the floor and every window burst inward and glass flew threw the air as Damon jumped on Bonnie protecting her with his body.

After a few moments, Damon stood up, "Bonnie stay here", he stated not sure if she heard him at all as he watched her study her blood covered hands.

He stood up to his full height and walked over to Klaus who had already began to heal slowly. Damon grabbed the chains that bonded Klaus to the ceiling and pulled, causing Klaus to fall to the ground, "Take the stake out of your brother. Bonnie saved your life, now I think she's earned you leaving her the hell alone", Damon whispered in Klaus' ear as he walked over to Bonnie helping her up off the floor.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stared at her hands in the hotel room that Stefan and Caroline had reserved for her and Damon. They planned to leave for Mystic Falls the next morning, but for now they were all staying at a hotel in New Orleans. The blood on her hands had turned a very dark crimson and it was crusty. Then she looked down at her shirt and it was splattered with blood. She wasn't sure what came over her when she reached into Katia's chest. Damon was in trouble, she was ready to kill him and Bonnie had to stop her. She stopped her by killing her. She reached into her chest and pulled out her heart. She had seen vampires do it before and it was almost as if she was on autopilot and it scared her.

"Bonnie…", Damon's voice broke through her thoughts, "I think you should at the very least wash your hands, take off that shirt…and I mean that in a non-sexual way", he held up his hands with a smirk on his face.

She looked up at him and there was no trace of a smile, "Damon, I killed her. I didn't go there to do that", she shook her head.

"I know you didn't", Damon kneeled down in front of her, "it kind of just happened…"

"Because she was going to kill you".

Damon nodded slowly, "I know that this is something that you were forced into doing and I know that doesn't make you feel any better, but Bonnie—you're not some kind of heartless vampire. I know that's what you're thinking, but that's not who you are Bonnie. You did what you did tonight because there was no other choice".

"Didn't I tell you there's always a choice?" Bonnie met his eyes.

"You did, but the choice for you today was to save me and you shouldn't feel bad about it. Katia would have continued. She was a crazy wacked out witch".

"She was avenging her husband's death. She was ready to kill Klaus because he killed her husband", Bonnie remarked quietly.

"She was", Damon nodded.

Bonnie nodded slowly as she stood up, "I'm going to get out of these clothes and take a shower".

Damon gave her a half smile as she disappeared into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Damon let out a frustrated sigh. He knew what was going to happen here. He and Bonnie had just started to get comfortable in their relationship and this would make her doubt everything between them; but there was no way that he would allow it. He would fight for them and for her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood staring at herself in the mirror. "What did you do tonight?" she whispered at her reflection as her lip began to tremble and she took off her shirt and then her jeans. She removed her bra and panties and stepped in the glass shower. She allowed the water to cover her as the blood slowly washed off of her hands and went down the drain.

She closed her eyes as she stood under the warm spray of the shower. As a witch, she had done some questionable things to save her friends, but it had always been from a distance almost. Tonight, she reached into someone's chest and pulled out their heart. It was an action that played over and over in her mind. The tears fell from her eyes slowly and then they began to fall more rapidly, until she felt two strong arms wrap around her pulling her closer to Damon's hard body.

"Whatever you're thinking", he whispered in her ear, "stop, you are still the Bonnie Bennett you were a couple of days ago…a couple of weeks ago…a couple of years ago", Damon turned Bonnie around to face him as he slowly moved the hair out of her face, "you are the woman that I love. You are the woman who makes me a better man. You are the woman who I can always count on no matter what to save my ass and also kick my ass when I need it", he placed his hands on Bonnie's cheeks, "Bonnie, do not let this night define you", he whispered pulling her closer to him as he enveloped her in his arms.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The next morning, Damon lay in bed staring at Bonnie as she slept. His face inches away from hers. He studied her. After her cry in the shower and staying up for hours talking, she had drifted off to sleep. He hoped that their talk had helped her feel better; but he knew Bonnie. He knew that she would carry what happened with her for awhile. The only way that she wouldn't, is if she turned it all off and she wouldn't do that and he would never allow her to do that again.

He cupped her cheek as the pad of his thumb caressed it, her eyes flickered open, "Good Morning", he smiled at her.

She smiled quickly and looked into his eyes, "How long have you been up?" she asked.

"Just a couple of minutes".

She nodded, "What time do we have to be at the airport".

"We have a couple of hours".

She nodded as she turned over on her back, "I still feel like there is something sitting on my chest", she gestured to her chest, "and I know that last night I did what I had to do, it just…", she sighed, "I don't know…"

"Thank you for coming Bonnie, I know that I'm the reason why all of this happened and I know that Elijah only did what he did because he knew that you would come", Damon breathed out.

"I don't blame you Damon", Bonnie spoke up, "we all make choices and we all have to answer for them".

Damon focused on Bonnie and he frowned for a moment, "You are not breaking up with me are you?" he asked.

She turned to him, "No, I'm not. I love you Damon and despite how much I hate what you did in the past to get me back in Mystic Falls, I forgave you for that".

He breathed out, "I don't deserve you", he snuggled closer to her as a knock came on their hotel room door.

"Who is it?" Damon called out.

"Klaus Mikaelson, Damon".

Damon sighed into Bonnie's shoulder, "He needs to disappear".

"Let's see what he wants", Bonnie sighed sliding out of bed and throwing on her robe. Damon followed suit and headed to the door flinging it open.

"I thought I told you to leave Bonnie the hell alone", Damon seethed.

Klaus glanced at Damon and walked into the room towards Bonnie who stood in the middle of the floor, "What you did last night was quite admirable", Klaus began, "you had no reason to do anything for me…"

"Your brother threatened my family and friends".

"Yes…well…either way, you helped me avoid death by the hands of Katia and because of you, I will never have to worry about her again".

"I saved Damon, you were just a beneficiary of my protecting him", Bonnie narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to Klaus staring into his icy blue eyes, "but make no mistake, you deserved everything that Katia did to you and was going to do to you and if I had a choice, as she sat your body on fire I would have brought out marshmallows to roast".

Klaus smiled, "Well…with all that said, I am in your debt".

"If you are really indebted to me, you will never call me or ask me to do anything for you or any of your other incestuous family members", Bonnie spat out.

"You have my promise".

She scoffed.

"You are very talented Bonnie, I really think that I could teach you a few things…", Klaus began as Damon stepped in between Bonnie and Klaus.

"She doesn't need your assistance, I got it over here", Damon folded his arms.

Klaus looked at Damon with an arrogant grin, "Of course you do. Have a safe trip, Miss Bennett", Klaus turned on his heels, "Damon".

"Klaus", Damon watched as Klaus walked to the door and closed it behind him.

Bonnie shook her head and turned to Damon, "Let's go home".

 **Well Bonnie's actions could haunt her for awhile. She will need someone to help her through it.**

 **Please show your love/like.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for your reviews and your kind words for the last chapter. I appreciate your comments and the LOVE!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Damon opened his eyes to Bonnie's side of the bed vacant. They returned from New Orleans a week ago and Bonnie appeared to be fine, but he pretended not to notice how she tossed and turned all night. He understood to a degree how she felt. Damon wasn't one to regret many things in his life. What he did when his humanity was turned off or when he acted out or to protect those he cared about, were all parts of being a vampire. There were some things that he knew were evil and wrong, but he didn't let it effect him—he just made up in his mind to be better. However, he knew that his girlfriend wasn't made like that. It was what he loved most about her but also frustrated him. Bonnie had internalized what she did to Katia and she was turning into a version of Stefan. He hated seeing her this way, but he also wasn't sure how to make things better.

Damon padded downstairs from the bedroom and found Bonnie in the oversized chair, looking at her laptop. She was biting her fingernail. He stared at her for a few moments, before clearing his throat, "The bed was lonely", he spoke up.

She looked up at him, "Oh…I'm sorry, I was looking over the schedule for the gallery".

"Ahh…at…", Damon glanced over at the microwave clock, "3:30am?"

"Well you know, it's a new gallery and right now I'm the only one and…"

"And you are torturing yourself over Katia", Damon answered.

He saw her blink rapidly, "No, I'm not torturing myself".

"And you're a horrible liar when it comes to me now, by the way".

"Damon, what do you want me to say?" she asked rubbing her face, "I feel bad ok, I ripped her heart out and I didn't even think about it. It was almost an instinctual thing. That's not who I am".

"It's who I am", Damon stated looking into her eyes, "or who you saw me as for a very long time and you don't want to be that type of vampire?"

Bonnie looked away, "I…just hate that I'm capable of something like that, that's all".

Damon walked over and sat on the coffee table facing Bonnie, taking her hands in his, "Bonnie, you wanted to save me and that's who you are believe it or not. How many times did you do whatever you could to save Elena or Caroline? You are fiercely protective Bonnie and that's not a bad thing".

"I know it's not but…"

"Bonnie, I love you. Maybe I'm not the best one to have this talk with you, because I can be a selfish bastard…but that's why we are good for each other. You keep me in check and I show you that you don't have to take the weight on your shoulders. Katia wasn't going to stop. You had to stop her or lose me and not for nothing, but I think I'm kind of cute", Damon smirked.

Bonnie shook her head as a smile cracked her lips, "Kind of cute?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, unbelievably handsome", Damon rolled his eyes in mock humility.

Bonnie laughed, "Right".

Damon leaned over and stared into Bonnie's emerald orbs, "Do not let this moment define you Bonnie, you are a good person…hybrid or not…that heart of yours…", he pointed to her chest, "is pure. Yes, you were the judgey witch who talked my head off for most of the time I've known you, but for that reason and so many more, you are what makes us work".

Bonnie smiled as Damon moved closer and kissed her softly. When they broke apart, he whispered in her ear, "Now, can we go back to bed together?"

Bonnie giggled, "Yes, we can go back to bed together", she said taking his hand as he lifted her up from the chair and guided her towards the stairs towards the bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A couple of months drifted by and Bonnie started to feel better with her new normal. She also found herself settling into some kind of domestic situation with Damon and it unnerved her. She never thought for one second that she and Damon would be in a relationship—a good relationship even moreso. She had watched him and Elena bring out virtually the worst in each other for years and now, Damon was the one person in her life that she felt the closest to. It was wild, but as crazy and wild as it was—it felt right.

After a long day at the gallery, Bonnie entered the loft carrying a new piece and the mail. She sat the mail down and picked up the piece carrying it around the living room. The loft was still her place, but Damon spent all his time there so she tried not to make it too girlie. She found a space for the piece and began to hammer a nail into the wall as Damon entered the apartment.

"A new piece of art?" he asked cocking his head to the side.

She hung the picture on the wall and stepped back, "What do you think?"

Damon walked up beside her, "Hmm…interesting, is this your way of asking me to formally move in?"

Bonnie smiled as she looked up at the picture of an interracial couple sitting at a kitchen table eating pancakes and smiling at each other, "Jacques painted it for me and I sent him a check that was way more than he would have ever asked for, but I wanted it and I owe him. And yes…you already live here, your black t-shirts are all over my bedroom upstairs…so if you want to make this place yours as well, that works for me. That is…if you are willing to leave Stefan and Caroline in the boarding house?"

Damon stepped behind Bonnie and wrapped his arms around her, placing his chin on her shoulder as she smiled widely, "Hmm…waking up every morning to my own personal bodyguard, who has an amazing body and judgey personality? I can't imagine living anywhere else".

Bonnie looked over and kissed Damon on the lips. She had butterflies in her stomach about asking him and now that she had, they evaporated. "So what do you want to do celebrate?" Damon asked letting her go watching Bonnie walk over to the counter and thumb through the mail, "I'm thinking some blood straight from the source…" he expected to immediately hear her call his name with an exasperated sigh, but there was nothing.

"Bon", he turned around to her and found her staring at an envelope in her hand, "what's that?"

She opened the envelope and removed the items inside, "Chase and his girlfriend…well…fiancée are getting married in Chicago, I guess he's back there", she shrugged.

"He's marrying the carbon copy huh?" Damon smirked as he watched Bonnie stare at the invite, "what's going on in that mind of yours?" he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Why would they invite _us_?" she asked looking at him.

"No you mean, why would he invite _me_ ".

Bonnie chuckled, "I meant us. I mean, it's weird right?"

"Maybe your ex-boyfriend wants to remind you of what you've lost", Damon bumped Bonnie.

"I'm happy where I am", Bonnie laced her hands through his and kissed his hand, "because maybe, just maybe this is where I was meant to be".

"So we're going to this wedding?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Bonnie picked up a pen filling out the reply card.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"So do you think that you and Caroline will tie the knot any time soon?" Damon asked sitting next to Stefan at the Mystic Grille later that evening.

Stefan choked on his beer as he looked over at his brother, "Why?" he asked guarded.

"Just wondering, Barbie looks like that would be right up her alley…the marriage, the white picket fence and some kids that you have adopted from around the world".

"Umm…we haven't spoken about it much, things have been kind of tense lately with the whole Elena coming back…"

"Why would Elena coming back have anything to do with you and Caroline? If anything, it should have been an issue between me and Bonnie."

"Well Elena and I talk, we've been talking a lot but it's nothing", Stefan shrugged, "but what made you ask me that question anyway?"

"Bonnie's ex-boyfriend from Chicago sent her a wedding invitation yesterday…you know the jackass… and I can't help but think that Bonnie will have visions of wedding dresses dancing in her head?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "And you think she's going to go into wedding fever? Is Damon Salvatore thinking about marrying Bonnie Bennett?"

"Don't say it like that and it was a hypothetical question, that's all", Damon drank his bourbon, "just a _hypothetical_ question that you never mention to the blond or _Elena_ because both of them will go running to Bonnie and telling her everything".

Stefan chuckled into his beer, "Sure Damon".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie turned around in the mirror checking out every inch of her body in the dress that she planned to wear to the wedding, "Do you think that this makes me look short?" Bonnie asked Caroline.

"You _are_ short Bonnie", Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but does this make me _look_ short".

Caroline laughed, "What is wrong with you?"

"I just want to look my best", Bonnie smoothed out the front of the dress.

"You want to look hot and you want to make Chase regret the day he ever let you go", Caroline spoke up.

"No, Chase didn't really let me go. I broke up with him and things just snowballed from there. We weren't meant to be, but I still want to look good at this wedding".

"Why are you and Damon even going?"

"Because I guess in some ways, we are all connected in some weird way and believe it or not, I want Chase to be happy and I guess seeing him happy makes me happy", Bonnie shrugged.

"And maybe that will make you feel like it's ok to move on with your life?"

Bonnie turned to Caroline, "I think I have moved on, me and Damon live together…I would say that's definitely moving on".

"I know, but you said it yourself—you were with Chase and your parting shot before you broke up with him was that you fell in love with Damon and that's why you came to Chicago, I'm sure that damaged his ego a little bit. I would understand if you felt guilty".

"I don't feel guilty about being with Damon, I just want everyone to be happy because I am unbelievably happy right now", Bonnie frowned sitting down to Caroline and then smiling a genuine smile, "and the fact that I can even say that is kind of unbelievable. I'm not supposed to be happy now, after everything that has happened to me…to _us_ ", Bonnie gestured between them, "the fact that we can even sit here with smiles on our faces is good".

Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arm around Bonnie, "I was so sad when you left and barely talked to me. I know that you needed time away, but I'm happy that I have my best friend here with me and we can go through this crazy stuff together".

Bonnie laced her hand through Caroline's.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie drove towards her loft as her phone began to ring. She glanced at the screen and Chase's face appeared and she felt her heart skip a beat. She didn't expect him to call her and she was perfectly happy with seeing him at the wedding, presenting him with a gift and moving on. She took a deep breath and touched the green button on the screen.

"Hello".

"Bonnie Bennett", Chase answered and she could tell that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Chase how can I help you?" she smiled.

"Macy received your RSVP today, so you are coming and let me guess…you're bringing Damon", he stated in a less than enthused manner.

Bonnie chuckled, "He is my boyfriend Chase".

"So he is".

"But I have to admit, I was surprised that you invited us".

"Yeah…well, I know things ended pretty badly between us, but Bonnie you were a huge part of my life. We were good together and I think we helped each other in different ways, I want to consider you a friend and you know…I was a little iffy on inviting you because I wasn't sure that you would even want to come".

"I want you to be happy Chase and it looks like you are".

"I told Macy about what I am".

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "And she is still marrying you?"

"Well, Macy is very understanding".

"I see".

"So I invited you and Damon, Asia too…so you will know some people other than me and Macy".

"And anyone from your family?"

"Collette is coming, my mother…well you know…", he stated sounding a little disappointed.

"I'm sure Iris will come around".

"And if she doesn't Bonnie, I will be ok with that".

"Good".

"I hear you have an art gallery in Mystic Falls now".

"How did you know that? Asia?"

"Oh yes, Asia told me all about it. Even told me that Salvatore bought the space for you".

Bonnie smiled widely thinking about that moment Damon surprised her, "He did".

"Well I guess it's the least he could do. He is lucky to have you Bonnie".

"Damon is better than you give him credit for", Bonnie laughed.

"So you _say_ ", Chase countered, "either way, I can't wait to see you and I appreciate you coming Bonnie".

"Thank you for inviting me", Bonnie answered as she pulled into her driveway.

"See you in a couple months and Macy will be emailing you soon, since you're out of town we are all gathering for dinner the night before the ceremony".

"Oh yea", Bonnie remarked sarcastically.

"Yeah, well…it's what the future wife wants".

"So accommodating", Bonnie remarked.

"I aim to please…so I will talk to you soon Bonnie".

"Soon", Bonnie ended the call.

Bonnie sat in her car. Chase was getting married and she had agreed to go to his wedding. So many things happened in close to the year that Damon showed up in her art gallery. Sometimes her mind did drift to wonder what would have happened if Damon had not show up. Would she and Chase be the ones getting married with a million secrets between them? Would she still be hiding a part of herself? Would she be happy? She looked up at the apartment and could see Damon moving around…and her question was answered—no she wouldn't have been happy, not truly.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Damon danced around the kitchen stirring the marinara sauce listening to one of Bonnie's playlists that she used for her running in the gym. He watched the door open and she walked in carrying a garment bag and she met his eyes, "You're cooking?" she cocked up at eyebrow.

"Yes, I am aware that you still like to eat regular food, so I thought that I would let you sample some of my other offerings".

"I'm actually surprised that you can even cook", Bonnie sat down her bags and moved to the kitchen, sitting on a stool.

"Well sometimes Bonnie, I did want to take the extra effort to wine and dine some of the women that I met along the way".

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Of course you did".

"And I will have you know that my sauce is an aphrodisiac", he stated taking a wooden spoon and dipping it in the pot, bringing it out and holding it out for Bonnie, "taste".

He blew on the sauce for few moments and then carefully placed the spoon in Bonnie's mouth, "Mmm…good", she moaned.

"See…", he winked.

Bonnie licked her lips and then frowned, "Chase called me today to talk about our invite to the wedding".

"Did he un-invite us?" Damon asked hopefully.

Bonnie laughed, "No, he just wanted to talk about the wedding and the fact that we agreed to come…", she shrugged.

"Uh, huh and how it could have been you?"

"Me?"

"That if I had never come into your life again, this could be your wedding", Damon averted her eyes.

"Not necessarily".

"Really? You two lived together, you were in love with him and you sure as hell wanted me out of town and away from your relationship…you were normal and that's what you wanted, a normal life and while we get close to it at times—this will never be normal Bonnie", Damon gestured between them.

"And it's also not make believe", Bonnie slid off of the stool walking around to him, "me and Chase, we weren't exactly honest with each other and as much as I embraced that life, it wasn't real. What I have with you is real and it's what I've wanted for a very long time. Yes, do you make me angry at times…do I get pissed off at you…yes, definitely—but I love you and I have loved you for a very long time, mostly because I watched you change Damon and I saw that you realize that actions do have consequences…that's pretty big for you".

Damon grinned, "Chase is going to be so jealous on his wedding day", Damon turned off the stove.

"Why?"

"Because I won the jackpot when it comes to girlfriends and he only got the carbon copy", he moved closer and wrapped his arms around her torso lifting her up off of the floor wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Damon…", Bonnie giggled, "I thought we were going to eat dinner".

"After", he mumbled into a kiss as he carried her towards the bedroom.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie and Damon lay wrapped up in the sheets of their bed as Damon drew circles on Bonnie's stomach. She stared up at the ceiling and then covered her eyes with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking down at her.

"Elijah…", she began.

"After all that work, I just put it…you're thinking of Elijah?" Damon wrinkled his nose.

Bonnie laughed, "Noo, well not like that. I was just thinking about how much he saw…you know with us?"

"I could kill him for his comments".

"Just weird, I hope we never have to see _them_ again".

"Oh we won't", Damon replied, "I think at the very least, you put the fear of God in them".

Bonnie laughed.

"But in some ways, I'm not surprised that Elijah took a peek or two…"

"Why?" Bonnie sat up on her elbow.

Damon leaned over and caressed her cheek, "Because you're beautiful", he whispered.

Bonnie shook her head as she smiled shyly, "You know, you say that and I hear you say that but…"

"But…"

"But when your two best friends are gorgeous, you kind of get used to…"

"Bonnie…come on, you know better…"

"Even you went for Elena first", Bonnie argued.

"Because I had Katherine issues…Bonnie Bennett, you are beautiful…sexy…smart…and tough and I am in love with you", Damon whispered as he hovered on top of her and closed the space between them with a kiss.

Bonnie giggled into the kiss. This is where she wanted to be and there was no other place that she would rather be.

 **There is one more chapter left…please show your love/like. I appreciate it. I will be updating Pieces of You and Another Man's Wife soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I want to thank everyone who stayed with this fic and read, reviewed and sent messages. I appreciate all of your support and it keeps me going. Thank you, I appreciate you and I hope you enjoy this ending.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the wonderful Chase Kincaid.**

Six months later…

Bonnie stood in front of Viva Art Gallery peering in the window. It had been close to a year since she stepped foot near this place…

 _"Bonnie…let them out!" he screamed._

 _She stared at him defiantly._

 _"Bonnie…let them out…please…you know that this is not what you want to do!" he rushed over to her._

 _"That is what I am capable of…realize that", she stated as the doors flew open to the gallery and the glass from the windows burst and people rushed out of the gallery._

Bonnie shook the memory away as she looked at the silver writing on the front door of the gallery. _Viva Art Gallery, Manager Asia Miles_. "Bonnie!" Asia grinned coming towards her dressed in a black jumpsuit with a purple blazer and high heels. Asia looked every bit of the gallery manager that Bonnie used to be here.

"Asia", Bonnie smiled as she hugged her, "it looks good inside".

"Come in, I want to show you everything…", Asia took out her keys and opened the glass door.

Bonnie stepped inside and looked around. The space was nice and airy. The art pieces hanging around were re-arranged and not in a way that she would have done it, but this was all Asia and it worked.

"What do you think?" Asia asked with an uneasiness, "I mean, I thought I should do something a little different after the fire…you know…"

Bonnie smiled at her, "I think its perfect".

Asia smiled brightly and hugged Bonnie, "Thank you Bonnie, I was so nervous. I know this was your baby for all of those years".

Bonnie took Asia's hand and stared into her eyes, "You are the best Manager that this gallery could ever have".

"Thank you Bonnie", Asia held onto her tightly, "and I'm happy that you decided to come to Chase's wedding as weird as I think it is. I didn't think you two ended things on a happy note".

"Well we didn't end things on a good note, but you know…with time…", Bonnie drifted off, "but I guess with time, things change".

"Or Chase wants to let you know what you gave up", Asia winked.

"That sounds more like Chase", Bonnie laughed.

"But you have Damon and I like you two together. He bought you an art gallery, I can't even get most guys to buy me a fancy dinner".

"Oh Asia", Bonnie said wrapping her arm around her.

"Wow…Bonnie Bennett, back in town", Jacques announced from behind them.

Bonnie suddenly felt sick as she turned around to look at Jacques standing in the middle of the room. She hadn't seen him since that night she brought him to her apartment and fed from him. When she looked at him and he looked back at her with a big smile, she felt so guilty. She stood staring at Asia and Jacques and she had hurt them both. There was no way that she would ever forget how she lost control and hurt two of her closest friends in Chicago.

"Bonnie, what's that look for? Don't tell me you're sad because Chase is getting married?" Jacques shook his head.

"What…no!" Bonnie shook her head, "I was just thinking about our times here…good and bad".

"Well Bon, you are in Mystic Falls now and although it's not as exciting as Chicago and I wish you would come back…I have never seen you happier", Jacques wrapped his arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

Bonnie nodded, as tears pooled up in her eyes, "I'm sorry to the both of you for so many things".

"Sorry for living your life?" Asia wrinkled her nose, "Bonnie, don't be sorry about that".

"Just accept my apology and let's move on from there", Bonnie stated.

Jacques and Asia looked at each other, "Ok…I guess", Jacques shrugged.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening, Damon watched Bonnie stand in front of the mirror applying her lipstick. Bright red lipstick. She also had one a dress that left little to the imagination. He wasn't sure if she was trying to torture him or Chase, but he was feeling kind of lucky at the moment. "Bonnie, I was thinking—we skip the dinner and just stay here", he stood up walking up behind her, "I doubt anyone would notice".

"Damon, we are going to dinner", she looked at their reflections in the mirror.

"Why?"

"Because they paid for us to go".

"Pfft…Chase is loaded".

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Bonnie…ok…we go to the dinner…", he twirled her around, "and we stay for about an hour and then we come back here, we have dinner again and then I devour you for the rest of the night".

"Damon…"

"Bonnie, come on. You know that there is a reason why Chase invited us and it's probably a petty reason".

Bonnie placed her hands on Damon's cheeks, "An hour and a half".

"Yes!" he fist pumped, "I won one".

Bonnie laughed, "Yes, you did".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie and Damon walked into the Italian restaurant where the rehearsal dinner was being held and were immediately met with a large portrait of Chase and Macy, with her displaying her very large diamond ring. Bonnie stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow…", Damon whispered, "she looks so much like you".

Bonnie turned around, "She really doesn't and I wish you wouldn't say that".

Damon chuckled, he could see that it bothered Bonnie that Macy did favor her just a little bit. A couple of years ago, he would have been jealous and insecure—but he was secure in his relationship with Bonnie.

"Bonnie, Damon!" Macy walked out followed by Chase.

Damon looked at Chase who met his eyes and he could see his jaw tightened and the vein in his neck throb. Despite the fact that Chase was about to be married, Damon knew that he still harbored ill feelings towards him.

"Macy, thank you for inviting us", Bonnie smiled as Macy stopped in front of her with Chase by her side.

"Well after Chase told me the truth about all of you, I thought it would be nice if you all could come and share in this wonderful celebration", Macy answered.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "I see".

"Oh look Chase, it's my Aunt Lisa…I will be back", Macy said walking away as Chase stood in front of Bonnie and Damon.

"I know you said that you would come, I didn't believe it until I saw you two here", he remarked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world", Damon grinned wrapping his arm around Bonnie and pulling her closer, "to see everyone get their happy ending, is _exactly_ the kind of thing that we like to see".

"How is he treating you Bon?" Chase cut his eyes from Damon to Bonnie.

Bonnie smiled, "We're happy and we're happy for you. Everything has worked out for the best and tomorrow you're going to be married to the person that you deserve".

"Why thank you Bonnie Bennett", Chase smirked.

"Chase!" Macy called over gesturing for him to join her.

"Excuse me", he walked away and joined Macy and her family members.

"We're staying an hour", Bonnie whispered to Damon.

"Even better", Damon grinned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Following a very uneventful rehearsal dinner, where Damon and Bonnie sat with some distant cousins of Macy's and made small talk, Damon walked out onto the balcony of their hotel room carrying a bottle of a bourbon. He poured two glasses and handed one to Bonnie. She sat in a chair looking out at the city, "I realized why Macy invited us to the wedding", she said taking a sip of her bourbon.

"Enlighten me".

"It's all a test, Chase told her everything and she wants to see if there are any lingering feelings", Bonnie sipped her bourbon.

Damon downed his drink, "Well are they?"

"For me? No…I'm where I want to be and you know what, I think this was always where I was supposed to be".

"Where…here in Chicago?" Damon asked looking at her.

Bonnie looked down at her glass of bourbon and chuckled, "No, with you…", Bonnie looked over, "maybe that's why we were sent to that prison world together…"

"No, that was because I was too late".

Bonnie shrugged and looked over at him with wide, "Maybe or maybe it was fate".

"I doubt that anyone's fate had you turning into a heretic Bonnie", Damon took a swig of his bourbon.

Bonnie nodded, "But I don't blame you for what happened. I meant what I said, Cassandra is the only one to blame for what happened to me. I have come to grips with it and I know that just realizing I was witch and realizing my purpose there—I will realize my purpose as a heretic".

Damon reached over and took Bonnie's hand kissing it, "Bonnie Bennett, I don't deserve you".

Bonnie smiled, "You really make me sound greater than what I am".

"Bonnie…", Damon chuckled shaking his head, "you are something".

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"And I now pronounce you Man and Wife, you may kiss your bride", the pastor announced as Macy and Chase kissed rather passionately at the altar.

Bonnie put her head down to keep herself from laughing and Damon rolled his eyes. "How over the top was that?" Damon whispered.

"Shh…", Bonnie whispered hiding her giggles.

After the ceremony, Bonnie and Damon stood near the bar during cocktail hour. "Oh god…look who's coming towards us", Damon mumbled as he noticed Collette making her way over with a bright smile.

Damon had faced Cassandra and Iris, but Collette Kincaid was the scariest Kincaid of them all. "Hi!" she grinned waving, "this was a pretty wedding, wasn't it?"

"That it was, I know Chase was happy that you came", Bonnie spoke up.

"I tried to get our Mother to come, but she's still upset about Cassandra…but I know she will come around one of these days".

Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks with wide eyes, "I'm sure she will", Bonnie reached over and touched Collette's hand reassuring her.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Later that evening during the reception, Bonnie stood at the bar getting a drink while Damon was outside on the balcony speaking to Stefan. "Are you having a good time", Macy asked coming over.

"I am and congratulations".

Macy smiled, "Thank you, I am happy that you and Damon could come. I wasn't sure if you two would…"

"Because you were testing to see if there are any left over feelings?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow.

Macy dropped her fake 'I Just Got Married' smile and focused on Bonnie, "Well, when Chase told me the truth about everything—the way he spoke about you told me that me that he wasn't completely happy with the way things turned out between you. However, he reassured me that he had fallen in love with me and I believe him. I just had to make sure".

"I can assure you that Chase Kincaid is all yours", Bonnie winked as Chase joined her and Macy.

"Ladies, what's going on?" he searched both of their eyes as he rubbed his hands together.

"Just some girl talk, once again…congratulations and I wish you two nothing but the best", Bonnie said tipping her champagne glass to both of them, downing hers and walking out of the room.

She met Damon in the hallway whispering on the phone, she locked arms with him, "Let's go".

"Umm…Stefan, I have to go", Damon said hanging up the phone as Bonnie led him towards the elevators, "but Bonnie, I didn't even get my piece of cake!"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bonnie stood staring out at the skyline of Chicago. A place she spent 5 years of her life believing that she had successfully left behind the sadness and despair behind. She came to Chicago ready to build a new life for herself. She found a new profession, she found a boyfriend and she had friends—all of it was built on denying a part of herself. Denying her life. Denying the people around her. Denying her family and friends. The skyline of Chicago that she had looked at every night for 5 years didn't look the same for her any longer. It was foreign. It wasn't the place that she had somehow looked at as her heaven.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon whispered in Bonnie's ear as he wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist placing his chin on her shoulder.

"Thinking about how I thought this was the place where I could learn to forget everything", Bonnie turned to him, "I won't say that I didn't love my life here, but it wasn't real".

"Bonnie, it was real. Don't get wrong, I wish that things had happened differently—but in the end, it worked out…you fell in love with me again", Damon smiled touching her cheeks.

She smiled, "I did, but that definitely didn't happen here", she moved away from him heading into the bedroom slipping out of her dress.

"That wedding was nice, wrapped everything up in a little bow for Chase…didn't it?" Damon asked as he slipped off his tie and threw it on the chair.

"It did and since Macy decided to let me know that she only invited us to _make sure_ that things were over between me and Chase, which you would think that someone would want to make sure of _before_ they marry someone".

"Really?" he slipped off of his shirt.

"Yes, I mean…she paid for us to eat food, which I'm sure she knows we don't even need just to make sure that I didn't want Chase. That's kind of crazy, don't you think?" Bonnie removed her earrings, "well I wish them the best of luck and I hope they enjoy the nice art work I gave them".

"I'm sure they will", Damon said as Bonnie turned around to him seeing that he was holding up a velvet box with a rather large diamond ring glistening inside of it.

Bonnie wasn't sure exactly, but she was convinced that her heart stopped beating completely as she swallowed, "Umm…what is that?"

Damon walked over to her staring directly into her emerald eyes never breaking his gaze, "I thought about this for a couple of months and I know that we are not the type of people who do this kind of conventional thing but…"

"Damon, put that ring away", Bonnie stated looking down at the open box.

Damon thought he heard wrong, "Umm…what?"

"Put that ring away. You don't have to do this. I'm ok with the Chase getting married thing, you don't have to do this to make me happy or anything like that…"

"I'm not doing it because of that. I love you Bonnie and I want this thing between us to last forever. You know I'm not exactly the best with words like this, but I want you to be mine…and I want to be yours and I want every guy who even comes near you to know it", Damon said starting to kneel down.

"Don't you dare kneel down", Bonnie warned him.

Damon's mouthed dropped. He thought for sure that Bonnie Bennett would be one of those girls who when the man who she loved proposed, she would burst into tears, scream yes and jump up and down—giving him the best night of sex he had ever had. Instead, she was looking at him as if he was crazy and that he had just asked her to jump into a volcano with him.

"Bonnie, what in the hell are you saying here to me…I'm standing here with a rather big and _expensive_ ring and are you basically telling me this is something you don't want at all", he stood up looking down at her.

Bonnie looked at the ring and then at Damon, before rushing past him and going into the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"What in the hell was that?" Damon mumbled to himself plopping down on the bed and closing the velvet box.

Bonnie paced the bathroom. Her heart was beating rapidly and her entire body was shaking. Damon Salvatore had stood in front of her a few moments ago with a diamond ring asking her to be his…forever. Damon Salvatore was asking her to get married. Why was he doing this? He never appeared to be the marrying kind.

"Bonnie, you gonna come out?" Damon knocked on the door lightly, "I put that thing away that sent you running into the bathroom".

She sat down on the toilet seat and stared at the door.

"Bonnie, come on…I swear I won't talk about making you mine forever or anything like that…"

"Come in", Bonnie sighed as Damon opened the door.

He stood in the doorway with his arms crossed and his eyebrow cocked up and Bonnie immediately felt bad, "You mind telling me what that was about?" he pointed his finger towards the bedroom, "I mean, I know it was a surprise…but that's what it was supposed to be".

"You asked me to…"

"I am aware of what I asked you to do Bonnie, but what I want to know is why that very question sends you running away from me?" he walked over towards her and kneeled down, "why would the notion of spending forever with me and wearing a ring…taking vows with me…send you into hiding?"

Bonnie looked at Damon. Since that moment she laid eyes on him after returning from the prison world, she knew that Damon had carved out a portion of her heart only reserved for him. There was a part of her that was fine with that, because she never thought it would turn into anything. That portion of her heart would fade away and she would deal with it and she dealt with it building a new life in Chicago, but ever since he showed up there everything she thought was true—had changed. When Elena woke up, he chose her. Since that moment, she's been just going with what she thought was the natural progression of them. However, she had never given much thought to actually marrying Damon. She thought the marrying thing was more Stefan.

"Do you really want to get married?" Bonnie looked over at him, "I mean, is that something that you want or is it something that you think you need to do to make me happy?"

"Bonnie, honestly…I never thought about getting married. I didn't see the point of it and it just seemed unnecessary because forever is a long time when it comes to people like me. But Bonnie…the fact of the matter is, I can't imagine being with anyone else in this life. I wake up to you every morning and I am thankful. I look at you and I believe that I'm better for even knowing you. I respect you, I love you and I want nothing more to be yours as much as I want you to be mine, you are it for me Bonnie Bennett and I want to make it official", he took her hand, "and if the ring scares you, we don't have to go down that route—but know this, you are _never_ getting rid of me".

Bonnie smiled as tears appeared in her eyes.

"So do you want to go in the bedroom and we just forget this whole thing ever happened. You know how I feel and…"

Bonnie bit her lip and then smiled at Damon, "Can I see that ring again?"

Damon chuckled, "Of course you can", he held out his hand as she stood up.

They walked out of the bathroom, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist that rock".

Bonnie gasped, "Shut up!" she giggled as she hit him on the arm.

Damon walked over to the nightstand and picked up the ring box, flipping it open as Bonnie gasped. She studied the ring. It was slightly unique, it was a rather large diamond—but still elegant and not exactly ostentatious, "Why did you do this?" Bonnie whispered looking up at him from the ring.

"Because I love you", Damon met her eyes, "you've changed a lot about me Bonnie, even the fact that I want to be the one you wake up with every morning…so what do you say?"

Bonnie looked at the ring and then at Damon smiling slyly, "So…May or June?" she raised an eyebrow.

Damon raised an eyebrow and smirked at her, "Maybe September…", he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, "or maybe…tomorrow…"

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
